D'humains à cyborgs
by San999
Summary: Voici l'histoire de N 18 et N 17, quelle était leur vie avant leur cybernétisation et comment sont-ils devenus cyborgs. Découvrez l'histoire de Mâron alias N 18 et de Hazel alias N 17, de leur enfance à leur cybernétisation.
1. Démon

Les deux enfants fuyaient. Ils fuyaient leur maison, l'endroit où leurs parents venaient d'être froidement assassinés par un monstre aux allures démoniaques. Leur père avait pourtant été sacré champion du monde des arts martiaux pour la deuxième fois huit ans auparavant. Mais il n'avait strictement rien pu faire.

Comme il en avait coutume quand la météo le permettait, leur père les entraînait dans le jardin, une grande pelouse entourée d'arbres fruitiers et de fleurs diverses, ponctué ça et là de petits espaces couverts de pierres blanches et lisses. Dans sa robe à fleurs légère, leur mère les observait, souriante, replaçant derrière son oreille, une des mèches de sa longue chevelure ébène retenue partiellement en chignon. Elle appréciait ces moments, les moments où son mari transmettait sa passion des arts martiaux à ses enfants. Il espérait les inscrire au championnat du monde quand ils seraient en âge. Ils étaient déjà plutôt doués. Il leur enseignait le kurumisenryu, sa propre école de combat, dans cette campagne montagnarde où s'isolait leur petite maison ronde avec en annexe, un dôjô dont la structure était en bois, mais les murs en une espèce de tissu blanc.

Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une simple queue de cheval, dans un gi au haut blanc et au bas rouge, retenu par une ceinture noire, il montrait des mouvements de son art à ses enfants. La jeune femme riait légèrement en observant sa fille imiter son père. Elle avait l'impression de regarder une version miniature et féminine de son mari, la petite allant jusqu'à imiter sa coiffure. Le frère de celle-ci avait en revanche hérité de la chevelure sombre de sa mère, bien que coupée courte. Son regard, cependant était le même que celui de son père et de sa soeur, un regard en amande reflétant la couleur du ciel de cette magnifique journée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il apparut. Il arriva du ciel. Toute la famille était éberluée devant cet étrange visiteur. Il avait une peau écailleuse et verte, flanqué sur le dos de grandes ailes de chauve-souris, une crête sur la tête, les oreilles pointues, torse nu et un regard cruel.

Le père se reprit vite et interpella l'individu d'une voix ferme : « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous chez moi ? Partez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis ! » La seule réponse du nouveau venu fut : « Je suis venu te tuer. » L'homme à qui la menace était adressée passa d'un air surpris à un air narquois : « Keuf ! Tu ignores à qui tu as à faire ! »

Cependant l'autre se contenta de sourire cruellement. Il apparut soudainement derrière sa proie, celle-ci eut juste le temps d'éviter un coup qui visait sa nuque. Le combattant s'éloigna alors de son adversaire.

« Oh ! Tu te débrouilles pas mal ! » ricana la créature.

« C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai sous-estimé, on dirait… Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

- Niiih ! Disons que je suis chargé de tuer tous les experts en arts martiaux.

- Comment ? »

Mais déjà l'assaillant se précipita sur l'homme, ce dernier esquiva encore de justesse l'attaque que son adversaire s'apprêtait à lui asséner. Il riposta en tentant un coup de pied, mais le monstre le saisit à la jambe et lui frappa la colonne vertébrale, le mettant ainsi à terre. L'ex-champion cracha du sang et gémit en se tenant le dos. Sa famille poussa un hurlement horrifié. Les deux enfants se lancèrent alors furieusement sur le démon : « Papa ! Salaud ! ! » Mais celui-ci les repoussa d'un revers de la main : « Dégagez les mioches ! » Leur père, hors de lui, se releva et parvint à infliger un coup à son ennemi qui se retrouva projeté au sol : « Ne touche pas à mes enfants ! !

- Sale insecte ! Comment un être inférieur comme toi peut-il oser lever la main sur moi ? ! Crève ! »

Il ouvrit alors la bouche et une sorte de rayon lumineux en sortit, transperçant de part en part le fondateur du kurumisenryu. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre, une marre de sang sous son corps. Il était mort. Les deux enfants étaient paralysés, encore étendus sur le sol. Incapables de faire autre chose que de fixer le cadavre de leur père gisant juste devant eux. Le rayon était passé à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'eux. L'assassin les regarda avec un rictus sadique : « Alors les têtards, on ne fait plus les malins ? »

Ils étaient totalement désemparés et ne purent que répondre par des bégaiements inaudibles. Le meurtrier se détourna alors des enfants, sortit un tas de papiers de son pantalon, en déposa un sur le corps de leur père, en déchira un autre, puis regardant le tas, marmonna : « Hmm… Voyons… Le sixième sera… Giran ! » Il s'envola et disparut.

Les deux enfants restèrent encore un long moment à terre, tétanisés, incrédules de ce qui venait de se passer. Non, leur père ne pouvait pas s'être fait tuer ! Ils étaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite qu'il était anormal qu'ils n'entendissent plus leur mère. Ce fut la fillette qui revint à la réalité en premier, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit sa mère gisant sur le gazon du jardin. Du sang coulait aussi autour de celle-ci. Le rayon qui les avait seulement frôlés n'avait en revanche pas manqué leur mère. Cependant, la petite fille se trouvait dans un tel état mental qu'elle resta apathique. Elle se leva, attirant l'attention de son jumeau qui sortit ainsi de son engourdissement. Elle avait la tête tournée en direction de sa mère, ce qui attira aussi le regard du petit garçon. D'abord stupéfait, il se mit soudain à hurler. Il recula alors, toujours à terre, il se heurta au corps de son père. À ce moment, il éclata tout à fait en sanglot, se leva et courut hors de la propriété. La fillette encore dans un état second, réalisa tout à coup que son frère quittait la maison et qu'elle allait se retrouver seule. Elle se mit donc à le poursuivre, pas seulement parce que son frère était le dernier proche qui lui restait, mais aussi car elle voulait fuir cet endroit, fuir le bouillonnement de panique qui commençait à chasser sa torpeur.

Ils couraient donc depuis un moment, à travers des champs fleuris, sous un ciel toujours aussi bleu et sans nuages. Mais pour aller où ? Leur maison était isolée et la prochaine habitation était à des kilomètres. Ils résidaient dans une montagne peu peuplée. Finalement fatigués, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'une des nombreuses forêts de bambous qui entouraient leur domicile. Le garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La petite fille était complètement dans le vague.

Ces enfants arrivaient à leur dixième année. Ce n'étaient évidemment pas de vrais jumeaux, mais ils se ressemblaient énormément physiquement. Ils avaient tous les deux les traits fins et des yeux perçants d'un bleu cristallin. Seuls leurs cheveux se distinguaient, alors que ceux du jeune garçon étaient aussi noirs que de l'ébène et coupés ras, ceux de la jeune fille brillaient d'un blond doré, attachés en queue de cheval. En revanche, ils différaient beaucoup de caractère. Lui était plutôt extraverti et bavard, alors qu'elle était plus calme et difficile à cerner. Cependant ils étaient tous deux mûrs pour leur âge, mais leur maturité ne les avait bien entendu pas préparés à affronter une telle épreuve.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel les deux enfants soufflaient. Aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Le garçon cessa de sangloter, mais il avait encore les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la fille gardait son air absent.

« Mâ… Mâron, dis-moi que ça ne s'est pas passé ?

- Si, nos parents ont bien été assassinés sous nos yeux, Hazel. » Celui-ci fut horrifié par la froideur de la voix de sa sœur.

« Mais… Mais c'est impossible ! Notre père a été deux fois champion du monde !

- Et pourtant, c'est arrivé… »

Pendant un instant Hazel oublia ses parents. Mâron l'inquiétait. Complètement hagarde, elle donnait l'impression de ne rien ressentir. Elle avait le regard complètement vide. Et malgré que ce soit elle qui tenait le discours le plus sensé, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

« Mâron, tu…

- Retournons là-bas… »

Le garçon se figea : « Tu… Tu veux retourner là-bas… ?

- Et que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Aller voir la police ? Tu crois qu'ils croiront des enfants qui leur diront qu'un démon venu du ciel a assassiné leurs parents avec un rayon lumineux sortant de sa bouche ? De toute façon le prochain lieu habité est à des kilomètres. »

Il fut pétrifié par les paroles de sa sœur. Mais elle avait déjà commencé à marcher en direction de leur maison. Hazel n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Durant tout le trajet ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Mâron ne lança pas même un coup d'oeil à son frère. Ce silence et cette inexpressivité ne semblaient pas naturels et cela inquiétait grandement le garçonnet. Elle ressemblait énormément à leur père, tout comme celui-ci, il avait toujours été difficile de deviner ses pensées et elle n'avait jamais été très expansive. Mais à ce point là et dans de telles circonstances ! Chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans son regard, il n'y voyait que du vide, un vide effrayant. Malgré son désir de sortir sa sœur de ce néant, il n'osait lui parler. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau la voix glaciale et sans émotions de Mâron.

Hazel avait cependant retrouvé un calme relatif, tout du moins ne sanglotait-il plus depuis un moment. Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de là-bas, une foule d'émotions l'envahissait et son esprit s'embrouillait. Il pensait aux cadavres de ses parents baignant dans leurs sangs. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ces images auxquelles se juxtaposaient d'autres souvenirs, ceux de la journée avant son arrivée. Le réveil, le petit déjeuner, le sourire de sa mère, l'air inébranlable de son père, une émission télé, l'entraînement avec son père, la pause pour le déjeuner, la reprise de l'entraînement, l'arrivée de l'inconnu, l'assassinat de ses parents, la fuite, le regard vide de Mâron tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Plus ça allait, plus cela lui semblait irréel. Tous ces événements ne pouvaient avoir eu lieu dans la même journée ! Il se sentait aspiré par le néant dans lequel se trouvait déjà sa sœur.

Ils finirent par arriver. Mâron entra la première, son frère paraissait comme paralysé. Étrange, elle avait voulu échapper à ce lieu, et pourtant elle avait finalement décidé de revenir d'elle-même. Plus elle avait mis de distance entre elle et sa maison, plus elle avait senti sa panique muette se transformer en un néant indéfinissable. Une fois que son frère, le dernier être, non, la dernière chose à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher au moment de leur fuite, s'était arrêté, elle se rendit compte que s'éloigner de ses parents en le suivant ne faisait qu'amplifier cette sensation de vide. Même si ça devait la déchirer, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas sombrer dans ce noir absolu, était de retourner là d'où elle venait et d'affronter cette réalité.

Elle entra donc dans le jardin. Elle observa les corps de ses parents. Elle regarda les expressions figées sur leurs visages. Leurs deux parents avaient des yeux aussi cristallins qu'eux, mais ceux de leur mère étaient moins perçants et tirant plus vers le vert. Ils avaient hérités de ses traits fins, mais pas de son teint légèrement bronzé. Leur père avait un physique à l'opposé, imposant, mais leur avait transmis son teint pâle et son regard. Mâron sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son visage et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle toucha une de ses joues, des larmes. Enfin elle pleurait. Elle sentit ce vide éclater et laisser place à une douleur vive. Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux et se mit à verser un flot de larmes silencieusement. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Son frère. Il n'y avait plus cette terreur dans ses yeux, juste une infinie tristesse. Étrangement, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle crut y apercevoir aussi une sorte de soulagement. Il s'assit alors derrière elle, pendant qu'elle pleurait sans un bruit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis Mâron, toujours les larmes aux yeux, se leva et dit : « Nous devons les enterrer et leur faire une sépulture digne de ce nom. Nous leur devons bien ça. » Hazel ne répondit d'abord rien, mais finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

Mâron essuya ses larmes, se leva, se dirigea vers la cabane du jardin, y pénétra et en ressortit avec deux pelles. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent mutuellement, ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais chacun comprit. Ils décidèrent que sous le peuplier du jardin était le meilleur endroit pour les sépultures de leurs parents. Silencieusement, les deux enfants se mirent à creuser. Aucun des deux ne sembla s'apercevoir de l'affreuse étrangeté de la situation. Ils creusaient des tombes pour leurs propres parents dans un coin de leur jardin. Ils ne pouvaient procéder à tout ce qu'une cérémonie mortuaire aurait exigé. De plus, qu'allaient-ils faire ensuite ? Continuer à vivre dans cette maison, avec leurs parents enterrés dans le jardin ? Partir ? Mais où ? Et qu'adviendrait-il ensuite de la maison et de leurs parents ? Mais ce dernier hommage aux personnes qui les avaient élevés, était probablement la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, même si la situation était sordide. Malgré leur jeune âge, la force développée durant l'entraînement qu'ils suivaient avec leur père leur permit de creuser les tombes sans trop de peine.

Une fois leurs deux parents mis en terre, les enfants tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire une cérémonie conforme à ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de la mort de leur grand-mère deux ans plus tôt. Ils gravèrent les noms de leurs parents sur des stèles improvisées avec des morceaux du plancher du dôjô, ils les enfoncèrent dans le sol au-dessus du tumulus. Nato. Dona. Des inscriptions modestes. Puis ils plantèrent deux bâtons d'encens dans un bol rempli de sable pour chacun des deux défunts. Ils se recueillirent un long moment, mais sans faire de prières. Les deux enfants n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout ce temps. Après cela, ils cessèrent même tout contact visuel, chacun d'eux restant prostré dans un coin de la maison tout le reste de la journée. Ils auraient été insondables pour toute personne qui serait venue. Ils finirent par s'endormir chacun dans son coin.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sous un temps frais, mais agréable, seuls quelques gros nuages blancs traversaient parfois le ciel bleu, une petite brise soufflait par moment. Le frère et la sœur restèrent dans cette maison, silencieux, se lançant uniquement des regards de temps à autre. Le silence aurait été pesant pour n'importe qui. Eux ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se parler, mais la présence de l'autre les rassurait. Ils erraient dans la maison, vacant à des occupations sans importance. Parfois, l'un des deux se figeait à un endroit de la demeure et restait les yeux perdus dans le vague, se remémorant un quelconque souvenir, mais aucun d'eux ne versa plus une larme. Ils portaient toujours les mêmes kimono.

Au bout de ces deux jours le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et inexplicablement. Il était parfaitement noir. Pourtant il faisait plein jour et il n'y avait que quelques nuages dans le ciel. Par ailleurs, même s'il avait fait nuit, de telles ténèbres seraient restées incompréhensibles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps les deux enfants eurent une expression sur leur visage, la stupeur. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Hazel brisa le silence de deux jours : « Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mâron resta interdite. Après les terribles événements de deux jours auparavant, les deux enfants n'y voyaient pas un signe de très bonne augure. Ils se demandaient si le démon assassin de leurs parents n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Le meurtre de leur père n'était-il qu'un prélude à une invasion démoniaque ? Soudain le ciel redevint clair comme il était devenu sombre. Les deux jumeaux n'y comprenaient rien. Ils se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Quand soudain Hazel remarqua que les yeux de sa sœur s'étaient figés au-dessus de son épaule. Il se retourna alors et vit quelque chose qui le mit dans le même état que Mâron. Les tumulus bougeaient comme si quelque chose les poussait depuis le dessous. Tout à coup un bras sortit du sol, puis un autre, et leurs deux parents se dressèrent, hagards.

Ils étaient assis encore à moitié couverts de terre et terriblement sales, mais aucune trace de blessures, si ce n'étaient leurs vêtements encore maculés de sang. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, interloqués. Le père dit alors : « Nous… Nous n'étions pas…

- … Morts ? » la phrase fut terminée par le mari et la femme en même temps.

Puis leurs yeux se portèrent sur leurs deux enfants, encore paralysés et tout tremblants. Ils se fixaient les uns les autres, incrédules, incapables de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

La mère coupa le silence : « Ha… Hazel ? Mâron ? »

Ces derniers se figèrent encore plus. Leurs deux parents se levèrent de leur tombe improvisée, titubants. Mâron balbutia alors : « Ma… Maman ? Papa ? Vous… Vous êtes vivants ? »

Ceux à qui la question s'adressait restèrent un moment bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, eux non plus. Ils ignoraient eux-mêmes s'ils étaient vivants ou s'ils avaient jamais été morts. L'endroit dont ils revenaient avait été si horrible… Ils avaient erré en un espace complètement indéfinissable, seules la souffrance et la terreur pouvaient qualifier ce néant dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais ce lieu cauchemardesque, où ils avaient l'impression d'être restés une éternité, semblait si réel, qu'ils s'en demandaient si ce n'était pas ce monde-ci qui était une illusion. Finalement, encore hésitante, la mère répondit : « Oui… Oui, je crois… »

Des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler le long des joues des deux enfants. Ils se précipitèrent alors sur leurs parents, en criant leur joie. Ils s'agrippèrent alors de toutes leurs forces aux miraculés, éclatant en sanglot. Les deux adultes les prirent dans leurs bras. Mais la joie qu'ils ressentaient à présent ne parvenait pas à effacer totalement le sentiment de terreur oppressante qu'ils avaient ressentie durant les jours où ils étaient morts et avaient affronté les pires calvaires…

Mâron et Hazel se mirent à poser tout un tas de questions à leurs parents sur ce qui s'était passé durant leur mort, mais ils n'obtinrent qu'un silence inquiétant comme réponse à chacune de leurs interrogations. À bout de nerf, le père finit par leur hurler avec une colère dans la voix que les enfants ne lui connaissaient pas : « Ça suffit avec votre interrogatoire ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Vous avez entendu ? ! Plus jamais nous ne reparlerons de cette histoire ! » Les jumeaux en eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils regardèrent leur mère qui restait étrangement murée dans son silence. Ils se turent alors.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, mais au lieu de fêter le miracle qui avait eu lieu, les parents s'enfermèrent dans leur mutisme, et les enfants circonspects en firent alors de même. Ce ne fut qu'au moment ils allaient se coucher que leur mère les arrêta. Les enfants se retournèrent, attendant qu'elle parle ou fasse quelque chose. Elle se tint un moment immobile devant eux, le visage bouleversé. Soudainement, elle s'agenouilla et les prit dans ses bras, elle leur murmura : « Je… Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver… »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Ses enfants aussi. Mais pendant que les trois pleuraient silencieusement, le père les regardait sans dire un mot, avec sur le visage une expression que sa fille et son fils auraient été bien en peine de décrypter.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils apprirent que le Démon Piccolo s'était intronisé roi du monde, mais que le même jour un petit garçon inconnu l'avait vaincu et que le démon avait disparu en même temps que Naka no Miyako, qui avait, paraît-il, été complètement rasée. Chacun des membres de la famille fit le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était passé chez eux, sans toutefois en être sûr. Cependant ils n'en parlèrent pas entre eux, ces événements étant en quelque sorte devenus tabou.

Les jours passant, les choses semblaient revenir à la normale. Chacun d'eux faisait ce qu'il avait coutume de faire. Nato poursuivit l'entraînement des enfants. Dona continua leur enseignement, en effet elle avait pris ce rôle d'institutrice car, se trouvant loin de tout, le couple avait jugé préférable de faire leur scolarité à domicile. La famille reprit le cours normal de sa vie. Cependant, les choses avaient insidieusement changé. Tout le monde le sentait, mais on s'efforçait de faire comme si tout allait bien. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils vendirent la maison et déménagèrent dans la grande ville du nord, Kita no Miyako.


	2. Une journée d'entraînement

Ils avaient donc déménagé à Kita no Miyako qui était à des milliers de kilomètres de leur montagne, dans un appartement plutôt banal, trois chambres et un salon aux murs très blancs, un petit balcon, une cuisine assez spacieuse et une petite salle de bains aux carelages blancs. Nato et Dona avaient prétendu qu'ils voulaient inscrire Mâron et Hazel dans une vraie école, mais les enfants savaient que ce n'était qu'un prétexte et que leurs parents voulaient avant tout partir de cette maison. Ils y étaient restés quelques semaines, après la résurrection miraculeuse du couple. Ils avaient tenté de reprendre une vie normale, mais n'y étaient pas parvenus. La mère était toujours ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se réveiller en hurlant et en tremblant, il était alors très difficile de la calmer. Les enfants aussi faisaient des rêves horribles sur la mort de leurs parents. Ils soupçonnaient leur père de faire des cauchemars aussi, mais si c'était le cas, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Par ailleurs cette tendance à contenir ses sentiments qu'il avait toujours eue, se renforça. Il s'était transformé en quelqu'un de très dur et glacial. Il se montrait intransigeant, particulièrement avec ses enfants lors de leur entraînement. Il était devenu obsédé par la force. Il voulait à tout prix devenir plus puissant faire de même avec ses enfants. Alors qu'il avait toujours insisté sur la discipline des arts martiaux et l'épanouissement personnel qu'elle apportait, il ne se concentrait plus que sur les capacités au combat pures. Ses entraînements s'étaient mués en vrai calvaire pour Mâron et Hazel. Dona et Nato espéraient donc qu'en déménageant, ils finiraient par oublier et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils avaient tort…

Nato entraînait Mâron et Hazel dans le dôjô qu'il avait loué (en effet, vivant à présent dans un appartement, ils ne pouvaient évidemment plus faire leurs exercices dans un quelconque jardin). C'était un petit dôjô dans un grand immeuble rectangle en briques rouges, mais dont l'intérieur ressemblant à un dôjô classique, avec des tatamis, des murs blancs tapissés du fin tissu blanc et quelques poutres de bois auxquelles étaient accrochées des tablettes avec des inscriptions en kanji. Un jour, durant un de ces entraînements, il alla trop loin. Ils simulaient un combat, comme ils le faisaient souvent depuis qu'ils étaient venus en ville, sauf que ces confrontations n'avaient de simulation que le nom. Le père était extrêmement violent dans ces moments-là, essayant de pousser ses enfants à se battre au maximum. Mâron et Hazel affrontaient Nato, ils devaient lui porter un coup au visage pour satisfaire à l'"exercice", mais il ne leur faisait pas de cadeau et ripostait. Le frère et la sœur travaillaient en équipe et appliquaient une stratégie où l'un devait occuper leur père pendant que l'autre tentait de lui porter un coup. Ils attaquaient l'un après l'autre inlassablement. Le garçon enchaînait rapidement les assauts, mais son père paraît très facilement. Soudain ce dernier vit sa fille apparaître au-dessus de son fils, sautant pour lui donner un coup de pied sur la figure. Il esquiva au dernier moment, après avoir délicatement dévier le poing du premier assaillant de façon à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre, puis il saisit la petite à la cheville et lui donna un crochet du droit sur la mâchoire, la propulsant au sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de reporter son attention sur son fils que déjà celui-ci pointait son poing en direction de son visage, le père lui attrapa le poignet, puis lui donna un coup de genou sur les côtes. Il n'y avait pas mis toute sa force, mais le choc fut malgré tout très violent. Le gamin fut projeté au sol. Mâron, qui se tenait encore le menton à quatre pattes sur le parquet, saignant légèrement de la lèvre, vit son frère heurter brutalement le sol. Celui-ci roula sur lui-même mais restait à terre et gémissait en se tenant les côtes. La petite fille se précipita sur son frère.

« Hazel !

- C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Vous êtes donc si faibles ? Vous devez devenir plus forts ! Vous m'entendez ? Plus forts ! »

Mâron était éberluée par le comportement de son père. Depuis qu'il avait ressuscité, il avait tellement changé. Lui qui leur parlait toujours de l'esprit des arts martiaux et de la philosophie de vie qu'ils apportaient, il n'avait plus que le mot force à la bouche. Mâron reporta son attention sur son frère, elle le soutenait mais il n'arrivait pas à se remettre debout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Debout ! Il faut continuer l'entraînement !

- Papa ! Arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il… »

La petite fille interrompit sa phrase, elle fut terrifiée quand elle vit du sang aux pieds de Hazel, celui-ci venait de cracher du sang.

« Oh ! Mon dieu ! Papa ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Il… Il… »

Au moment où elle tourna sa tête vers son père, elle se tut. C'était imperceptible, mais son visage venait de changer d'expression. Son air sévère se mêla à de l'inquiétude et à du remords. Quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas son père, ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, mais même s'il avait beaucoup changé, elle pouvait encore identifier ses émotions à travers son regard dur. Nato avança doucement vers ses enfants, puis prit délicatement Hazel dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas le brusquer pour ne pas accentuer la douleur.

« Viens, Hazel. Je t'emmène voir un médecin. » Sa voix était un peu plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, mais là encore, seuls ses enfants auraient pu le percevoir.

Dans le skycar qui les emmenait à l'hôpital, le silence régnait. Les enfants étaient installés à l'arrière, pendant que leur père conduisait. Mâron fixait son frère, inquiète. Celui-ci pour la rasséréner lui sourit, elle répondit à ce sourire, mais n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

Une fois à l'hôpital, le père reprit son fils dans ses bras, toujours aussi délicatement.

« Mâron, remets le skycar dans sa capsule, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'exécuta. Ils entrèrent dans le hall des urgences et allèrent droit à l'accueil.

« Bonjour. J'aimerais consulter un médecin. C'est pour cet enfant. Il a mal aux côtes et a craché un peu de sang tout à l'heure. »

Il avait toujours la voix glaciale qu'il affichait depuis environ un an, depuis sa résurrection. Les infirmiers à l'accueil jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à Hazel et durent probablement juger que c'était grave. En tout cas suffisamment grave pour que l'une d'entre eux aille chercher elle-même un médecin. Elle revint vite accompagnée d'une docteure. Celle-ci était accompagnée de deux brancardiers. Elle fit une rapide salutation et demanda brièvement les symptômes, Nato répondit. La médecin, une certaine Dre Wakuchin, demanda alors à celui-ci de déposer son fils sur la civière, ce qu'il fit. Puis elle regarda en direction de Mâron.

« Mais… Toi aussi tu es blessée ! »

Mâron passa sa main sur sa bouche, elle sentit une douleur et retira sa main en poussant un petit son rauque. Sa mâchoire était enflée et elle avait encore quelques traces de sang. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée pour son frère, qu'elle en avait oublié sa propre blessure.

Nato lui répondit : « Elle ? Ce n'est rien. »

Mâron confirma : « Oui, occupez-vous de mon frère. »

La médecin les regarda tous les deux, étonnée.

« Je vais quand même t'ausculter, au cas où. »

Mâron regarda son père. Celui-ci obtempéra : « Comme vous voulez. Mâron, je vais appeler ta mère, pour lui dire qu'on rentrera un peu plus tard. »

La femme fixa Nato encore plus bizarrement. La mère n'avait pas encore été avertie ? Et il disait cela comme s'il s'agissait de lui annoncer un retard dû à des problèmes de transports publics. N'importe quelle mère serait inquiète de savoir ses enfants à l'hôpital. Elle se reconcentra sur Mâron.

« Bien. Suis ton frère! J'arrive tout de suite, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

En rejoignant les brancardiers, la petite fille regarda en arrière et eut le temps d'apercevoir la Dre Wakuchin chuchoter quelque chose à l'infirmier pendant que son père s'éloignait.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était un peu exiguë. La médecin auscultait Hazel sur la civière près de la porte de la pièce. Le petit garçon gémissait légèrement chaque fois qu'on touchait ses côtes. Un infirmier, qui s'était introduit comme s'appelant Jab, s'occupait du visage de Mâron. La porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme entra dans la chambre. Wakuchin dit alors : « Les enfants je vous présente, M. Sharwer. Il va vous poser quelques questions. »

Ce dernier se présenta brièvement et gentiment. Il débita quelques banalités et posa des questions somme toutes assez inintéressantes. Le tout pendant que Jab et Wakuchin s'occupaient des enfants. Puis, alors que Jab en avait fini avec Mâron et avait quitté la salle, Sharwer entra dans le vif du sujet : « Dites-moi les enfants, comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? »

Hazel répondit innocemment : « Ben, c'est notre père. »

Sharwer et Wakuchin restèrent un court moment silencieux. L'homme reprit : « C'est votre père qui vous a frappé ?

- Oui.

- Et ça lui arrive souvent de vous battre ?

- Euh… Oui, tout le temps, on est pas assez forts. Alors il nous bat à chaque fois. Il a loué un local pour ça et il nous y emmène chaque fois qu'il a le temps, quand il revient de son travail ou toute la journée le week-end. »

Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent, consternés. Mâron regardait Hazel. Elle avait un frère complètement idiot. Ou bien le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait plus atteint qu'elle ne le croyait. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où ils voulaient en venir ?

« Il… Il a loué un local pour ça ? »

Mâron intervint, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Hazel continuer à raconter des âneries sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il nous frappe parce qu'on s'entraîne avec lui. Nous pratiquons les arts martiaux. Il ne nous maltraite pas. Disons, qu'aujourd'hui, il a eu la main un peu leste. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la petite fille. Cela semblait plausible, les deux enfants portaient des tenues d'arts martiaux, et le père aussi. Hazel comprit ce qu'ils avaient cru. Il sentit un grand embarras monter en lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi naïf.

« Euh… Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr que c'était juste un entraînement !

- Mais il n'est pas un peu dur avec vous ? Vous n'êtes que des enfants…

- Nous sommes plus forts que nous n'en avons l'air, » répondit Mâron avant que son frère n'ait le temps de dire d'autres bêtises.

Sharwer posa encore quelques questions, puis, convaincu, laissa Wakuchin poursuivre ses soins. Sur le moment Mâron avait presque trouvé le malentendu assez amusant, et une fois la gêne passée, Hazel aussi. Mais ils savaient que leur situation n'était pas réjouissante. Leurs contacts avec leur père se limitaient à ces séances d'entraînement. Et ces moments étaient devenus un vrai calvaire. L'attitude de Nato les rendait insupportables. Le plaisir des arts martiaux qu'il leur avait transmis durant leurs premières années avait complètement disparu. Ce n'était plus qu'une contrainte éprouvante, tant physiquement que moralement. Leur relation s'était complètement dégradée, et si les enfants n'avaient pas peur de leur père, ils n'en appréhendaient pas moins les instants où ils étaient seuls avec lui, qui signifiaient soit une indifférence totale soit une sévérité insurmontable.

Ils restèrent à l'hôpital encore un moment, le temps pour Wakuchin de faire quelques radios de Hazel. Mâron demanda à son père comment avait réagi leur mère, mais il lui répondit qu'il n'était pas parvenu à la joindre. Le médecin revint donc avec son patient. Le garçon avait seulement une côte fêlée, il ne devait pas trop bouger durant trois ou quatre semaines. Le sang qu'il avait craché n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il s'était mordu la langue sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, l'appartement était silencieux. Les enfants hélèrent leur mère, mais elle ne répondit pas. Nato alla regarder dans leur chambre si elle n'y était pas. Les enfants la cherchèrent de leur côté et ils la trouvèrent dans la salle de séjour, allongée sur le canapé de cuir noir. Effondrée serait un meilleur mot, ses cheveux décoiffés, une robe blanche frippée et tachée sur le dos. En face du canapé, la grande télé sur le meuble qui faisait aussi office d'étagère plein de livres et de babioles, était allumée, mais il n'y avait plus d'image ni de son, il était tard et la chaîne qu'elle regardait était fermée. Un verre renversé se trouvait à ses pieds. Trois bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le tapis de bambou du salon, sous la petite table de verre. Les enfants eurent un choc. Leur mère buvait ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer une chose pareille ?

Leur père pénétra dans la pièce et resta un moment immobile.

« Allez dans vos chambres, » finit-il par dire.

« Mais…

- Tout de suite ! »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent la voix de leur mère. Ils tendirent alors l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

- … Il est tard. Tu rentres seulement maintenant ?

- J'étais à l'hôpital avec les enfants.

- À l'hôpital ? ! Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! Les enfants vont bien ? ! Hazel ? ! Mâron ? !

- Ils vont très bien ! Tu iras les voir plus tard.

- Comment ça "plus tard" ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- … Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort à l'entraînement. Hazel a une côte fêlée, mais d'ici deux ou trois semaines il sera guéri. Il va s'en remettre. C'est rien. Il doit être fort.

- Comment ? ! Hazel ! Mon chéri !

- Je t'ai dit que tu irais les voir plus tard ! On doit d'abord discut…

- Lâche-moi ! Discuter de quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée quand c'est arrivé ?

- Je l'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Trop saoule je suppose…

- …

- Depuis quand ?

- Pardon ?

- Depuis quand tu bois ?

- … Depuis aujourd'hui… J'avais envie d'essayer une fois. Voir si ça irait mieux…

- Et ?

- Bof…

- Bof ? ! Tu te fous de moi ! ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? ! Il n'y a pas qu'aujourd'hui. Tu es devenue complètement léthargique ! Tu ne fais rien de la journée et tu ne cherches même pas de travail. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te lamenter !

- Quoi ? ! Mais de quel droit tu te permets de me faire la morale ? ! Toi, tu es devenu aussi fermé qu'une huître ! On n'arrive plus à savoir ce que tu penses ! Tout ce qui t'obsède c'est de devenir plus fort et de rendre les enfants plus forts ! Tu as vu ce que tu leur fais subir ? Hazel a fini à l'hôpital à cause de tes stupides entraînements ! Avant tu essayais de leur transmettre quelque chose d'important, maintenant tu ne fais que les harceler ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu de discussion de père à fils et de père à fille avec eux, hein ? Et avec moi ? Tu n'es plus ni un père, ni un mari ! Tu n'es plus qu'une espèce de brute insensible ! ! Depuis le jour où ce démon…

- Tais-toi ! »

Le ton avait clairement monté entre eux.

« Tu vois ! Tu refuses d'en parler ! Quand… Quand nous étions morts…

- Tais-toi, je te dis !

- Quand nous étions morts, c'était absolument atroce. La mort est un lieu horrible. Quand j'imagine qu'un jour je devrais… Je devrais y retourner… Que… Que nos enfants devront…

- Ça suffit !

- Bon dieu, mais pourquoi je devrais me taire ? J'étouffe à ne pas en parler et tu es la seule personne avec qui je puisse le faire ! Je… Je… »

Elle commença à avoir une voix chevrotante, comme si elle pleurait.

« Non, reviens ! Écoute… » implora-t-elle.

« Lâche-moi ! Libre à toi de te laisser aller si tu veux, mais moi je compte bien me préparer à ne plus jamais être pris par surprise !

- C'est de ta faute !

- …

- Non… Excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… Non, attends ! Si on en parlait, je suis sûr qu'on se sentirait mieux et les choses redeviendraient comme av…

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

- Aaah !

- … Minable ! Quelle faible ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Moi, au moins, nos enfants savent que je les aime ! »

La porte du séjour claqua, puis celle de la chambre des parents. Peu de temps après, les enfants entendirent leur mère sangloter. Ils se mirent aussi à pleurer.

Après cette dispute, les choses allèrent de mal en pis. Un silence encore plus pesant qu'avant s'installa. Leur mère ne but plus, mais Mâron et Hazel voyaient bien qu'elle dépérissait. Elle s'efforçait de leur apporter tout son soutien et son amour, mais ils ressentaient son désarroi. Ils lui avaient proposé d'écouter ce qu'elle voulait tant dire à Nato, d'être ses confidents, mais elle leur avait répondu en souriant faiblement que ce n'était pas leur rôle. Leur père en revanche, même s'il se montrait moins violent à l'entraînement, était devenu encore plus dur et fermé. Quasiment inaccessible. Les enfants commençaient à avoir un profond ressentiment envers lui. Ils lui en voulaient énormément, ils l'estimaient coupable de l'abattement de Dona. Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas que lui aussi s'enfonçait dans une profonde détresse. Dona, elle, l'avait décelé, c'est pourquoi elle restait avec lui, elle espérait qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir. Elle avait compris qu'il culpabilisait. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu les protéger, elle et les enfants, d'avoir perdu, d'avoir été trop faible.


	3. À l'hôpital

Un an et demi passa. Nato continuait à se cacher derrière son mur d'indifférence, Dona de s'enfoncer dans sa dépression. L'animosité des enfants à l'égard de leur père montait. Ils continuaient malgré tout leur entraînement drastique, et ils étaient devenus vraiment très forts, mais Nato n'était jamais satisfait. Les jumeaux étaient inscrits dans une école de Kita no Miyako. Ils avaient réussi à s'intégrer, mais ils ne s'étaient pas fait de vrais amis et préféraient rester entre eux. Quant à leurs notes, elles n'étaient pas fantastiques, mais étaient suffisamment bonnes pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter d'un redoublement. Compte tenu du temps qu'ils passaient à leur entraînement, temps qui débordait sur celui qui aurait dû être imparti aux études, on pouvait même considérer que leurs notes étaient extraordinaires.

Mâron et Hazel suivaient un cours d'histoire, un cours qui les ennuyait profondément. M. Rekish, un petit homme dont les quelques cheveux entourant sa calvitie étaient grisonnants, et qui portait un costume brun foncé, était absolument soporifique de l'avis de tous les bambins. Mais il avait la punition facile, voilà pourquoi ils préféraient s'ennuyer plutôt que de chahuter.

« Gérinovitch est né en 374 dans une petite ville du sud de la région du Jakchyo et est mort en 435 à Santeren, l'actuelle Naka no Miyako. Il est considéré comme l'un des plus grands philosophes du IVe siècle. Cependant, il était aussi un homme politique très important de l'histoire. Et c'est à cet aspect que nous allons nous intéresser. En effet, en tant que Premier Ministre de l'ancienne petite république de Goranz, dont Santeren était la capitale, je le rappelle, il apporta des réformes économiques très efficaces qui furent ensuite adoptées par toutes les petites nations de l'époque. Ces réformes… »

Mâron et Hazel n'écoutaient même pas, et regardaient à travers les grandes fenêtres à carreaux de style ancien. Ils se sentaient tellement peu concernés par ce qui était dit. Mais c'était à peu près pareil pour tous les cours. Cependant malgré le désintérêt pour les études qu'ils ressentaient, l'école était le seul endroit où les jumeaux se sentaient à peu près bien. Le seul lieu où ils ne ressentaient pas cette angoisse oppressante. Ils redoutaient toute la journée le moment de retourner chez eux, de retrouver le sourire vide de leur mère, essayant de se montrer chaleureuse et aimante envers ses enfants, mais ne parvenant qu'à leur communiquer son mal d'être. Puis leur père rentrait, toujours glacial. Il demandait à leur mère si ses recherches de travail avançaient, elle rétorquait que non et il n'allait pas plus loin. Il ne lui jetait pas un regard. Il demandait alors aux enfants d'aller se préparer pour leur entraînement. Ceux-ci ne ressentaient plus que de la colère pour lui. Il s'en était rendu compte, mais pensait que cela les aiderait à se battre avec plus d'ardeur.

« Mâron, est-ce que tu peux me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Et merde ! » pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi moi ? Personne n'écoute de toute façon !

- Alors ?

- Et puis va te faire voir ! » continua-t-elle en elle-même. « Non. » Cette fois-ci, elle parla à haute voix.

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » répondit-elle sèchement, agacée par l'insistance de l'instituteur.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Mais un regard furieux de M. Rekish suffit à les faire taire. La trentaine d'élèves assis sur des pupitres en bois individuels, se calma et détourna les yeux. Sauf Mâron et Hazel qui n'avaient même pas réagi à cette technique pourtant si efficace avec les autres élèves. Le professeur n'appréciait pas du tout. Il pensait que pour se faire respecter, il fallait s'imposer. Or il sentait bien que ces deux jumeaux étaient loin de le trouver impressionnant, c'est pourquoi il ne les aimait pas beaucoup.

« Au bureau de M. Kocho ! Et vite ! On va voir si tu fais toujours la maligne ! »

Mâron obéit mais rit intérieurement. Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle avait peur du proviseur ? Elle était habituée à bien plus coriace. Elle repoussa sa petite natte derrière son dos recouvert d'un simple t-shirt blanc, puis elle passa sa main sur son jean, comme pour le défroisser, et prenant son sac à doc bleu marin, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Son frère ricana sous cape, repoussant ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient pile au niveau des yeux. Pendant qu'elle sortait, le professeur continua sa leçon.

« Gérinovich fut aussi le premier à proposer, lors de la fameuse Conférence de Jineba en 412, la formation d'un super état qui regrouperait tous les petits pays d'alors en une grande fédération. Bien qu'on lui ait ri au nez, il parvient quand même à faire accepter un accord de libre échange complet qui aboutira six ans plus tard sur le Traité de Parsley City. C'était le début de ce qui deviendra cette future supra nation que nous connaissons tous et dans laquelle nous vivons. Le plus incroyable est que Gérinovitch avait déjà préparé ce qui pourrait être les fondements politiques pour le bon fonctionnement d'un tel état. Ces fondements sont encore actuellement utilisés par le Roi Kokuô ! »

Elle alla chez le proviseur, dont le bureau avait le même style ancien que toute la bâtisse. Le relativement jeune proviseur en lui-même affichait un air sérieux et élégant, dans son petit costard bleu-gris et avec sa petite moustache du même brun que ses cheveux bien peignés en arrière. Elle lui raconta pourquoi on la lui avait envoyée, sans même essayer d'enjoliver les choses en sa faveur. M. Rekish entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et se joignit à la leçon de morale qu'avait entamée le proviseur. Elle ne fit même pas semblant d'écouter, mais ils ne parurent pas le remarquer puisqu'ils finirent par la laisser partir avec deux heures de colle et une copie à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Deux heures de colle ? Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte à quel point cela la soulageait.

Une fois sortie du bureau, elle se dirigea vers la cours de récréation, un grand espace goudronné avec quelques arbres dispercés de-ci de-là, et des tables en bois réparties dans certaines zones. Au moment de sortir, un garçon de sa classe, Enpits, l'apostropha.

« Eh ! Tu sais que je t'ai trouvée cool tout à l'heure ? Tu l'as bien remis à sa place. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire pareil !

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ? » répondit-elle, indifférente.

« T'es folle ! J'oserais jamais !

- Alors ne dis pas de paroles en l'air !

- Allez ! Sois pas si méchante. Tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup !

- Ah, oui ? Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Eh! Sois cool ! Détends-toi ! Je te trouve très mignonne ! »

Il lui mit la main aux fesses. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une disciple du kurumisenryu, et encore moins qu'elle pourrait facilement assommer un adulte. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui envoya un violent coup du revers de la main. Il se retrouva à terre.

« Recommence ça, et je te brise tous les doigts de la main ! »

Le garçon, pleurant, se mit à saigner drument du nez. Mâron se demanda alors si elle n'y était pas allée un peu fort. Elle s'apprêtait à l'aider à se relever, mais il la repoussa. C'est alors qu'un grand gaillard d'une classe supérieure s'approcha. Il devait bien avoir trois ans de plus que Mâron.

« Dis donc, toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à mon petit frère ? »

Elle toisa le grand garçon du regard. Elle était désolée qu'Enpits saigne autant, mais pas au point de se rabaisser en s'excusant alors que c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée. Elle répondit donc : « Je l'ai frappé. Ça te pose un problème ? Il n'avait qu'à ne pas poser ses sales pattes sur moi ! »

Elle allait s'éloigner mais quatre autres grands adolescents, deux garçons et deux filles lui barrèrent la route. Le frère d'Enpits lui dit : « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te tirer après ce que tu as fait à mon petit frère ? On ne touche pas à la famille. »

Elle le dévisagea. Elle se disait bien que sa tête lui était familière, c'était Grafit, la brute du coin, et sa bande. Ainsi c'était le grand frère d'Enpits ? Elle regarda en direction de sa victime et vit qu'il la fixait d'un air goguenard malgré une expression toujours endolorie et des larmes aux yeux, la main sur le visage, le sang filtrant toujours au travers. Ils ne s'imaginaient tout de même pas lui faire peur ? Hazel qui voyait la scène de loin, s'approcha, dans son t-shirt rouge sans manches et son short beige.

« Un coup de main soeurette ?

- Fais comme tu veux. »

Des enfants s'étaient déjà agglutinés, flairant la bagarre.

« Mais pour qui ils se prennent ? » pesta Grafit. « Que l'un de vous s'occupe du gosse. Mais laissez-moi la gamine. »

Mâron lui jeta un regard glacial droit dans les yeux. Cela le mit encore plus en furie.

« Tu va arrêter de te croire supérieure !

- Mais je te suis supérieure, grosse brute sans cervelle. » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Cette phrase fit frémir tous ceux qui, parmi les spectateurs de la scène, avaient déjà eu à faire à Grafit. Ils se demandaient où cette fille trouvait le courage ou la folie de lui parler ainsi.

« Quoi ? ! ? »

Il leva le bras pour la frapper, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le baisser, Mâron lui fila un crochet du droit avec tout le poids de son corps dans le ventre. Grafit se plia en deux sous le regard ébahi des ses compagnons.

« Qu'est-ce que… Grafit !

- Sale gamine ! »

Les autres adolescents s'apprêtaient à attaquer Mâron, mais Hazel donna deux légers et rapides coups de pieds sur l'arrière du genou d'une d'entre eux, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra. Les autres s'arrêtèrent, sur le point de trébucher sur la jeune fille.

« Je commence à perdre patience ! On ne va quand même pas se faire ridiculiser par des gosses ! »

Sur ces mots, Grafit se releva. Les cinq adolescents encerclèrent les jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient les nerfs à vif. Ils avaient juste envie d'être tranquilles au moins un moment dans la journée, mais ces brutes les avaient vraiment mis en colère et ils voulaient en découdre. Hazel lança la première attaque, il se dirigea vers l'une des filles, celle-ci allait riposter, mais, au dernier au moment, il changea de direction et fonça vers Grafit qui était juste à côté. Il repoussa le bras de la fille du bout des doigts vers l'avant de la poitrine de celle-ci, et, dans un même mouvement, frappa du bout des quatre doigts de son autre main la gorge de Grafit qui en eut le souffle coupé. L'adolescente, distraite, n'eut pas le temps de voir Mâron lui sauter dessus pour lui asséner un coup de pied au visage. Elle fut propulsée au sol. La bagarre aurait pu continuer, si un professeur n'avait pas hurlé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Mâron tiqua quand elle se rendit compte que c'était encore M. Rekish. Apparemment, il avait été assigné pour surveiller le préau. Celui-ci aussi les regarda d'un air agacé quand il comprit que c'était Hazel et Mâron.

« Encore toi ? Décidément, tu n'en rates pas une, aujourd'hui ? Une bagarre à présent ? Et avec ton frère aussi ? Vous allez tous me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner chez M. Kocho ! »

Ni Mâron, ni Hazel n'essayèrent de protester que c'était Grafit et sa clique qui les avaient provoqués, et personne ne le fit à leur place. Rekish chargea un élève d'emmener Enpits à l'infirmerie, puis accompagna les jumeaux et la bande de Grafit chez le proviseur. Les cinq adolescents furent les premiers à passer devant Kocho. Quand ils sortirent de son bureau, ils jetèrent un regard noir aux petits et ceux-ci entrèrent. Une fois de plus Mâron se retrouva dans le bureau du proviseur, cette fois-ci accompagnée de son frère. Encore une fois le proviseur teint un discours moralisateur que les deux enfants n'écoutèrent pas, mais cette fois-ci M. Kocho ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas l'attention des jumeaux.

« Petits impertinents ! Vous… »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Oui ! … Comment ? Écoutez Hisho, je suis occupé. Est-ce que… … Comment ? … Oui… Je viens… »

Il raccrocha. Étrange, sa voix était passée de la colère à l'inquiétude en un instant. Il se leva.

« Restez là les enfants, je reviens tout de suite. M. Rekish restez avec eux. »

Les enfants n'en revenaient pas, auraient-ils senti de la douceur dans son intonation ? Il poussa la porte. Mâron et Hazel tentèrent de jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Mais ils ne parvinrent pas à voir quoique ce soit.

« Restez tranquilles ! » tonna Rekish.

Il ne changeait pas, lui. Les jumeaux patientèrent un moment avant que M. Kocho n'ouvre enfin la porte. Ils aperçurent ce qui semblait être un policier. Le proviseur appela Rekish, celui-ci, paraissant intrigué, avança vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment sur le seuil de la pièce, Kocho murmura quelque chose au professeur que les enfants ne purent saisir. Cependant ils virent Rekish prendre un air choqué et l'entendirent souffler "Mon Dieu !" Puis, ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et l'enseignant sortit de la pièce en leur jetant un regard compatissant. Là, c'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils virent Kocho s'approcher d'eux d'un air triste. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils étaient franchement inquiets. L'homme s'accroupit devant eux.

« Les enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, votre mère a eu un accident. Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle… Elle est dans un état critique. »

Mâron et Hazel étaient dans la voiture des deux policières qui les emmenaient à l'hôpital. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient bondir hors de leurs corps. Apparemment leur mère s'était fait renverser par une voiture alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Le chauffard s'était ensuite enfui. C'était tout ce que les enfants avaient pu soutirer des deux agentes de police à force de les marteler de questions. Celles-ci leur avaient aussi dit qu'on n'avait pas réussi à contacter leur père. D'autres policiers étaient alors partis le chercher à son lieu de travail que son employeur leur avait indiqué, le stade Sakkâ où il était responsable de la sécurité pour la journée. Mais ça, les enfants s'en fichaient car ils savaient que l'accident de leur mère n'intéresserait pas leur père.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, les quatre allèrent droit à la réception.

« Bonjour monsieur, Agentes Manacle et Païpu, pourrions-nous savoir le numéro de la chambre de Mme Nuss Dona, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux agentes, habillées du même uniforme bleu à casquette, auraient pu former un duo comique si les circonstances s'y étaient prêtées, tant elles avaient un physique opposé. Manacle était petite mais corpulente, avait la peau noire, des cheveux frisés et de grands yeux. Alors que Païpu était grande et élancée, avec une peau pâle, des cheveux noires, longs et lisses et des yeux en amande. L'infirmier en charge les toisa un moment, puis sembla étonné quand il vit que ces deux policières étaient accompagnées de deux enfants.

« C'est… C'est pourquoi ?

- Nous accompagnons ses enfants. »

Il jeta un regard sur les visages angoissés de Mâron et Hazel, puis sans dire un mot tapota sur un ordinateur et informa : « Chambre 413. »

Suivis des deux policières, les jumeaux arrivèrent à la chambre 413 où ils firent face à un spectacle terrifiant. Leur mère, qui avait le visage en partie couvert de bandelettes ensanglantées et un torse nu dans le même état, se débattait avec les médecins et les infirmiers. Elle hurlait et sanglotait.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas mourir !

- Bien sûr que non, madame ! Calmez-vous !

- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas ! Là-bas c'est horrible ! C'est… C'est pire que tout !

- Madame, calmez-vous ! Vous ouvrez toutes vos plaies !

- On souffre atrocement ! Terreur ! Sou… Souffrance ! Douleeuuuur !

- Vite ! Zéro trois de morphine !

- Non ! Non ! Pas de morphine ! Je veux rester réveillée !

- Bon sang ! Il faut la calmer !

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-baaas !

- Mais sanglez-la ! »

Soudain, Dona aperçut ses enfants.

« Mâron ! Hazel ! Aidez-moi ! Empêchez-les de me faire ça ! »

L'agente Païpu éloigna les enfants de la chambre. Ils entendirent quelques hurlements.

« Tenez-lui le bras pendant que j'injecte !

- Noooon !

- Mais tenez-lui le bras ! »

Puis les hurlements s'apaisèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les entende plus. Hazel et Mâron étaient prostrés sur le banc dans lequel les policières les avaient installés. L'hôpital émettait tous les bruits classiques de n'importe quel hôpital, avait la même odeur et il était d'une blancheur immaculée et oppressante. Les deux enfants se sentaient impuissants. Puis après quelques minutes un médecin vint leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient aller voir leur mère. Ses bandelettes n'étaient plus aussi imprégnées de sang que tout à l'heure, sans doute les avait-on changées. Elle avait le visage un peu adouci. Elle était dans une chambre individuelle, aussi blanche que le reste de l'hôpital. Après un long moment silencieux auprès de leur mère, Hazel se leva.

« Je vais nous chercher un verre d'eau. »

Mâron ne répondit pas. En revenant, Hazel surprit une conversation entre Manacle et un médecin. Il était dans un angle de vue difficile pour les deux adultes et il les écouta.

« Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

- Et bien, ses blessures sont très graves et elle a de nombreuses hémorragies internes et des côtes brisées. Mais le plus inquiétant est son état d'excitation intense. Elle est arrivée ici inconsciente et on l'a soignée comme on pouvait, mais une fois réveillée elle s'est mise à s'agiter violemment et à tenir des propos incohérents. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un air aussi effrayé. À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas comment elle peut avoir la force de s'agiter ainsi, avec six côtes cassées, elle ne devrait même plus pouvoir remuer. Nous avons eu le plus grand mal à la calmer, nous lui avons injecté de la morphine à trois reprises. Mais ces agitations ont beaucoup aggravé son état.

- Je vois…

- Je sais que vous vouliez l'interroger pour qu'elle vous donne la description du chauffard ou de son véhicule, mais très franchement elle n'est pas en état…

- Nous comprenons. Nous avons essayé de trouver des témoins oculaires qui nous donneraient des indications sur le conducteur, mais comme très souvent dans ces cas, tout le monde a vu la scène, mais personne n'a vu le chauffard… Une voiture blanche à roues, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Nous n'avons pu qu'obtenir des témoignages sur le comportement de Mme Nuss. Ils s'accordent tous pour dire qu'elle avait l'air terriblement déprimée et qu'elle a traversé la rue de manière très imprudente. »

Hazel reteint son souffle.

« Mon Dieu ! Un suicide ? Pourtant, tout à l'heure…

- Non. Je ne pense pas… On ne se suicide pas avec des commissions que l'on vient de faire…

- Tant mieux… C'est déjà dur comme ça. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ses enfants… Vous avez des nouvelles du père ?

- Justement, mon équipière est allée appeler nos collègues pour savoir s'ils arrivent. Ils étaient en route… Malheureusement ils étaient coincés dans un embouteillage dû à un carambolage, la dernière fois qu'on leur a parlé. J'espère que ça va mieux.

- J'espère qu'ils ne mettront pas trop longtemps, car je ne pense pas qu'elle passera la nuit.

- Mon dieu ! Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Malheureusement… Il y a très peu de chances qu'elle survive…

- Pauvres enfants… »

À ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit d'eau. Hazel venait de laisser tomber les gobelets, sous le choc.

« Tu… Tu étais là… ? »

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant d'un air triste. Manacle s'avança vers Hazel, s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Le monde de Hazel était sur le point de s'écrouler pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. Mais il ne pleura pas.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il ne dit pas un mot. Il n'avait pas ramené d'eau et Mâron ne posa pas de questions. Dona était toujours endormie mais marmonnait un charabia incompréhensible, on pouvait juste saisir quelques mots, "mort", "souffrance", "là-bas", "terreur" et d'autres choses incohérentes. Il s'approcha du lit pour se mettre à son chevet. Il observa son visage à moitié couvert par des bandages. Quand tout a coup sa mère ouvrit des yeux révulsés, saisit fortement le poignet de Mâron et murmura d'une voix d'outre-tombe : « Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent. Mâron finit par crier à Hazel : « Va chercher un médecin. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Il courut vers le médecin.

« Venez vite ! Maman s'est réveillée !

- Quoi ? ! Mais c'est impossible avec toute la morphine qu'on lui a administrée ! »

Il appela tout de même une autre médecin et des infirmiers. Ils accoururent tous vers la chambre, y compris les deux policières qui voulaient savoir ce qui se passait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre Dona tenait toujours le poignet de sa fille, mais avait les yeux fermés, la face crispée. Le rythme cardiaque affichait à plat sur l'écran. Un son aigu et continu se faisait entendre. Mâron se retourna. Une expression indescriptible sur le visage et une intonation indéfinissable dans la voix, elle souffla : « Elle ne veut pas me lâcher… »

Tout le monde eut froid dans le dos et se figea une seconde. Puis un médecin reprit ses esprits.

« Elle est en arrêt cardiaque. Vite ! Allez chercher un défibrillateur et dégager sa fille de son étreinte, sinon on va l'électrocuter ! En attendant, je vais lui faire un massage cardiaque ! »

Le médecin se mit au travail. Tandis que l'autre docteure ramenait le défibrillateur, mais elle ne put l'appliquer car les infirmiers ne parvenaient pas à faire lâcher prise à la mère. Pourtant, celle-ci était morte. Seuls ses muscles crispés la faisaient s'accrocher à sa fille.

« Mais bon sang ! D'où vient cette rigidité musculaire ? »

Hazel assistait à la scène, complètement paralysé, sur le pas de la porte. Il revivait les événements de deux ans plus tôt. L'impuissance. L'angoisse. L'incompréhension. La terreur. Sa mère morte. Ses bandages s'étaient à nouveau couverts de sang. Le regard de sa sœur était redevenu aussi vide que ce jour-là. Cette fois-ci, il ne pleurait pas. Pendant qu'on brisait les doigts de sa mère pour la délivrer, Mâron resta impassible. L'agente Manacle prit Hazel par les épaules et l'éloigna de la chambre.

Quand leur père arriva enfin, il était trop tard. Ses enfants, lorsqu'ils le virent entrer dans la chambre où ils étaient restés sans bouger, sans parler et sans avoir la moindre réaction jusque-là, lui jetèrent un regard plein de haine. Leur mère était morte sans avoir eu l'écoute qu'elle demandait. Ils sortirent. Nato les regarda un moment, impassible, s'éloigner de lui. Il s'assit au chevet de sa défunte épouse, repoussa la couverture, contempla son visage livide un moment, lui prit délicatement sa main encore intacte, posa doucement son propre visage dessus et pleura en silence.


	4. Un jour comme un autre

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le skycar familial. Ils rentraient après avoir passé plusieurs heures à l'hôpital, toute la nuit en fait. Le père était resté un long moment au chevet du corps sans vie de son épouse. Les enfants, prostrés, n'avaient pas bougé des chaises dans le long couloir, à côté de la chambre de leur mère. Beaucoup de personnel et de gens venus visité des patients les regardaient curieusement, mais ne s'arrêtaient pas. Manacle et Païpu, les deux agentes, ayant fini leur service n'avaient pas quitté les deux enfants. Elles avaient essayé de leur faire évacuer leur chagrin. Mais ce fut vain, Mâron et Hazel étaient demeurés silencieux et n'avaient versé aucune larme. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire, était leur apporter une présence réconfortante. Lorsque Nato était enfin sorti de la chambre de sa femme, il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer. Il avait réglé toutes les affaires administratives immédiates concernant le décès de Dona, puis s'était dirigé vers ses enfants. Les deux agentes s'étaient alors effacées. Il s'était assis auprès d'eux. Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques minutes, puis il avait tenté un geste de tendresse, mais Mâron et Hazel l'avaient repoussé. Il avait essayé de leur parler, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi, il avait voulu établir un vrai contact avec eux, mais il avait échoué.

Il regarda à travers le rétroviseur et observa ses enfants. C'était peut-être trop tard. Il avait coupé la communication depuis trop longtemps. Mais il se devait de tout faire pour la reprendre. Il s'était enfin réveillé, mais le réveil était dur. Il avait perdu son épouse. Il l'avait enfermée dans le silence, et ses amers regrets ne pourraient jamais changer cet état de fait. Mais il avait bien l'intention de libérer ses enfants de cet enfermement.

Ils finirent par arriver chez eux. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas dormi de la nuit, ils n'allèrent pas se coucher immédiatement. Évidemment, ils ressentaient un grand vide. Le fait de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là… Mâron et Hazel espéraient que le ciel redeviendrait noir. Mais ils savaient que ça n'arriverait pas. Cette mort était trop réelle contrairement à la dernière fois. L'absence de leur mère était pesante, mais ils allaient devoir s'y faire. Ils ne la reverraient plus, malgré tous leurs espoirs que le ciel s'obscurcisse. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour Nato, et il se demandait comment il allait remplir ce vide. Ses enfants, eux, connaissaient bien cette émotion. Ils l'avaient vécue deux ans et demi auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne revoyaient pas un bon souvenir à chaque coin de l'appartement, non. Ils se rappelaient seulement des sourires vides de leur mère, de son désespoir de plus en plus profond. Leur colère envers leur père montait, ils en ressentaient presque de la haine.

Nato alla dans la cuisine, il prépara un lait chaud et quelques biscuits. Il les rapporta dans la salle de séjour. Il savait que reprendre le contact avec ses enfants n'allait pas être chose facile. Il devait y aller doucement.

« Tenez… Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis hier midi. Mangez ça. Ensuite, allez vous coucher. Vous avez besoin de dormir un peu. Je vous préparerai quelque chose de plus consistant à votre réveil. »

Les enfants lui jetèrent un regard haineux, se levèrent et partir dans leurs chambres. La colère qu'ils ressentaient envers lui les aveuglait tant, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'après deux ans et demi il était enfin redevenu leur père. Après qu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce, Nato fixa les deux tasses de lait et les biscuits. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il sentait que cela allait souvent arriver, mais il s'en fichait, il s'était libéré. Même s'il avait fallu une tragédie pour cela, il s'était libéré. Et il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop tard pour eux, au moins.

Les jumeaux s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Hazel. Cependant ils ne disaient pas un mot, la présence de l'autre les réconfortait, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient tous les deux enfilés leur tenues pour se coucher, de simples t-shirts blancs et des bas de training jaune pour le garçon et bleu pour la fille. Le brun était couché sur son lit, tourné vers le mur. Mâron était assise au pied de ce même lit. Elle observait le mur d'en face, recouvert des posters des groupes préférés de son frère. Au bout, d'un moment, elle entendit un léger gémissement. Elle se leva et regarda son frère.

« Hazel… ? »

Il dormait, mais une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il devait rêver. Sa sœur essuya la larme et lui caressa la joue. Elle sourit tristement. Elle couvrit son frère, puis se coucha dos à dos avec lui. Elle s'assoupit rapidement. Le père passa dans la chambre et vit qu'ils dormaient tous les deux. Il eut un sourire à la fois tendre et mélancolique. Il fouilla dans une armoire, en sortit une couverture et en recouvrit Mâron. Il alla lui aussi se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard, eurent lieu les funérailles. Le ciel ne s'était pas assombri. Malgré le petit et vain espoir que les deux enfants avaient eu, il n'y eut pas de second miracle. La police avait cherché le meurtrier de leur mère, celui qui s'était enfui après l'avoir renversée, mais ne le retrouvèrent pas.

Nato avait essayé tout le temps d'avant la cérémonie de se rapprocher de ses enfants, mais ce fut inutile, ils se muraient dans une haine silencieuse. Le pire était que cela les empêchait d'exprimer leur chagrin. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable vis à vis de Dona, mais aussi des jumeaux. Il avait songé à déménager, mais il avait renoncé devant l'exemple du gâchis qui s'était produit malgré leur dernier départ. Partir ne servirait à rien, il fallait qu'il résolve cela là où ils étaient déjà.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à ces funérailles. Leurs grand-parents étaient tous décédés, d'ailleurs à part la mère de leur père, Mâron et Hazel n'en avaient connu aucun. Dona avait bien eu un petit frère, mais celui-ci était mort bébé et Nato était fils unique. Quant aux rares amis que la famille avait à l'époque où ils vivaient en montagne, ils les avaient tous perdus en déménageant, n'ayant donné leurs coordonnées à aucun d'eux. Et vu l'isolement psychologique dans lequel toute la famille s'était plongée, ils ne s'étaient évidemment pas fait de nouveaux amis à Kita no Miyako. Ainsi, à part Nato, Mâron, Hazel et les agentes Manacle et Païpu, qui avaient eu la gentillesse de venir assister à la cérémonie avec eux, il n'y avait personne. Le cimetière était vide. Cependant, Hazel remarqua une femme brune qui restait debout au loin. Elle resta là un moment regardant dans leur direction puis le sol. Elle finit par partir.

Un peu plus de six ans plus tard, le 12 octobre 761, dans une grotte des montagnes au sud de Kita no Miyako aménagée en laboratoire plein de machines et de cables dispersés partout, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants gémissait dans son long blouson blanc. Il frappa sur son bureau plein de paperasses et de plans mécaniques.

« Non ! Il… Il ne peut pas être mort ! C'est moi qui devais le tuer ! Pas cette espèce d'extraterrestre débarqué d'on ne sait où ! Noooooon ! Ma vengeance ! Tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu ces onze dernières années ! Vain ! Tout cela n'a servi à rien ! Tout ce que j'ai construit ! »

Il renversa tout sur son bureau et continua à frapper dessus en pleurant et hurlant. Il finit par se calmer, essoufflé.

« Du… Du calme ! Réfléchis un peu. Ses amis vont le ressusciter. Oui, d'ici un an il reviendra et quand ils se seront débarrassés des deux autres Saiyans, tout reviendra à la normale, et j'aurais en plus pu récolter d'autres données de leurs combats. Oui, voilà, je dois persévérer ! »

Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une table d'opération derrière lui. Un corps s'y trouvait, de nombreux câbles lui étaient reliés.

« Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours utilisé des batteries rechargeables. Malheureusement, ce type de batterie a une durée très limitée avant de devoir être rechargée. J'ai à chaque fois amélioré les capacités de stockage énergétique, mais je n'ai pas réussi à enrayer ce défaut. Avec les nombreux pouvoirs que j'ai dû leur donner, le type de batterie que N°8 utilisait n'était pas aussi efficace avec les androïdes 9 à 15, car il se décharge beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais cette fois, j'ai réussi à créer une batterie aux capacités infinies ! Et tu vas en bénéficier mon petit N°16. Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! N°10, va me chercher la batterie. »

Une personne adossée au mur, immobile, bougea soudainement.

« Hé ! Hé ! N°16, tu seras mon chef-d'œuvre. »

Le même jour, un peu plus au nord, à Kita no Miyako, dans une salle de jeux, deux adolescents jouent à un jeu d'arcade rétro.

« Bon sang, Mâron, si tu crois que tu va m'avoir comme ça ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle avait un air indifférent.

« Merde ! J'en reviens pas ! Comment tu peux gagner en t'en foutant ?

- Partons. Je m'ennuie. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as traînée ici. Quel endroit nul !

- Ohlala ! Sœurette, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je te dis. »

Beaucoup de gens dans la salle de jeux surpeuplée, les suivaient du regard. Il faut dire que leurs traits fins et leurs yeux d'un bleu cristallin et perçants n'étaient qu'un exemple de leur beauté. Mâron portait un jeans bleu, moulant, déchiré aux deux genoux et un léger juste-au-corps rouge, sans manches, le col montant jusqu'au milieu du cou. Elle avait des mitaines de cuir noir et des baskets noires aux lacets rouges. Une large ceinture noire était posée sur ses hanches. Ces longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules. Hazel, lui, arborait aussi un simple jeans bleu, déchiré, serré avec une ceinture brune et un t-shirt moulant, vert militaire, aux manches arrachées. Il chaussait de larges bottes noires-vertes, délacées. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient coiffés en arrière. Il avait de plus un foulard orange enroulé autour d'un de ses bras.

Tout à coup, le regard de Mâron fut attiré par quelque chose. Elle se mit à sourire. Hazel, intrigué, porta son attention dans la même direction. Comprenant ce que pensait sa sœur, il prit aussi un air satisfait. Dans le fond, à côté des vitrines de l'établissement, se trouvait un groupe de voyous, cinq garçons et trois filles. Ils parlaient vulgairement et très bruyamment. Les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la bande. Lorsqu'un des garçons du groupe, du genre bien musclé, celui qui était le plus proche de Mâron, les aperçut, il dit à la jeune fille :

« Hé ! Ma petite blondinette ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je te plais, c'est ça ? Tu sais que t'as de la chance ! T'es plutôt mon genre ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mâron se faisait aborder de manière aussi minable. Elle commençait à s'y habituer même si ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir se défouler. Elle se comporta comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle sourit malicieusement.

« Tu sais que toi aussi tu es mon genre…

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

- T'as une touche, on dirait ! Et elle est canon, la poupée ! Tu m'en laisseras un peu, après.

- Tu rêves, je garde tout pour moi ! »

Tous les loubards, y compris les filles, riaient grassement. C'était une constante chez les membres de gangs de la ville, qu'il soit garçons ou filles, hétéros ou homos, ils riaient grassement aux blagues vulgaires.

« Tout à fait le genre de mec que j'aime tabasser. »

Là, tous les gloussements cessèrent en un instant.

« Quoi ? Non mais comment qu'elle me cause l'autre pétasse ! »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Elle ressentait un grand plaisir à l'idée qu'elle allait se défouler.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comme il s'est fait casser !

- La honte !

- Vos gueules !

- Hé ! Hé ! Mais il est mignon le garçon qui l'accompagne ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! »

Si Mâron attirait les machos musclés et sans cervelles, Hazel, lui, attirait les filles vulgaires ou les cruches qui voulaient se faire passer pour rebelles. Tous les deux avaient déjà eu de nombreux petits-amis et petites-amis, mais ils étaient toujours tombés sur ce genre de personnes, et ils s'en lassaient très rapidement. Jusqu'au point où ils décidèrent d'arrêter complètement les petits-amis. D'ailleurs, ils ne comprenaient même pas pourquoi ils avaient commencé à en avoir. Probablement juste pour voir quel intérêt les autres y portaient. Eux n'y avaient rien vu d'intéressant.

La loubarde prit une pose aussi provocante que sa tenue et tenta de caresser le dessous du menton de Hazel du bout de son index. Celui-ci lui attrapa prestement la main.

« Ôte tes sales pattes !

- Doucement, mon mignon. On ne parle pas comme ça aux demoiselles.

- Si tu veux jouer la "demoiselle", ne soit pas aussi vulgaire ! »

Cette dernière remarque acheva de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Mâron, qui commençait à s'ennuyer d'attendre de donner une leçon de bonnes manières au tas de muscles, n'en fut que plus satisfaite. Hazel aussi d'ailleurs.

Avant que le gérant, qui avait senti que les choses allaient barder, n'ait eu le temps de leur demander de quitter son établissement, une demi-douzaine d'autres voyous se rassemblèrent autour des jumeaux. Ces derniers se jetèrent un regard, sourirent, puis se lancèrent sur la personne qui les avait le plus indisposé. Mâron fonça donc droit sur le tas de muscle, celui-ci n'eut pas même le temps de réagir que déjà la "petite blondinette" lui avait donné un coup de poing sur le sternum, il se tordit de douleur, le souffle coupé et se tenant la poitrine. Celle qui avait abordé Hazel eut plus de réflexes et leva la jambe pour tenter une attaque. Hazel esquiva en tournant sur lui-même et dans le même mouvement lui enfila un coup de pied sur le dos. Elle s'étala au sol. Premier k.o.

Au moment où Mâron avançait pour en finir avec son adversaire, d'autres voyous foncèrent sur elle, le poing déjà levé. Celle-ci évita leurs attaques au dernier moment en s'accrochant à la tête du tas de muscle qui n'avait pas encore récupéré son souffle. Elle se teint dressée sur les mains, appuyée sur lui une fraction de secondes, juste le temps pour que ses deux agresseurs soient suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre. Et là, elle se laissa tomber en ajoutant sa propre force sur ses genoux qui vinrent se fracasser sur la tête des deux voyous. Puis continuant sur sa lancée elle repoussa la tête de celui sur qui elle venait de s'appuyer pour reprendre de la hauteur et redressant l'avant bras, lui mit un coup de coude sur la nuque. Elle ratterrit élégamment. Plus que quatre.

Hazel, pendant ce temps, taclait l'un de ses adversaires. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le dos. Il se retrouva donc épaule à épaule avec Hazel. Ce dernier lui envoya un coup de coude au visage. Un autre l'attaqua avec un banc pris dans la salle, il tenta de frapper les jambes du jumeau avec, mais il ne rencontra que le sol. Déjà, Hazel avait levé ses jambes, son adversaire n'eut que le temps de voir les pieds de celui-ci arrivés sur sa figure. Il fut alors éjecté contre une machine de jeu qui fut endommagée sous le choc. Dans un même élan, le jumeau se remit debout et s'élança sur un autre loubard, l'éjectant violemment sur une machine qui encore une fois explosa. Mâron, quant à elle, défenestrait la dernière avec un jeté.

« Partons ! Cet endroit est un trou à rats !

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, sœurette.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu choisis toujours des endroits minables et que comme une idiote je te suis. »

Ils ramassèrent leurs vestes, toutes deux en jeans avec des cols en laine, ainsi que quelques pièces des machines d'arcades détruites. Hazel fouilla le grand loubard et prit son étui à capsules hoipoi.

« Hé ! Hé ! J'espère que t'as de belles caisses. En tout cas, maintenant, elles sont à moi. »

Ils sortirent de la salle de jeu. Les passants s'étaient entassés à l'entrée devant la fille défenestrée par Mâron. Hazel sortit une capsule et l'activa. Un skycar maquillé blanc en sortit.

« Waouh ! Pas mal ! »

Il monta dedans, lançant quelques expressions d'admirations. Il s'aperçut soudainement que sa sœur le fixait.

« Allons ! Ne fais pas cette tête, Mâron ! Monte ! On va aller dans un magasin de fringues ! Et on va essayer cette caisse pour voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ! »

Elle soupira, il n'était définitivement qu'un gamin. Elle monta dans le skycar. Hazel décolla et fonça à toute vitesse vers Jucshin, le quartier chic de la ville. Hazel était devenu un passionné des véhicules en tout genre et d'armes à feu, tandis que Mâron… Et bien, Mâron faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux vêtements et à la mode. Mais en réalité, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, et de façon générale elle avait l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme, c'est pourquoi elle s'était choisie une "passion". Même si elle ne la "passionnait" pas, c'était encore ce qui l'ennuyait le moins.

Ils sortirent du skycar. Ils étaient dans une large et très étendue avenue avec des boutiques de luxe tout le long. On voyait facilement que les gens qui s'y promenaient étaient des hautes couches de la société, tous richement vêtus qu'ils étaient. Mâron se dirigea alors vers la boutique de vêtements qui lui semblait le moins ennuyeux. Tout le monde les regardait, mais pas à cause de leur beauté, plutôt à cause de leurs airs de racaille qui jurait avec les lieux. Entrant dans le vaste magasin avec des verrières au plafond, Mâron se fit interpeller par une vendeuse élégamment habillée et coiffée.

« Euh… Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ?

- Non, merci. »

Sa voix était suffisamment sèche pour dissuader la femme d'insister. Mâron essaya un très grand nombre de vêtements, ne remettant jamais rien à sa place. Elle prit bien une heure pour essayer toutes sortes de vêtements laissant tout en désordre au grand désarroi des employées. Comme à son habitude, l'adolescente mit discrètement dans une capsule hoipoi les habits qui lui plaisaient, laissa tout le reste sur place et sortit. Ni vu, ni connu. Les vendeuses n'avaient plus qu'à tout ranger et à constater lors de l'inventaire la disparition de certains de leurs articles.

« Au… Au revoir, mademoiselle. »

Mâron rejoignit son frère qui commençait à s'ennuyer à l'attendre dans le skycar.

« Le "shopping" a été bon ? »

Mâron ne répondit rien. Hazel haussa les épaules, démarra et ils s'envolèrent. L'adolescent continua à s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet un moment. Il allait le plus rapidement possible et s'en amusait beaucoup. Ils se firent même courser par la police, mais Hazel était vraiment très doué et il les sema facilement. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les montagnes qui entouraient la ville. Il décida alors de changer de véhicule. Il essaya plusieurs capsules hoipoi, et tomba finalement sur un modèle rétro rouge à quatre roues.

« Parfait ! C'est ce qu'il nous faut ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir faire des virages serrés et de beaux dérapages. »

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Même Mâron avait apprécié ces prises de risques. Finalement ils stoppèrent le véhicule près d'une falaise pour se détendre. On y avait une vue imprenable sur Kita no Miyako. On pouvait observer toute l'agitation de l'ensemble de la ville, les grands buildings, les tours, les bâtiments ronds, les batisses sphériques posées sur des des pilones de béton, les skycars qui volaient, des montagnes brunes à perte de vue comme arrière-fond et un ciel d'un bleu sans nuages. Il faisait chaud pour une journée d'octobre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

En principe aujourd'hui était un jour de lycée, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux adolescents séchaient. En fait, ils allaient au lycée juste assez souvent pour ne pas être renvoyés. Cela leur donnait une excuse pour ne rien faire. Le plus incroyable était que leurs notes étaient stables, pas exceptionnelles, mais suffisantes. Ce qui faisait dire aux professeurs qu'ils pourraient être d'excellents élèves et faire de grandes études s'ils arrêtaient de "zoner", comme les deux jumeaux aimaient à le dire.

Le directeur avait convoqué leur père à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était peine perdue, cela faisait belle lurette que Nato n'avait plus la moindre influence sur ses enfants. Certains professeurs, consciencieux dans leur travail, avaient tout essayé pour susciter l'intérêt des deux lycéens. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les autres, plus nombreux, ne les considéraient que comme de la racaille et ressentaient même du soulagement quand ils ne venaient pas en cours. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'attention que leur portaient les professeurs qui voulaient les aider. Mâron et Hazel avaient la particularité de les rendre très nerveux. Les enseignants se rendaient compte qu'ils ne les impressionnaient pas le moins du monde, et même si les deux élèves n'avaient jamais agressé personne, que ce soit physiquement ou oralement, dans l'enceinte du lycée, ces instituteurs n'avaient pas le moindre doute qu'ils le feraient sans hésiter à la plus minime indisposition. C'était par ailleurs l'opinion de la plupart des autres étudiants du lycée. Ils connaissaient tous leurs activités en dehors des cours. La majorité d'entre eux préféraient éviter les jumeaux, seuls ceux qui faisaient parti des bandes de voyous, ou les personnes qui fantasmaient sur les "rebelles" osaient s'approcher d'eux, mais le plus souvent le frère et la soeur les envoyaient paître.

En fait, la plupart des activités des jumeaux consistaient dans le vol, les courses avec des véhicules et la bagarre avec des loubards. Le combat et les courses étaient à peu près les seuls choses qui les faisaient éprouver des sensations. Le vol, c'était parce qu'ils voulaient avoir ce qu'ils désiraient, mais n'avaient pas envie de travailler pour ça. Ils avaient cessé l'entraînement depuis près de trois ans. Les relations avec leur père s'étaient dégradées à un point de non-retour. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Nato avait fait à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher d'eux, et parfois même les jumeaux avaient été touchés par ses efforts. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, ils refusaient de revoir en lui un père. Le problème n'était pas tant de lui pardonner, ça ils l'avaient fait depuis longtemps. Le problème était plus profond. S'ils avaient accepté de recevoir l'attention qu'il avait refusée à leur mère, ils auraient eu l'impression de la trahir. C'était elle qui en avait eu le plus besoin, sans jamais la recevoir. Mais il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Plus rien ne pourrait rattraper ça. En tout cas, ils ne voulaient pas retrouver une vie de famille normale après ce qu'il s'était passé, pour les deux jumeaux cela aurait été la plus grande des injustices. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait dit sur la mort, à son décès… Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer reprendre une vie heureuse, en sachant "où" était leur mère.

« Tu te souviens de quand elle est morte ? »

Mâron regarda son jumeau, surprise qu'ils pensent tous deux à la même chose. Elle sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas son frère pour rien.

« Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?

- Tu… Tu te rappelles de ces choses qu'elle a dit sur la mort ? »

Le visage de Mâron s'assombrit.

« Oui…

- Tu crois que c'était vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle est en train de souffrir en ce moment ? »

Mâron regarda Hazel, un peu étonnée, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi ouvertement. À vrai dire, après la mort de leur mère, même si le frère et la sœur étaient restés très proches l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais eu de grandes conversations, et leurs discussions étaient somme toute assez superficielles. Alors de là à parler de leur mère et de sa mort... Mâron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il le fit par lui-même.

« Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que oui ! Elle était déjà morte une fois. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir… Et puis, malgré que Nato ait tenté de se rapprocher de nous après son décès, il n'a jamais voulu aborder ce sujet. Il s'est pourtant montré ouvert pour tout, y compris sur ce qu'il a ressenti durant les années juste avant… Mais la mort… Ça… … Quel monde pourri. »

Mâron réfléchissait. Toute une vie pour en arriver là. À quoi tout cela servait-il ? Oui, "pourri" était le bon mot. Elle se sentait prisonnière. La vie ne lui semblait d'aucun intérêt, mais la mort était bien pire. Elle était obligée de subir. Elle n'en voulait plus à son père depuis longtemps, mais elle en voulait à sa mère. Elle avait baissé les bras, elle s'était laissé aller, plutôt que de se battre. Si elle avait relevé la tête, elle n'aurait pas traversé et ne se serait pas fait renverser. Et leur vie aurait peut-être été différente. Mais rien ne servait de regretter le passé, et puis elle ne parvenait pas à haïr sa mère. Elle savait très bien que cette rancune était injustifiée, même si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en séparer. Et la savoir "là" où elle était, horrifiait Mâron.

« Elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Pardon ?

- … Elle… Elle a dit quelque chose avant de mourir… ? »

Mâron resta bouche bée un moment.

« Oui… »

Hazel qui regardait droit devant lui jusque-là, porta son attention vers sa sœur.

« Qu… Quoi… ? »

Mâron tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Son frère ne voyait plus son visage. Elle resta un court instant silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas…

- Hein… ?

- Elle a dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi. J'ai voulu lui faire répéter, mais elle a fermé les yeux et le cardiogramme s'est mis à… … Je n'ai pas entendu ses toutes dernières paroles… »

Sa voix était tremblotante. Hazel n'insista pas. Il s'était toujours demandé quels avaient été les derniers mots de sa mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque part il espérait que ces dernières paroles auraient pu le réconforter. Lui enlever cette impression que tout était vain. S'il les connaissait, sa vie aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure, avoir un sens. Sa mère était en quelque sorte ce qui l'avait emprisonné dans cette vie, mais en même temps ce qui lui apportait l'espoir. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ses dernières paroles lui apportent le réconfort qu'il attendait, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé demander à sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce jour-là. Mais finalement elle n'en savait pas plus. C'était sûrement mieux pour lui. Au moins, il pouvait conserver ce reste d'espoir. Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur sa jumelle, elle avait été là pour ses derniers instants, mais elle n'avait pu comprendre ses derniers mots…

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on est pas très logiques… ?

- Comment… ? »

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

« Et bien, oui, même si nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il y après, nous savons au moins que c'est certainement pas très joyeux… »

Il marqua d'un ton ironique le mot "joyeux". Mâron ricana presque, tourna la tête devant elle en fermant ses yeux d'un air pensif et croisa les bras, avant de répondre.

« Tu t'imagines vivre une vie tranquille, bien rangée et bien propre ? Toute emplie de prudence et de sécurité ? Bien étudier pour avoir d'excellentes notes et pouvoir faire des grandes études ? Puis trouver un bon travail, avoir des ambitions ? Te marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Tout en sachant que maman est dans cet "après"… Sachant que tu l'y rejoindras un jour ou l'autre ? … Ainsi que tes enfants ? Tu crois pouvoir leur faire aimer le monde ?

- Humpf ! Pas vraiment ! »

Il fit une grimace. Elle lâcha un petit ricanement amer.

« C'est aussi entre autre pour ça que nous ne nous sommes jamais réconciliés avec Nato…

- Ça et le fait qu'il ait laissé coulé maman… ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne lui en veux plus vraiment…

- Nous savons très bien tous les deux que là n'est pas le problème… La question n'est pas de lui pardonner ou non… Nous n'allons quand même pas prendre quelque chose qu'il a refusé à notre mère… »

Hazel regarda sa sœur, étonné. Alors ils pensaient exactement la même chose ? Il se reconcentra sur l'horizon.

« … Depuis combien de temps ne l'avons-nous plus appelé "papa"… ? »

Mâron entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne répondit rien.


	5. Les Rifles

Ils rentraient dans leur quartier, parcourant la route goudronnée bordée de trottoirs aussi gris que les ennuyeux grands ensembles de locations rectangulaires ou hémi-ovoïdes du coin, entourés de pelouses rases en meilleur état et bien plus vertes que les buissons et les arbustes qui les parsemaient. Quelques petits parcs pour enfants, parfois en piteux état, complétaient le décors. Ils arrivèrent près de leur appartement. Hazel rangea le skycar type militaire, qu'il avait voulu essayer en partant de la falaise. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, mais ils n'allaient pas rester à la maison. Il n'était encore que huit heures du soir. Le temps s'était rafraîchi. Au moment où ils allaient entrer dans leur immeuble, ils entendirent des voix venant du coin du bâtiment.

« Aller, gamin, file-nous le fric qu'on t'a demandé !

- Hé ! Hé ! Pas mal ! Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croyait !

- Fu ! Fu ! Ça paie d'employer un gosse !

- La prochaine fois, tu nous en prendras encore plus. N'est-ce pas, Soy ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'après cette fois, c'était bon !

- Allons ! Allons ! Tu nous rapporte tellement que ce serait dommage d'arrêter !

- Mais… Mais mes parents vont finir par s'en rendre compte…

- Voyons, Soy, tes parents ne te soupçonneront jamais. Pas toi, le bon petit Soy. Et puis, ils ont un magasin, c'est pas avec le peu de fric que tu leur pique dans la caisse qu'ils vont s'appauvrir.

- Mais… Mais non, ils…

- Ça suffit ! Tu feras ce qu'on te dit ! À moins que tu ne veuille qu'on te brise tous tes petits doigts. Ou qu'on fasse un petit casse dans le magasin de tes parents. Là, c'est sûr, il ne leur restera plus rien…

- Quoi… Mais je… … D'accord…

- C'est bien ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Les deux raquetteurs se mirent à rirent et blaguer. Le quartier était devenu très mal fréquenté ces dernières années. Et Mâron et Hazel faisaient partie de ces mauvaises fréquentations. Mais une chose était sure, ils avaient horreur de ce genre de loubards, imbus de leurs forces mais incapables de l'utiliser contre des gens qui puissent riposter. Ils trouvaient particulièrement insupportable leur arrogance, alors qu'ils se comportaient comme les pires des cafards et étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit par eux-mêmes. Ils le supportaient d'autant moins que cela se passait dans leur quartier. Et puis ils trouvaient là un autre prétexte pour se battre. Les deux jumeaux allèrent les rejoindre. Et effectivement deux grands costauds, l'un chauve et l'autre avec des cheveux noirs en pics, portant des blousons noirs sur des jeans troués étaient face à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, un petit rouquin, portant une veste de cuir brun usée et bien trop grande pour lui, par-dessus un t-shirt au nom d'un groupe de musique à la mode et un short kaki. Quand ils les virent, l'un des deux raquetteurs dit :

« Oh ! Vous deux… Je vous ai déjà vus. Vous êtes du quartier comme nous. Je sais que vous êtes de vrais durs. Mais il faut être équitable, alors si vous voulez lui soutirer de l'argent, je suis désolé, mais c'est chasse gardée. Mais on peut vous refiler une petite part, vous vous joignez à nous. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner ! » rétorqua Hazel

« Oh ! Oh ! Calme-toi ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, vous trouverez votre propre poule aux œufs d'or. »

Ce disant, le loubard essaya de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Hazel, mais celui-ci la lui prit et la tordit violemment.

« Aaaaaaaah ! Mais t'es malade ? Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Je t'interdis de nous mettre dans le même panier que des larves telles que vous, gros tas de muscles sans cervelle !

- Hé ! Mais pour qui tu te prends, pour nous traiter de haut comme ça ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que nous ! Vous aussi n'êtes que des vermines ! »

C'en fut trop pour Hazel. Il lui enfonça un genou dans le ventre, et le voyou se plia. Hazel lui enfila son coude sur la nuque, son adversaire s'effondra au sol.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas nous mettre dans le même panier. »

Son partenaire fonça sur Hazel.

« Tu va voir, sale… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mâron se trouvait déjà devant lui. Elle laissa le poing de la brute passer dans son dos, tandis qu'elle lui donnait un coup de l'épaule gauche au torse. Elle accrocha sa jambe avec la main gauche et agrippa son t-shirt avec l'autre main, puis se servant de son épaule comme d'un appui, elle le souleva et le jeta au sol. Il tomba la tête la première sur le sol, assommé sur le coup.

« Keuf ! Quels minables ! » siffla Hazel.

Le jeune garçon resta un moment bouche bée. Il connaissait les jumeaux de réputation, de sale réputation. Mais non seulement ils venaient de l'aider, mais en plus ils avaient pu mettre à terre ces deux hommes près de deux fois plus massifs qu'eux. Il n'en revenait pas. Le frère et la sœur étaient sur le point de partir, lorsque Soy se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Euh… Me… Merci ! »

Hazel se retourna en souriant malicieusement.

« Pas la peine de nous remercier. Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour toi. Nous ne faisons que défendre notre territoire, et nous ne supportons pas ce genre de mecs. Reprends ton fric maintenant, et remets-le dans la caisse de tes parents.

- C'est que… Si je fais ça, ils risquent de m'en faire baver… »

En disant cela, l'enfant regarda les deux voyous. Le frère et la sœur le toisèrent un moment en silence. Puis Mâron revint sur ses pas. L'un des deux raquetteurs était encore à moitié conscient. La jeune femme décida de le réveiller complètement. Elle lui marcha donc sur l'auriculaire de la main gauche de façon à le lui tordre et le briser. Le pauvre diable se mit à hurler.

« Aaaaaaah ! Putain ! Mon doigt ! Mon doigt ! Tu me l'as pété ! Sale garce ! »

Mâron sourit sadiquement.

« Et bien alors ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu menaçais de faire à ce gosse il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, non ? Incapable de supporter ce que tu te proposes de faire aux autres ? »

Son sourire s'effaça pour prendre une expression plus dure. Elle prit par les cheveux l'homme gémissant encore.

« Écoute-moi bien, sale larve ! Je vais être claire, à partir de ce jour, mon frère et moi, on va être sans arrêt sur vos dos à ton pote et toi. Car ici, c'est notre quartier. Alors si jamais votre comportement de petits cafards nous déplaît encore une fois, on ne vous cassera pas que vos "petits doigts". Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Son regard et sa voix glacials avaient été plus que suffisamment effrayants pour qu'il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche.

« Bien ! Donne-moi l'argent que vous lui avez pris. »

Il s'exécuta sur-le-champ.

« Tiens, petit ! Voilà l'argent. Si jamais ils rejouent les idiots, dis-le-nous ! » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle s'adressa encore au voyou en reprenant un air menaçant.

« Si on apprend que vous faites pression sur lui pour qu'il vous couvre… »

La menace était plus que claire. L'homme déglutit. Mâron le lâcha. Il recommença à triturer son auriculaire cassé. Les jumeaux se redirigèrent vers l'entrée de leur immeuble.

« Att… Attendez ! »

Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Soy courut vers eux.

« Je m'appelle Soy. Et vous ? »

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas. Ils continuèrent simplement à marcher vers l'entrée.

« J'ai un peu entendu parler de vous. Mes parents disent que vous vous bagarrez souvent dans le quartier et que vous êtes de la mauvaise graine. Mais je crois qu'ils ont tort. Vous frappez juste les sales types. N'est-ce pas ?

- Il nous prend pour des super héros ou quoi ? » pensa Hazel.

Mâron répondit : « Écoute, gamin. Comme mon frère te l'a dit, on a juste fait ça car ces types nous déplaisaient et parce qu'on aime se battre. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. »

Le petit rouquin lui fit un large sourire plein d'une malice innocente. Apparemment, il ne la croyait pas. Mais finalement elle s'en fichait, il pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait. Tandis qu'ils continuaient à se diriger vers l'immeuble, Soy poursuivait, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie.

« Vous êtes vraiment très forts. J'ai même pas pu bien voir comment vous les avez mis k.o. C'était trop fort ! En quelques secondes vous les avez étalés ! Bam ! Comment vous avez appris à vous battre ? C'était quoi cette technique ? Vous voulez me l'apprendre ? Vous vous appelez comment ? »

Hazel se dit en lui-même : « Mais il va se taire… ? Il commence à me gonfler. »

Mâron, elle, restait stoïque. L'enfant continuait de leur parler et entra en même temps qu'eux dans leur immeuble. Le hall contenait toutes les boites aux lettres, une bonne cinquantaine, les murs étant comme ceux du reste de l'habitation, d'un brun morne.

« Euh… Tu ne vas quand même pas nous suivre jusque chez nous… ? T'as des parents, non ?

- Ben… J'habite ici…

- Je vois… » reprit Hazel sur un ton las.

Il continua à les assommer de questions dans le spatieux ascenseur et à essayer de mimer les gestes de leur bref combat, et il put même obtenir leurs noms. Il sortit un étage avant eux.

« Ciao ! À bientôt !

- Oui, c'est ça… J'espère que tu vas déménager… »

Mais l'enfant n'entendit pas Hazel.

« Raaaah ! Ce qu'il a pu me pomper l'air ! On aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser ces brutes s'occuper de lui… »

En même temps qu'il disait ça, il se tourna vers sa sœur et vit qu'elle souriait doucement. Il se mit aussi à sourire. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, leur père les attendait, dans son costard de travail noir, les cheveux attachés.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Le directeur m'a appelé. Vous avez encore séché les cours ! »

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien. Il continua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? Si ça continue, vous allez vous faire virer de votre lycée ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? Soyez un peu responsables ! Vous êtes encore allés vous battre ? Vous ne respectez même plus les principes des arts martiaux ! En plus cela fait trois ans que vous ne venez plus à l'entraînement !

- Et à quoi ça servirait ? Nous t'avons dépassé, » lui répondit froidement Hazel.

- Et ça vous donne le droit de vous comporter en vauriens ? Vous ne deviendrez jamais des gens respectables si vous continuez ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous parviendrez à être heureux.

- Et à quoi ça servirait d'être "respectable" ou "heureux" ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire, une fois que tout est fini ? »

Mâron avait dit ça sur un ton parfaitement détaché. Nato ne sut quoi répondre. Hazel se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sa sœur alla dans sa chambre et jeta ses achats dans son armoire. La pièce était très simple. Un lit en bois clair avec des draps blancs sous la seule mais grande fenêtre de la chambre, une armoire et un meuble. Aucune décoration ou accessoire ne venait la décorer. Elle essaya plusieurs tenues pour décider ce qu'elle allait mettre ce soir-là et en prit finalement une au hasard. Encore un jeans bleu déchiré avec un pull noir et une veste assortie au pantalon, elle décida de garder sa ceinture, ses gants et les mêmes chaussures. Elle mit le tout sur son lit en attendant d'aller se laver. Puis quand son frère sortit de la douche elle y alla à son tour. Hazel conserva le mêmes vêtements, prenant juste un pull bleu marine et un blouson en cuir noir, enroulant son foulard par dessus. Après avoir mangé le repas que leur père avait préparé, les jumeaux sortirent immédiatement.

Nato, assis sur le canapé du salon, face à la télé éteinte, ne tenta même pas de les retenir. Il était fatigué. Il avait tout essayé pour reconstruire une vie familiale. Mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne formaient plus une famille. Ses enfants avaient obstinément rejeté toute tentative de rapprochement de sa part. Non c'était bien pire, ils avaient rejeté l'idée même du bonheur. Et il avait fini par se demander s'ils n'avaient pas raison. Toutes ces années, où il avait essayé de sortir ce qui restait de sa famille de ce désespoir dans lequel il l'avait lui-même plongée. Mais plus il faisait d'efforts, plus il se sentait embourbé dans ce désarroi. Il se sentait comme dans du sable mouvant, plus il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait et se rapprochait de la noyade. Il avait l'impression que ses enfants, eux, étaient sous toute cette couche de sable depuis longtemps. Il se sentait complètement pathétique et impuissant. Il en vint à regretter l'époque où il s'enfermait dans son insensibilité. Il repensa à sa femme, Dona. Elle était morte à cause de cette insensibilité, à cause de lui. Elle souffrait à présent, bien plus que lui. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de sa mort. Coupable de leur mort huit ans plutôt. Coupable de l'état actuel de sa "famille". Coupable de n'avoir pu protéger personne, d'avoir été faible… Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, regardant le vide à travers la fenêtre du balcon à sa droite..

Les jumeaux étaient dans le premier skycar qu'ils avaient volé à la bande du matin. Il faisait nuit à présent et ils étaient sur une grande route suspendue abandonnée, celle-ci allait être reconstruite. Elle était bordée des deux côtes par une barrière de béton. On voyait les lumières de la ville.

« … Keuf ! Cette caisse commence à me lasser, il faudrait que j'en prenne une autre.

- Tu vas encore t'en lasser. Tu te lasses toujours de tes nouvelles voitures.

- Et bien ! On a qu'à aller en piquer d'autres. Si on allait au magasin de capsules hoipoi du centre ville ?

- Celui que la Capsule Corp. a dernièrement ouvert à côté du centre commercial ? Il est fermé à cette heure.

- Et alors ? »

Mâron sourit à la réponse de son frère. Mais elle se concentra sur autre chose. Il lui semblait que la route se remplissait bien soudainement de véhicules en tout genre.

« Hazel.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Hé ! Hé ! On dirait qu'on nous cherche. On va bien s'amuser ! »

Hazel accéléra. Les véhicules du gang qui les poursuivaient, firent de même. Les deux jumeaux sourirent. Cela allait devenir intéressant. Le garçon augmenta encore sa vitesse, les poursuivants aussi. Une moto arriva à leur hauteur, du côté de Mâron. Le pilote regarda la belle blonde d'un air sadique. Il leva la main qui portait une énorme chaîne et porta un coup. Mais la jeune fille attrapa son arme sans difficulté. Elle tira un coup sec et fit chavirer le motard, son engin alla se crasher contre le béton bordant la route, tandis que le pilote s'accrochait encore à la chaîne dont Mâron s'étonna de la longueur. Son propriétaire l'avait enroulée autour de son corps. Elle faisait bien trois mètres. Finalement il lâcha prise. La blonde se mit alors debout sur son siège, prête à frapper de sa nouvelle arme tout nouvel assaillant. Un motard s'approcha encore de leur skycar, du côté de Hazel. Mâron l'assomma à coup de maillons. Mais elle entendit soudainement une détonation. Elle vit une petite étincelle sur la carrosserie. Elle regarda sa chaîne, puis se tourna vers Hazel.

« Ils nous tirent dessus. Et cette chaîne est bien utile pour se battre contre les motards, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit aux voitures et aux skycars et encore moins nous défendre des balles. »

Quelques balles sifflaient. Mais les jumeaux s'étonnaient eux-mêmes de garder leur calme. Hazel zigzaguait depuis qu'on leur tirait dessus, mais Mâron parvenait à tenir en équilibre.

« Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de m'adonner à mon autre passion. »

Il prit une capsule, puis l'activant, un fusil et des munitions en sortirent.

« Tu veux bien prendre le volant ? »

Mâron jeta négligemment sa chaîne qui s'écrasa sur un skycar, en brisant le pare-brise. Le conducteur perdit le contrôle et alla se fracasser sur le bord de la route en emportant deux motos avec lui. La jumelle sauta sur le siège du conducteur en même temps que Hazel se mit en position. Il commença par tirer sur les véhicules transportant des membres armés. D'abord ceux à roues, dont il était plus facile de se débarrasser. Il visa les pneus. Un à un, deux de ces véhicules rétros allèrent s'écraser sur le bord de la route, emportant avec eux deux motos. Une fois le peu de ce type de véhicules maîtrisés, il s'occupa des moteurs des skycars. Encore une fois, il fit des cartons. Bien entendu, plus cela allait, plus les membres du gang poursuivant se sentaient humiliés et fulminaient. Mais il fut vite à court de cartouches. Il avait ainsi pu éliminer deux véhicules rétros, trois skycars et six motos. Mais il restait encore une vingtaine de véhicules au total.

« Désolé, Mâron, mais je n'ai plus de cartouches. Et les autres armes que j'ai piquées aux imbéciles de ce matin sont déchargées… Mais j'ai quand même réussi à me débarrasser de la plupart des tireurs. »

À ce moment, une balle vint se loger sur la carrosserie sous ses pieds.

« La plupart…

- Balance-leur les véhicules dans les capsules, crétin !

- Oh ! Excellente idée, sœurette ! »

Il prit alors les deux capsules contenant des véhicules, puis en sortit le contenu en même temps. Les poursuivants cessèrent un instant de fulminer, pour regarder, les yeux exorbités, les deux masses leur tomber dessus. Plusieurs des leurs furent emportés par l'attaque.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Excellent ! Bien fait pour ces idiots ! »

Une autre balle vint se loger à ses pieds.

« Ils me saoulent… J'ai encore failli me faire toucher…

- Keuf ! Accroche-toi !

- Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que sa sœur braqua complètement le véhicule à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Hazel eut du mal à ne pas être éjecté. Il retomba sur les fesses sur le siège du passager, la tête à l'envers. La conductrice profita de l'étonnement général pour foncer entre les véhicules et s'échapper derrière eux.

« Voilà ! Classique, mais efficace !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu m'étonneras toujours sœurette !

- Ça suffit ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et puis ce n'est pas fini. »

Hazel regarda derrière. Passé l'effet de surprise, le gang avait repris la poursuite. Et même si Mâron les avait quelque peu distancés, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper.

« Qu'ils sont collants !

- Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Hazel regarda devant et vit que d'autres voitures se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Évidemment. Cela aurait été trop facile ! Ceux que nous avons dépistés tout à l'heure ont simplement sorti d'autres véhicules de leur capsules… »

Hazel regarda sa sœur pendant qu'elle expliquait ça, puis reporta son attention devant.

« Et merde ! Cette fois, on est mal… »

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur les visages des deux jumeaux. Mâron freina soudainement.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es dingue ! ? On ne pourra jamais tous les vaincre, ils sont trop nombreux !

- On ne pourra jamais les semer non plus. Je vais essayer quelque chose. En espérant que ça marche… »

Hazel eut un air surpris, puis sourit.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du skycar. Ils étaient complètement encerclés. Ils jaugèrent ceux qui déjà descendaient de leurs véhicules en ricanant, prêts à en découdre. Dans le tas, ils reconnurent quelques uns des membres du gang qu'ils avaient étalés le matin.

« Je vois. C'est une vengeance… » souffla Hazel.

« Hé ! Hé ! Et oui ! Vous ne vous doutiez pas que nous faisions partie du gang des Rifles, hein ? Vous allez payer cette humiliation. »

Il commençait à s'approcher des jumeaux. Hazel lui jeta un regard qui le fit reculer.

« Grrr ! Tu vas voir si tu gardes toujours cette arrogance après qu'on se soit occupé de vous…

- Bon ! Où est le chef ici ? »

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle autorité que chacun des voyous stoppa ses mouvements. Elle avait une voix ferme, claire, parfaitement audible mais sans crier. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Comment deux personnes aux carrures si banales pouvaient-elles avoir une telle présence ? Mâron attendit quelques secondes, puis vit une voie se dégager parmi les loubards et une femme imposante apparut entre eux. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient tressés en une large natte. Elle était tout en cuir noir : veste, pantalon, larges bottes, serre-tête et un maillot qui permettait de voir tous ses abdos. Elle était vraiment bien bâtie, sans être un tas de muscles. Un regard noir et dur, elle avait vraiment du charisme.

« C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux me supplier de vous laisser en vie ? Négocier ? Désolé, mais c'est trop tard, il aurait fallu y penser avant de nous provoquer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, mon frère et moi savions parfaitement qui étaient tes sbires que nous avons étalés ce matin.

- Pardon ! Tu vois dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez ? Et tu me provoques encore ? Quelle impertinente ! »

Hazel regardait sa sœur, inquiet. Que cherchait-elle à faire ?

« En fait nous cherchions à te provoquer pour attirer ton attention. Nous voulions te rencontrer.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ?

- Et bien, nous avions entendu parler de ta réputation. Et mon frère et moi cherchons depuis longtemps un adversaire à notre taille. Nous espérions voir à quel point tu es forte en nous battant avec toi chacun son tour. »

La cheffe eut un air très surpris. Quant à Hazel, il était bluffé par la petite improvisation que sa sœur venait de faire. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler des Rifles avant. Mais est-ce que cela allait marcher ?

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu as du cran, petite ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un bon petit combat ne serait pas de refus !

- Mais, cheffe… » tenta de protester une des victimes féminines de Hazel et Mâron.

« La ferme ! » Elle avait apparemment suffisamment d'autorité pour calmer facilement ses hommes et femmes.

« Mais avant… J'aimerais que tu fasses une chose. … Dis mon nom. »

Mâron ne s'attendait pas du tout à une demande pareille. Cette cheffe était plus maligne qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle regardait la jumelle avec un sourire satisfait. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vite.

« Barett. Tu t'appelles Barett. »

Mâron se tourna vers son frère.

« Je vois que ce n'était pas du bluff… Bien ! J'accepte votre défi ! »

Mâron n'en revenait pas. Comment Hazel avait-il pu savoir son nom ? Son jumeau était satisfait d'avoir deviné juste. La plupart du temps les membres des gangs se choisissaient un nouveau nom en rapport avec celui de leur bande. Le barett M82 étant le fusil1 au plus gros calibre, la cheffe avait donc de fortes chances de choisir ce nom. Sa connaissance des armes venait de leur sauver la vie.

« Mais j'aimerais ajouter un petit peu de piment. D'après ce que m'ont raconté mes gars, vous avez l'air assez forts, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'accepte ce défi, car moi aussi j'aime les combats intéressants. Mais pour en venir au fait, si je vous bats tous les deux à la suite, j'aimerais que vous rejoigniez mon gang. Des gens de votre trempe et de votre cran, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre. »

Les jumeaux furent très surpris par cette proposition.

« Et si c'est nous qui gagnons ? » demanda Mâron.

- Hé ! Hé ! Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera, mais ok. On va dire que si l'un de vous gagne après que j'ai vaincu l'autre, nous repartirons chacun de notre côté, je reprendrais juste ce que vous nous avez volé. Enfin… Ce qu'il en reste. Mais le plus intéressant pour vous, c'est que si le premier à m'affronter gagne, vous deviendrez les nouveaux chefs du gang. »

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations d'étonnement.

« Taisez-vous tous ! Je suis votre cheffe ! Vous n'avez pas confiance ? »

Tous se turent. Les jumeaux, eux, n'en étaient que plus stupéfaits.

« Eh ! C'est intéressant comme proposition ! s'exclama Hazel. Je veux bien te croire, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tes sbires soient d'accord, vont-ils nous obéir si on gagne ?

- Pour qui tu les prends ? Quand leur chef prend une décision, ils s'y tiennent. Dans notre bande, nous avons un sens de l'honneur et je fais toujours attention à qui j'enrôle. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, vous tous ? »

Une clameur s'éleva pour confirmer.

« Tu vois ? Bien ! Par lequel de vous deux je commence ? »

Hazel s'avança. Mâron lui murmura discrètement.

« Eh ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

- Justement ! Pourquoi ce serait à toi de tout faire ? »

Elle sourit.

« Commençons ! » proposa Barett.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un instant. Ce fut Hazel qui engagea le combat. Il courut vers Barett. Celle-ci resta sans bouger, attendant son attaque. Il lança son poing en direction de son visage, mais au dernier moment il tourna sur lui-même et lui envoya son pied vers la tête. Elle para le coup avec son poignet, mais fut quand même repoussée un peu arrière et grimaça face à la force du coup. Le garçon tenta de reprendre l'attaque, mais la femme lança un coup de paume qu'il décida d'éviter en reculant. Une petite pause se marqua. La cheffe frictionna son poignet endolori de son autre main.

« Eh bien ! Vu ton petit gabarit, je m'attendais à ce que tu te battes surtout en te basant sur ta vitesse. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as aussi des coups puissants.

- Hh ! T'es pas mal non plus. Tu attends le dernier moment pour parer et porter tes coups. »

Hazel se précipita encore vers son adversaire, il lança son poing et comme il s'y attendait, Barett l'attrapa au poignet. Elle essaya de porter un coup de sa main sur le visage de son adversaire, mais celui-ci l'ayant prévu, esquiva facilement en se baissant. Puis profitant de son élan et de la baisse de la garde de la cheffe, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton. Sa tête fut propulsée en arrière. Sachant que cela ne suffirait pas à la mettre k.o., il lui enfila une manchette sur le sternum. Se redressant pour se tenir la poitrine, elle lâcha le poignet de Hazel. Celui-ci fit un tour sur lui-même et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Puis, dans le même mouvement, il agrippa son adversaire par un bras et sa ceinture et la propulsa au sol la tête la première. Elle était k.o. Il y eut un gros silence. Personne dans le gang ne comprenait comment leur cheffe avait pu être vaincue aussi facilement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils entendirent les sirènes de la police. Ils montèrent tous dans leurs véhicules et démarrèrent. Sans réfléchir Hazel prit Barett dans le skycar.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, idiot ?

- Euh… Je sais pas… »

Il la déposa à l'arrière et Mâron démarra au moment où il monta. La police s'était mise à poursuivre le gang, mais elle était encore assez peu nombreuse et ils avaient peu à en craindre. En principe, ils auraient dû se séparer pour semer la police, mais avec leur cheffe au bord du skycar des jumeaux, ils ne savaient que faire. Quant à Hazel et Mâron, ils pestaient de ne pouvoir se débarrasser des pots-de-colle.

« Vous vous êtes choisi des noms ? »

Ils se retournèrent. Barett venait de se réveiller.

« Pardon ?

- Des noms ! Vous êtes les nouveaux chefs du gang des Rifles, non ? Vous devez vous choisir un nom de fusil pour être des Rifles.

- Hein !

- Alors ? »

Hazel réfléchit. « Nous sommes des jumeaux. Nous pourrions prendre un fusil au nom double et se partager chacun un nom… Le mosin-nagant… ? Qu'en penses-tu, Mâron ? Moi, je prends Nagant et toi Mosin ? »

Mâron sourit.

« Pfff ! Quels noms nuls ! Mais ce sont des noms de fusil, on ne pourra pas faire mieux.

- Alors, Barett ? Ces noms ne sont pas pris, j'espère ?

- Keuf ! Si c'était le cas, les propriétaires en changeraient ! »

L'ancienne cheffe prit une capsule hoipoi, en sortit un mégaphone, se mit debout regardant en arrière et mis l'appareil devant sa bouche.

« Et alors petits imbéciles ? C'est comme ça qu'on accueille vos nouveaux chefs ! Il faut montrer à Mosin et Nagant qui sont les Rifles ! »

Au bout de trois secondes, une clameur immense se fit entendre. Nagant et Mosin sourirent.

« Je sens qu'on va enfin s'amuser un peu. »

Sa sœur resta silencieuse, toujours souriante. Barett continuait à chauffer le gang, qui continuait d'accueillir leurs nouveaux chefs avec des clameurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent avant que leurs poursuivants ne deviennent trop nombreux et qu'il ne soit impossible de les semer.

1« Rifles » veut dire fusils en anglais.


	6. Les Corn

Au bord d'une falaise donnant vue sur Kita no Miyako, deux hommes se disputaient.

« Non ? Comment ça, non ? »

En hurlant ces mots, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la moustache aussi grisonnants que son costume lançait un regard plein d'une fureur quasi démente à un jeune homme presque deux fois plus grand que lui. Ce dernier, malgré son aspect massif et peu avenant, avait une expression douce, bien qu'impassible. Il avait des yeux bleu ciel et une iroquoise rousse pour coiffure, il portait une sorte d'armure verte sur une combinaison noire.

« … Je refuse. Si je fais ça, beaucoup d'innocents vont mourir.

- Des innocents ? ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? ! Tu n'es qu'un androïde ! Une machine ! Je suis ton maître ! C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est bien ou mal ! Tu dois suivre mes ordres ! Et je t'ai ordonné de détruire cette satanée ville ! Je n'ai cure de ses habitants !

- … J'ai été conçu pour tuer Son Gokû. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne d'autre.

- Tu ne me sers à rien si tu ne m'obéis pas. Il faut qu'on finisse les tests ! Tu as prouvé ta supériorité en tout point sur mes précédents androïdes en les battants tous en même temps. Ton autonomie dépasse toutes mes espérances. Mais il faut à présent que je mesure ta puissance brute et que je vérifie que tu ne perds pas d'énergie. Il faut que je sois sûr que tu pourras vaincre facilement Gokû et ses amis. Je veux l'humilier comme il m'a humilié et le faire souffrir le plus possible. C'est un ordre, N°16 ! Détruis Kita no Miyako !

- … Je… Je peux facilement vaincre Son Gokû. Mais je ne tuerai pas ses amis, je n'ai pas été programmé pour ça. Dr Gero, vos tests sont inutiles, je sais que je suis suffisamment fort.

- S… Sale tas de ferraille… Comment oses-tu désobéir à ton maître… ? … Puisque c'est comme ça… Ramène-nous au labo ! »

N°16 prit le Dr Gero par les aisselles et s'envola. Ils ratterrirent quelques kilomètres plus loin, près d'une grotte dont l'entrée était fermée par une énorme porte en titane massif. Il y avait un clavier devant l'entrée. Le vieil homme tapa quelques chiffres et la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait imaginer d'un laboratoire aménagé dans une grotte, les lieux étaient incroyablement bien rangés. Seuls les murs laissés à l'état de roche brute permettaient d'identifier les lieux comme cavernicoles. L'endroit était bien éclairé. De nombreux fils électriques, câbles et machines longeaient les murs. Plusieurs plans et petits appareils étaient éparpillés sur quelques bureaux qui étaient disposés dans la pièce et au centre se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une table d'opération, cependant des installations électriques complexes montraient que cela ne devait pas être tout à fait une table d'opération. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention dans la salle étaient des sortes de sarcophages métalliques munis chacun d'un hublot et numérotés de 9 à 16. Ils étaient tous adossés sur un mur, posés à la verticale sur des socles et des gros tuyaux en sortaient depuis leur sommet. Le dernier sarcophage, le numéro 16, était ouvert. Le Dr Gero pointa du doigt celui-ci.

« Retournes-y ! Tu ne me sers à rien. Je vais te désactiver. »

L'androïde regarda un instant son créateur en silence, puis il obtempéra. Une fois N°16 installé, Gero prit une sorte de télécommande qui se trouvait sur l'un des bureaux, s'approchant de sa créature, appuya sur le seul bouton. Instantanément, N°16 ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Le savant se dirigea alors vers le sarcophage et en referma le couvercle en pesant sur une touche sur son bord. Il s'éloigna alors et reposa la télécommande sur le bureau. Il resta un instant debout, en silence. Tout à coup, il renversa violemment plusieurs choses posées sur son bureau et frappa dessus.

« Et zut ! … Est-ce que je n'y arriverai donc jamais… ? … … Quand j'y pense, j'aurais parfaitement pu tuer Gokû depuis longtemps… Même si mes créations précédentes ont peu d'autonomie, c'est largement suffisant pour le détruire pour de bon. N°10 avait déjà suffisamment de force pour le vaincre lui et ses pathétiques amis… Et N°16 peut parfaitement éliminer Son Gokû. D'ailleurs, c'est seulement de lui dont je veux me venger. J'ai largement ce qu'il faut pour me débarrasser de lui, une fois qu'il sera ressuscité. Mais, ça ne me suffit pas ! Non, je veux l'humilier, lui enlever tout espoir, détruire tout ce qu'il a de plus cher ! Ses proches ! Ses rêves ! Je ne veux lui laisser aucune chance ! Lui faire comprendre son impuissance totale ! Lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Des androïdes imparfaits ne me suffisent pas ! … Bon sang ! J'ai passé ces onze dernières années à espionner Gokû et ses amis, à récolter des données sur eux, pour déterminer leurs points faibles, comprendre l'origine de leurs forces. J'ai même récolté leurs données génétiques. Et je n'ai toujours pas ce qui pourra me faire savourer ma vengeance ! … Attends… Leurs données génétiques… Ça me donne une idée, ça… »

L'homme se mit à sourire maléfiquement, puis il se précipita vers le fond de la pièce et descendit par une échelle métallique. La pièce en-dessous était principalement occupée par une grosse machine très complexe. Une installation électrique très compliquée jonchait le sol, et à nouveau d'autres machines et bureaux remplis de divers appareils et plans se trouvaient dans le sous-sol, toujours aussi bien éclairé qu'au-dessus. Gero se dirigea vers le gros appareil central et tapa quelque chose sur son clavier. Des données apparurent sur un écran. L'homme sourit encore machiavéliquement.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je crois que je viens de trouver ce qui sera ma future créature parfaite. Tués par leur frère, ce sera pas mal… »

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Hazel et Mâron, alias Nagant et Mosin, étaient chefs du gang des Rifles. Ils avaient quitté la maison de leur père et arrêté le lycée. Ils vivaient maintenant dans le hangar abandonné qui servait de quartier général à la bande. Leur père avait malgré tout réussi à retrouver leur trace en moins d'une semaine, et depuis il ne cessait de venir leur parler pour les convaincre de revenir chez lui. Mais cela était vain. Leur décision était prise, ils ne reprendraient jamais une vie normale, qu'ils savaient n'aboutir à rien. Ils préféraient rendre le déroulement de leur vie conforme à sa finalité.

Ils espéraient qu'en entrant dans ce gang, ils pourraient tromper leur désintérêt pour la vie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les seuls moments où ils ressentaient ça, étaient quand ils se battaient contre d'autres gangs. Mais ils se rendirent vite compte que ces occasions étaient assez rares et les activités principales du gang consistaient en divers vols, braquages et le recel de capsules hoipoi de toutes sortes. En tant que nouveaux chefs, Mosin et Nagant avaient à présent interdit aux membres de tuer qui que ce soit, car jusque-là, ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire dans leurs activités. Ils avaient tous deux une trop bonne idée de ce qu'était la mort pour accepter qu'on la donne ainsi. C'était une règle absolue qu'ils avaient instaurée. Ils avaient aussi stoppé le trafic de drogues dures auquel s'adonnaient les Rifles avant leur arrivée.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures, il faisait presque nuit et ils se trouvaient à présent devant un magasin de capsules hoipoi, le Capsule Corn, prêts à commettre l'un de leurs braquages. En réalité, en tant que chefs, les jumeaux ne participaient guère à ce genre de délit, c'était ceux qui se trouvaient le plus bas dans la hiérarchie qui s'en occupaient. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre avec un gang rival, et ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Profitant de l'occasion, ils décidèrent de partir avec trois sous-fifres, espérant que la police arriverait et qu'ils pourraient ainsi se lancer dans une course poursuite.

C'était un quartier assez pauvre. Les bâtiments, bien que semblant habitables, avaient quand même un air délabré et ancien. Les ruelles étaient assez étroites et mal éclairées. Le magasin, bien qu'ayant l'air en meilleur état que la plupart des bâtiments, paraissait bien piteux pour un magasin de capsules hoipoi. Il n'était pas un affilié de la Capsule Corp., c'était certain. Encore une boutique vendant des imitations de la fameuse société, sans doute.

« C'est ça, votre coup... ? C'est miteux... » souffla Mosin, d'un air insensiblement contrarié.

« Euh... Oui... C'est vrai que c'est pas avec ça que nous ferons fortunes. Mais croyez-moi, ce genre de capsules se vendent comme des petits pains dans certains quartiers ! » répondit Mauser, un garçon plutôt maigre, chauve et avec une cicatrice sous le menton.

« Le genre de quartier où on les vole... » siffla Nagant.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Pff ! Vous êtes vraiment minables ! Enfin... Je suppose que l'on va devoir se contenter de ça... »

Ils prirent leurs armes. Et sortirent de la voiture, un modèle rétro rouge aux formes assez carrées. Mosin, Nagant, Arisaka et Benelli étaient les seuls à y aller, Mauser restant dans la voiture pour démarrer au plus vite. Arisaka était un homme blond, maigre, mais bizarrement assez imposant. Quant à Benelli, il était noir, les cheveux ras, assez quelconque, du genre à passer inaperçu. Ils portaient tous des vêtements chauds, c'était nécessaire en plein mois de décembre. Mosin et Nagant étaient coiffés de bonnets et avaient tous les deux les cheveux attachés, ceux du garçon étaient plus courts que ceux de sa sœur. Ils s'emmitouflaient tous deus dans leurs doudounes à capuches, toutes deux noires mais coupée plus courte pour celle de la fille. Le chef de gang donna un dernier conseil.

« N'oubliez pas : Les armes sont là pour garantie. Vous ne devez tuer personne. Sauf s'il s'agit de protéger vos vies. Mais s'il est nécessaire de maîtriser quelqu'un, blessez-le plutôt, si c'est possible, mais pas mortellement. »

Il reçut un sourd grognement pour toute réponse. Les deux chefs savaient que la nouvelle règle était loin de faire l'unanimité, mais ça leur était égal. Ils lancèrent tous deux un regard dur à leurs hommes. Ceux-ci déglutirent, détournèrent les yeux et se turent. Ils avaient compris. Leurs chefs ne les tueraient pas, mais ils pouvaient leur faire bien d'autres choses, ils le savaient pertinemment et préféraient donc obéir.

Après avoir dissimulé leurs armes dans leurs vêtements, ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin. À première vue, c'était un magasin de capsules comme un autre. Il y avait quelques allées où de nombreuses vitrines présentaient différents modèles de capsules : des capsules maison, des capsules autos, des capsules avion, etc. Il y a avait plusieurs exemplaires de chaque modèle et une fiche technique détaillant leur contenu se trouvait à coté de chacun d'eux. Mais la différence avec une boutique de capsules lambda était que ce n'étaient que des imitations, comme ils s'y attendaient, mais également des vieux modèles. Nagant prit un air méprisant. Ils allaient se contenter de ce qu'il y avait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans un quartier huppé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, déjà la propriétaire les accueillait avec un sourire un peu inquiet et un "bonjour" un peu forcé, pendant que son mari regardait par-dessus son épaule méfiant. Mosin et Nagant eurent l'impression que les deux propriétaires les reconnaissaient, et à vrai dire, leurs visages leur étaient aussi familiers. La femme avait des cheveux roux parsemés de mèches grisonnantes, attachés en chignon. L'homme avait des cheveux parfaitement noirs. Ils devaient avoir entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine et portaient des chemises bleues de travail. À leur regard inquiet, les jumeaux surent qu'ils se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer, mais qu'ils devaient espérer qu'ils se trompaient. Mosin comprit que la femme était déjà prête à appuyer sur l'alarme. Cela ne servirait à rien, ils auraient largement le temps de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, et même si la police arrivait, cela n'en ravirait que plus les deux chefs de gang. Ils allaient sortir leurs armes, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix enfantine et joyeuse derrière eux.

« Mâron ! Hazel ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Ils se retournèrent et virent un enfant qui leur courait après, habillé dans un gros pull-over vert et un pantalon noir.

« Soy ?

- Salut ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Ça me fait plaisir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, c'est le magasin de capsules de mes parents. »

Les jumeaux en furent très surpris. Le monde était petit. Ils savaient au moins où ils avaient déjà pu apercevoir les gérants. Leurs deux sbires les regardèrent interrogateurs. La sœur et le frère se ressouvinrent de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Ce qui s'était passé avec Soy, deux mois auparavant, leur revint aussi à l'esprit. Ce qu'ils avaient dit à ses agresseurs… Finalement, ces derniers avaient eu raison. Les jumeaux ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux : de la vermine. Ils avaient été sur le point de faire exactement ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu en horreur : s'en prendre à des gens qui étaient incapables de se défendre. Un défi facile, face à des victimes faciles. Et cela, simplement par ennui… Ils se dégoûtaient profondément. Soy remarqua leur trouble, bien qu'il n'en saisit pas la raison, mais il ne dit rien.

Les deux chefs firent alors signe à leurs sous-fifres. Ceux-ci comprirent, poussèrent un léger grognement et s'en allèrent. Mosin et Nagant allaient en faire autant, mais Soy les retint, d'un air déçu.

« Vous partez déjà ? »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce gosse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait ?

« Soy ? Ce sont les deux vo… Enfin… Les deux enfants de M. Nuss. Comment les connais-tu ? »

Le petit garçon déglutit et passa son index sur son oreille.

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- Soy… ! »

Cette fois-ci, sa mère lui faisait des gros yeux, assistée du père. Elle ne faisait plus du tout attention aux deux jumeaux.

« Eh… Eh bien, vous vous souvenez quand vous avez découvert que j'avais pris de l'argent dans la caisse ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont eux, tes deux raquetteurs ? Colza, appelle la police ! »

Le père s'apprêtait à prendre le combiné.

« Nooon ! Attends ! Ce ne sont pas mes raquetteurs ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé et rendu l'argent !

- Comment ? Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était toi qui le leur avais repris par la "ruse" ? Explication qui m'avait semblé louche, soit dit entre parenthèses... » intervint le père.

- Euh… Je vous ai menti… Je pensais que vous seriez en colère… Si… Enfin… Vous voyez… »

Il regarda les jumeaux du coin de l'œil, et repassa encore un une fois son doigt sur le lobe de son oreille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au contraire, nous sommes ravis ! Et tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Comme ça, on l'aurait dit à M. Nuss, cela l'aurait rassuré !

- Oh ! Mais je lui ai dit ! Mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien vous dire... »

Ses parents lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Mme Corn détourna les yeux en direction des jumeaux, puis s'approcha d'eux et dit : « Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir aidé mon fils. »

Elle leur prit successivement la main. Les jumeaux étaient un peu perdus et ne savaient pas quoi dire. La femme ajouta avec le sourire : « Je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'êtes pas aussi infréquentables et irrécupérables que vous n'en avez l'air… »

C'était un compliment, ça ?

« Maintenant que je sais ça… »

Elle leur mit soudainement une grande gifle à chacun. Les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Ils en restaient les bras ballants.

« Ba… Barley… » tenta de bredouiller son époux.

« Tais-toi, Colza ! »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les jumeaux.

« Non, mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'inquiétude que vous donnez à votre père ? Durant une semaine après votre disparition, il n'a pas arrêté de harceler le quartier pour avoir des renseignements et essayer de vous retrouver ! Le voyant aussi désespéré, j'ai essayé de le soutenir. Mais c'est de vous dont il a besoin ! Et une fois qu'il vous a retrouvés, vous avez osé refuser de le suivre ! Et pourtant, il n'abandonne pas : Il continue de tenter de vous ramener ! Vous avez un père vraiment dévoué ! C'est un homme formidable ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! ... »

Elle continua de les enguirlander un bon moment. Les jumeaux en étaient abasourdis. Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de répliquer ou de faire mine de partir, elle redoublait ses hurlements. Leur père avait essayé pas mal de choses, mais pas une méthode aussi énergique. Mais le fait était, qu'étrangement, ils ne pensaient plus du tout à leur mère, ni à leur désintérêt pour la vie. La seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient, était partir. Ils auraient pu l'envoyer balader facilement, elle aurait été incapable de se défendre contre eux. Pourtant, elle les tenait en respect, et ils n'osaient rien répliquer. Ils en étaient presque tétanisés. Colza et Soy étaient dans le même état.

Quand elle cessa finalement sa leçon de moral, les jumeaux étaient sur le point de partir, hébétés, mais elle les arrêta brusquement.

« Attendez ! »

Hazel se retourna avec un sourire nerveux, tandis que Mâron levait les yeux au ciel.

« Qu... Quoi...? » demanda anxieusement Hazel.

« Vous n'étiez pas venus acheter des capsules ? » leur dit-elle avec le plus large sourire commercial du monde.

Les jumeaux et la famille de la femme en perdirent l'équilibre. Le frère et la sœur prirent quelques capsules au hasard et sortirent. Leurs sbires n'étaient plus là. Ils en avaient certainement eu assez d'attendre. Mosin et Nagant remarquaient que plus ça allait, plus ils avaient du mal à se faire respecter. La cheffe de gang allait sortir une capsule skycar, quand une femme arriva vers le magasin. Quand elle vit les jumeaux, elle resta figée. Elle était brune. Elle les regardait d'une drôle de manière, presque terrorisée, mais pas comme une peur d'un danger, non, autre chose. Hazel avait l'impression de la reconnaître. Mais il ne savait pas d'où... Il allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle se décida à entrer dans le magasin. Mosin sortit donc le skycar de la capsule qu'elle venait d'acheter, c'était un vieux modèle, bleu marine. Les deux chefs soufflèrent dédaigneusement. Les jumeaux allaient démarrer, quand ils entendirent encore Soy les appeler.

« Attendez ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener à la maison ?

- Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu nous prends pour tes chauffeurs privés ? » cingla Nagant.

« Mais... C'est vous qui m'aviez dit de vous prévenir si jamais on m'embêtait... » dit-il en prenant un air triste.

« Les deux crétins se sont remis à te chercher des noises ? » intervint Mâron.

« Ben... Pas vraiment, mais comme ils ne vous voient plus depuis longtemps, j'ai peur qu'ils recommencent...

- C'est ça ! On ne fait pas dans la prévention, le mioche ! Et puis ce n'est plus notre territoire ! » en disant cela, Nagant commença à démarrer le skycar.

« Mais... » Il leur lança un regard suppliant. En voyant cela, Hazel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hh ! Je suis trop gentil ! »

Le gamin bondit de joie.

« ... Je lui ai dit qu'il avait triché et qu'il était hors-jeu, mais il a dit que non et il a commencé à s'énerver ! Mais heureusement, mon copain Sushi avait tout vu aussi, alors l'autre s'est rendu compte à quel point il avait l'air stupide et il est parti, en grognant. Vous connaissez la série Bioguys ? Elle est géniale ! Je fais la collection des cartes ! Mon amie Yakitori, vous savez celle qui a commencé à faire du kempo du lion il y a deux mois, ben, elle m'a dit que l'acteur qui joue le rôle du Bioguy rouge et l'actrice qui joue la Bioguy verte, ben, ils font leurs propres cascades ! Je lui ai parlé de vous et lui ai dit que vous étiez encore plus forts que les Bioguys, mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire ! Moi, je lui ai dit que... »

Durant le trajet, Hazel et Mâron eurent tout le loisir de comprendre à quel point ils n'avaient eu qu'un échantillon du bavardage du petit garçon lors de leur première rencontre. Il leur racontait tout et n'importe quoi, mais rien que les jumeaux puissent retenir de la conversation à sens unique. Hazel était passablement agacé, quand il regarda sa sœur, il constata que Soy avait encore réussi à la faire sourire, en fait, elle riait presque. Il réalisa soudainement que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin, il n'avait plus du tout ressenti le vide qu'il ressentait habituellement. Il se mit à sourire aussi.

Une fois arrivés dans leur ancien quartier, ils en firent lentement le tour, pour donner un signal clair aux voyous du coin. Les HLM et les pelouses parsemées de quelques arbres qui composaient ce lieu leur paraissaient toujours aussi froids. Mosin et Nagant se rendirent compte qu'étrangement, ils ne ressentaient rien de particulier à se balader près de leur ancien appartement. Ils ramenèrent Soy devant le bâtiment où ils habitaient auparavant. Au moment de se séparer, Soy allait partir, puis il se retourna.

« Vous n'allez pas voir votre père ?

- Et pourquoi nous ferions ça ? » répondit Nagant.

« ... Parce que c'est votre père...

- Et alors ? »

Le petit rouquin ne sut que répondre au jumeau. Cela lui paraissait tellement évident. Il prit un regard perdu et se tritura l'oreille.

« Dis-moi, c'est ta mère qui t'as poussé à nous demander de t'accompagner, hein ? Pour qu'on aille voir notre père.

- Hein ! Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! »

Il dit ça d'une manière précipitée. Mâron le fixa silencieusement. L'enfant baissa les yeux.

« D'accord... C'est vrai... Mais je voulais aussi que vous fassiez peur aux voyous, pour de vrai ! Hein !

- Dis à ta mère de s'occuper de ce qui la regarde, » dit sèchement Nagant.

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit toi-même, tout à l'heure ? »

Un court silence s'installa suite à la remarque de Soy.

« ... D'accord. Un point pour toi...

- Depuis que vous êtes partis, ma mère est devenue amie avec votre père. »

Il se tut un petit moment, pensif.

« Ma... Ma grande sœur a disparu, il y a trois ans. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui s'est passé, mais mes parents m'ont dit qu'elle a été mal influencée... C'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je pense que c'est à cause de ça que ma mère essaie de vous aider. »

Un silence plus lourd s'imposa. Hazel le brisa.

« Entre notre père et nous, c'est plus compliqué que vous ne le croyez...

- Pourtant, il a l'air gentil. Et il a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer.

- Nous le savons... Ce n'est pas ça le problème, » répondit Mâron.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Après un silence, Mosin dit : « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parte... Allons-y, Nagant. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le skycar.

« Attendez ! Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

- Tu sais, gamin, contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous ne sommes pas des gens fréquentables. Nous faisons partis d'un gang. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu nous oublies, » lui répondit Nagant.

« Moi, je crois que vous n'êtes pas si méchants que vous le dîtes ! »

L'enfant avait pris une voix assurée. Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien.

« S'il vous plaît ! Je ne vous parlerais plus de votre père. Et puis, et si jamais les deux sales types reviennent me raquetter ?

- Arrête tes bêtises ! » lui cria presque Mosin.

L'enfant se tut et détourna les yeux.

« ... Je crois que nous n'avons pas pris toutes les capsules que l'on voulait. On reviendra au magasin de tes parents. »

Soy fit un large sourire à cette réponse de Hazel. Ils démarrèrent alors.

Durant le chemin de retour, Mâron dit à Hazel :

« Comment ce gosse fait-il pour me donner à la fois envie de l'étrangler et d'éclater de rire comme je ne l'ai jamais fait... ? »

Hazel porta son regard sur sa soeur, qui le lui rendit, et les deux éclatèrent de rire ensembles. Le rire se calma. Mâron reprit plus sérieusement :

« On va ordonner à nos hommes de ne plus s'attaquer aux magasins des quartiers pauvres...

- Fu ! Ils n'aiment déjà pas que l'on ait interdit le meurtre et le trafic de drogues dures. Ils ont de moins en moins de respect pour nous. Cette décision n'arrangerait pas les choses. »

Mâron ne répondit rien. Hazel continua :

« ... Nous trouverons bien un moyen pour compenser ça. Et si nous devenions la terreur des autres gangs ? »


	7. Nato

Quand il vit ses enfants avec le petit Soy à l'extérieur, en sortant de sa douche, Nato se précipita à l'extérieur en jogging gris, la première chose lui étant tombé sous les mains, ne prenant pas la peine d'attacher ses cheveux. Enfin. Ils s'étaient peut-être enfin décidés à revenir. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait amené ce changement. Mais peu importait finalement. Malheureusement, quand il arriva dehors, il ne vit plus Mâron et Hazel. Seul restait Soy qui était sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Nato regarda autour pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas dans le coin. L'enfant le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Monsieur Nuss ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Soy... Mâron, Hazel, ils étaient là, à l'instant... Je n'ai pas rêvé. Où sont-ils passés... ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux.

« J'ai voulu leur dire de venir vous voir... Mais ils n'ont pas voulu... »

Devant l'air désolé du rouquin, Nato posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas grave... J'aurai d'autres occasions. Mais, si ce n'était pas pour moi, que sont-ils venus faire ici... ? »

Soy reprit son sourire habituel.

« Ils sont venus me ramener ! Je leur ai dit que les sales types qui m'obligeaient à voler de l'argent à mes parents allaient peut-être recommencer à m'embêter. Alors, ils sont venus.

- Ta mère ne serait sûrement pas contente de savoir qu'ils t'aient ramené... »

L'enfant le regarda étrangement.

« Ta mère est très gentille, mais même si elle n'ose pas me le dire, je sais qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à mes enfants et qu'elle ne les aime pas beaucoup. Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer... ? » En disant cela, Nato prit un air triste.

Le garçonnet resta silencieux un court instant, puis fit un large sourire.

« Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a dit de leur demander de me ramener. »

Nato tourna brusquement son regard vers Soy, étonné. Il savait que malgré le soutien qu'elle lui apportait, et l'amitié qui était née entre eux, les jumeaux lui rappelaient trop sa fille disparue et le calvaire qu'elle leur avait fait vivre à son mari et elle, pour que Barley leur fasse confiance. Pourquoi leur confierait-elle son propre fils ? Évidemment, Nato savait que malgré les apparences, ses enfants n'étaient pas encore perdus, et leur comportement envers Soy le lui avait confirmé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du couple Corn, en particulier Barley.

« J'y pense, Soy, tu n'as toujours pas dit à tes parents comment tu as retrouvé l'argent qu'on t'avait forcé à voler ? Et puis, au fait, comment as-tu croisé mes enfants ?

- J'ai été obligé de le dire à mes parents, car comme j'ai reconnu Hazel et Mâron quand ils sont entrés dans le magasin de mes parents, maman et papa les ont pris pour mes raquetteurs. J'ai donc été obligé de leur dire la vérité.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! Tu vois ? Il ne faut pas mentir à ses parents.

- Oui... » répondit l'enfant en se grattant l'oreille.

« Bon ! Rentrons ! » Il joignit le geste à la parole et Soy le suivit.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils fait ramener ?

- Ils doivent faire l'inventaire.

- Je vois, donc tu risques de rester pas mal de temps tout seul...

- Oui. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais regarder la télé.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Oui, au magasin de mes parents, il y a un four à micro-ondes et mes parents peuvent faire chauffer des plats. J'ai mangé un ramen.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux. Je te donnerais un bol de lait chaud et quelques biscuits.

- Oh ! Merci ! »

Nato sourit. C'était vraiment un enfant adorable. Il avait le côté bon vivant de sa mère et le caractère facile de son père. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur. Soy se mit à parler de sa journée de manière très joyeuse et agitée. Mais Nato était en train de réfléchir. Qu'étaient donc venus faire Mâron et Hazel au Capsule Corn ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de magasins où ils iraient chercher des capsules, vu l'ancienneté des modèles. Une pensée sombre lui traversa l'esprit. Ils étaient venus le braquer. Cependant, le fait qu'ils ne l'aient finalement pas fait réconforta Nato, et il se dit que décidément il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il avait déjà été renforcé dans cette opinion quand Soy lui avait raconté comment son fils et sa fille l'avaient aidé.

« Monsieur Nuss ? Nous sommes arrivés à votre étage... »

Nato sortit de ses réflexions : « Euh... Oui. Où avais-je la tête... ? »

C'était la première fois que Soy venait chez Nato. En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui avait l'habitude d'être invité chez les Corn. Soy fut surpris de la simplicité de l'appartement qui restait pourtant assez élégant. Malgré la sobriété des lieux, l'enfant se sentait à l'aise et l'endroit était plutôt propre, surtout considérant l'état moral de Nato. Ce dernier conduisit le rouquin au salon, où une petite table en verre était posée entre la télévision, le canapé et les fauteuils. L'homme le laissa allumer la télé, puis alla préparer le lait chaud et les biscuits. Le garçon grignota goulûment, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Si bien que Nato se demandait pourquoi le téléviseur était allumé. Il sourit.

« Attends. Je vais aller mettre un mot sur votre porte, pour que tes parents ne s'inquiètent pas si quand ils rentrent, ils ne te trouvent pas chez vous. »

L'enfant acquiesça.

L'ex-champion se leva, se dirigea dans sa chambre, prit un morceau de papier et griffonna un mot, puis il sortit. Encore une fois, il laissa flâner sa réflexion. Cela faisait deux mois que ses enfants étaient partis, deux longs mois. Il les avait recherchés comme un fou durant près d'une semaine, la police ne s'intéressant guère à ce qu'elle considérait comme de la vermine. Ce fut durant cette période qu'il fit connaissance avec les Corn. Ce fut d'abord Soy qui vint lui parler. Deux jours après la disparition des jumeaux, alors que Nato revenait de ses recherches infructueuses, le garçonnet, l'ayant aperçu quand il était venu demander à ses parents s'ils avaient vu ses enfants, l'aborda pour lui raconter sa rencontre avec les jumeaux. Nato qui commençait à croire que Hazel et Mâron étaient moralement perdus, en fut si soulagé qu'il pleura devant l'enfant, ce qui mit ce dernier très mal à l'aise. Nato se souvenait très bien de la gêne et de la maladresse avec laquelle Soy s'exprimait, se triturant l'oreille, lorsqu'il lui avait demander de ne pas en parler à ses parents tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser. Mais l'homme avait bien compris que l'enfant craignait que ses parents ne croient qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations. Qui pouvait les en blâmer ? Il fit cependant semblant ne rien voir et accepta de ne rien dire, dans la mesure où de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas bien ses parents.

Nato arriva devant la porte des Corn et scotcha son mot, puis s'en retourna. Ce ne fut que la semaine suivante qu'il fit vraiment connaissance avec Barley et Colza. Il croisa la petite famille dans l'ascenseur, et ne reconnut que Soy. Pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise l'enfant, il fit comme s'il ne le l'avait jamais vu. Mais bien qu'il ne se souvînt pas du couple, eux, se rappelaient bien de lui. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Barley l'invita à manger. Il tenta d'abord de décliner l'offre, n'ayant pas la tête à ce genre de mondanités, mais ils insistèrent tant, qu'il finit par accepter. Soy se tenait l'oreille, apparemment, c'était son tic quand il était gêné. Finalement, Nato ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté. Il put se changer les idées pour la première fois depuis des années. À ce moment, il se dit que c'était peut-être ça qui n'avait pas marché avec ses enfants, il voulait tellement reconstruire sa famille, qu'il en oublia de se tourner vers l'extérieur et il l'enferma finalement en elle-même, avec ses problèmes. Après avoir discuté un peu plus avec les parents, il se rendit compte qu'ils le connaissaient bien mieux qu'il ne les connaissait, et il en sentit une légère honte.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il constata que la porte de la chambre de Mâron était entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait personne. Il claqua la porte. Il pénétra dans le salon. Soy regardait la télévision.

« Euh... C'est bon ? » dit l'enfant, se triturant l'oreille.

« Oui. ... Tu es entré dans la chambre de Mâron ?

- Euh...

- Ce n'est pas grave... »

Le garçonnet rougit un peu. Il pointa une photo.

« C'était votre femme ?

- Oui.

- Elle avait l'air gentille.

- Elle l'était. »

La photo avait été faite avant leurs premières morts, mais il ne se souvenait pas quand exactement. Dona y était radieuse. Soy regarda ensuite une photo des jumeaux, datant aussi d'avant leurs morts.

« Ils étaient comment quand ils étaient petits ? »

Nato resta silencieux durant un instant, puis répondit en souriant :

« Têtus, obstinés et avec un caractère bien trempé. Mais Mâron était plutôt du genre silencieuse et pour quelqu'un qui la ne connaissait pas elle devait sûrement être difficile à cerner. Alors que Hazel était plus extraverti, plutôt du genre à faire des plaisanteries, à se moquer, mais jamais méchamment. C'étaient de gentils enfants et très intelligents pour leur âge.

- Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir changé...

- ... Non, c'est vrai.

- Comment ils ont appris à se battre ? C'était quoi leur technique ? Du karaté ? Du kung fu ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Non. C'est le kurumisenryu. C'est ma propre technique, et c'est moi qui la leur ai apprise.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ? C'est super ! C'était incroyable ce qu'ils ont fait quand ils m'ont aidé ! »

L'enfant prit de grands yeux ronds et fut bouche-bée devant la révélation de Nato. Puis, il recommença à essayer d'imiter les gestes des jumeaux le jour où ils l'avaient sauvé. Nato se mit à rire.

« Dis-moi, tu as ta propre école ? Euh... Je veux dire vous avez votre propre école ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est bon. Tu peux me tutoyer. Non, j'ai créé cette technique en suivant plusieurs enseignements classiques dans les arts martiaux, mais je ne l'ai transmise qu'à mes enfants. Je n'ai pas créé d'école. En revanche, j'ai été deux fois champion du monde des arts martiaux.

- Ah ? C'est possible, ça ? Il y a une compétition ?

- Euh... Oui... Ça m'étonne que ne tu connaisses pas...

- Ah ? C'est célèbre ?

- Euh... Assez, oui... Je me fais vieux, moi...

- Ah bon ! Moi, je ne connaissais pas. Tu crois que Mâron et Hazel vont participer au prochain championnat ?

- Je ne pense pas... Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Et puis, le stade a été détruit, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, lorsque Minami no Miyako fut rasée dans une mystérieuse catastrophe... Je ne sais même pas s'il va être reconstruit. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être un jour. Ils auraient leurs chances. Ils sont déjà plus forts que moi.

- Waaah ! Ils sont déjà plus forts qu'un champion ! Dis-moi, tu as déjà perdu ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Bien que cela ne me soit plus beaucoup arrivé après ma défaite au dix-huitième champ... »

Il s'interrompit. Se rappelant sa dernière défaite et des conséquences. Il prit un air sombre. Le constatant, Soy se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Il changea de sujet, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre à me battre ? »

Nato le regarda étonné.

« Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Cela fait un certain temps, que je ne m'exerce plus... Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme un cours de judo de quartier... Je n'ai entraîné que mes enfants jusqu'à présent, et je leur faisais faire des exercices quotidiens. Si je t'entraîne, ce sera vraiment à la dure. Et je suis exigeant. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner des heures tous les jours.

- Ah non, alors ! Je veux pas !

- Il se laisse vite décourager, » pensa l'homme, en riant pour lui-même.

« - Tant pis... » dit l'enfant, déçu.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula en regardant la télé qui était mise sur la chaîne des dessins animés. Nato et Soy n'échangèrent plus que des commentaires sur ce qu'ils voyaient, où plutôt, Soy commentait ce qu'il voyait. Il était environ vingt-trois heures, quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. C'étaient les Corn.

« Maman ! Papa ! Vous avez vite fini !

- Oui, l'inventaire a été plus vite fait qu'on ne l'imaginait. »

Barley regarda Nato un moment. Celui-ci répondit à ce regard.

« C'est gentil d'avoir essayé... »

Les parents de Soy sourirent tristement.

« Merci de vous être occupé de Soy. Comme ça, il n'est pas resté seul, » dit Colza.

« Je vous en prie. C'était un plaisir. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Nato referma la porte. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mâron. Il n'avait touché à rien depuis leur départ, pareil pour la chambre de Hazel. Mais de toute façon, il se rendait compte que sauf à changer la fonction de chambre à coucher des deux pièces, il aurait été difficile de changer quoi que ce soit. Ces chambres étaient totalement impersonnelles. Même un enfant comme Soy, avait dû s'en rendre compte. Le fait qu'il ne lui ait posé aucune question sur ces chambres, lui qui était si curieux, confortait Nato dans cette opinion. L'air gêné du petit rouquin quand il avait été pris sur le fait ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être uniquement dû au fait d'avoir fouiné chez lui. Ces chambres s'étaient vidées doucement après la mort de Dona, sans que leur père ne s'en rende compte. En regardant ces chambres vides d'âme, Nato ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ses enfants n'avaient pas été chez eux dans cet appartement. Ils étaient plutôt comme dans des chambres d'hôtels qu'ils utilisaient uniquement pour dormir. À part leurs vêtements, qu'ils mettaient dans leurs armoires, leurs affaires personnelles étaient contenues dans des capsules qu'ils gardaient toujours sur eux. À vrai dire, si leur père n'avait dû compter que sur l'état des chambres pour savoir s'ils étaient encore là ou non, il n'aurait jamais remarqué leur disparition avant au moins plusieurs semaines. Mais Mâron lui avait laissé un mot. « Nous ne reviendrons pas. Ne nous cherche pas. » Il s'était alors précipité dans leur chambre pour ouvrir leurs armoires et avait constaté que leurs vêtements avaient bel et bien disparu. C'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient emportée.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas respecté la demande de Mâron et s'était tout de suite mis à leur recherche. Il avait averti la police, qui ne s'y intéressa guère, des vauriens qui fuguent n'étaient pas leur priorité. Il avait fait des avis de recherche. Il avait interrogé tout le quartier. Il était allé dans les quartiers les plus mal famés. Sachant que les jumeaux aimaient se battre contre des voyous. Il interrogea plusieurs de ceux-ci, sachant qu'ils n'oublieraient pas une dérouillée face à des personnes qui avaient l'air aussi peu dangereuses que les jumeaux. Certains s'étaient mis sévèrement en colère à la vue des avis de recherche, mais ils comprirent vite qu'il valait mieux rester calme face à Nato. Finalement, un voyou lui révéla qu'ils étaient chefs du gang des Rifles et lui dit où se trouvait leur quartier général, puisqu'il était un Rifle lui-même. Bien entendu, Nato avait dû lui soutirer cette information par la force. Arrivé au hangar où ils se basaient, il avait prétendu vouloir défier les chefs. Quand ils étaient venus voir qui les défiait, ils avaient eu l'air surpris qu'il ait réussi à les retrouver. Il avait tout de suite essayé de les convaincre de rentrer et de reprendre le lycée. Mais ils avaient vite coupé court à la conversation et l'avaient laissé en plan. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos, et des membres de leur gang l'avaient empêché de les suivre. Il aurait pu les maîtriser, mais d'autres seraient venus, et il se rendait compte qu'agir par la force n'aurait fait que les braquer. Il décida donc de s'en retourner.

Constatant que les avoir retrouvés avait été complètement inutile, il s'était morfondu durant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que les Corn l'invitent. Ils lui avaient rappelé ce qu'était l'ambiance familiale. Il se mit alors à fréquenter régulièrement cette famille. Dans le même temps, il allait régulièrement rendre visite à ses enfants, jamais dans l'intention de les ramener, il savait que leur demander une telle chose était inutile. Il allait simplement les voir, pour parler de tout et de rien. Il espérait ainsi qu'ils finiraient par vouloir rentrer d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient accepté ses visites les deux premières fois, sans toutefois accepter la communication qu'il cherchait à instaurer. Mais par la suite, ils avaient chargé leurs sbires de l'empêcher de passer. Il continua malgré tout de venir, espérant que sa persistance servirait. Mais ce fut inutile.

Évidemment, tout cela ne faisait que miner son moral. Et il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner. Cependant, il se ressourçait grâce aux rencontres régulières avec les Corn. Bien qu'il sentît que le couple estimait que ses enfants étaient perdus, particulièrement Barley, ils n'en dirent jamais rien. Nato préférait cela. Il pouvait passer outre leurs sentiments à ce sujet, mais il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'ils lui disent d'abandonner. Un jour, Barley lui dit qu'elle admirait son courage et sa confiance envers ses enfants, qu'elle enviait ces qualités. Quelques larmes avaient coulé alors de ses yeux. Il s'était alors demandé ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Colza lui expliqua, à part, que leur propre fille avait suivi la même voie que Hazel et Mâron. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails, mais Nato comprit que les deux parents avaient décidé de la laisser partir. L'ex-champion n'avait pas demandé plus de précisions.

Ils le voyaient donc comme un bon père ? Oui. Il avait été un bon père. Mais il y avait longtemps. Il se souvenait du temps passé dans leur ancienne villa. Un temps où il montrait toute son affection à ses enfants. Et où ils le lui rendaient. Il se souvenait des moments de calme, de douceur, des fous rires, des crises de nerfs, des contrariétés, des petits détails quotidiens. Dona et lui étaient de bons parents. Ils éduquaient leurs enfants, chacun dans son domaine. Rien ne servait d'y repenser. C'était le passé. Un passé qu'il ne retrouverait pas. Il était devenu un mauvais père et un mauvais mari. Un homme impardonnable, que ses enfants ne pardonnaient pas. Mais il voulait tout faire pour mériter ce pardon. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas obtenu. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas redonné l'espoir à ses enfants. Même si lui n'avait plus d'espoir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait au bout, ce que subissait à ce moment même Dona. Mais il devait rendre ses enfants heureux, pour elle. Pour eux, surtout. La vie était le seul moment où l'on pouvait être heureux, il ne fallait pas qu'ils ratent ça.

Après avoir poursuivi ses réflexions encore un moment, il se prépara à aller se coucher, bien décidé à réessayer de voir ses enfants le lendemain. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas, peu importait le nombre de fois où il se sentirait abattu.

Quelques jours passèrent. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre ses enfants de reprendre le contact. Cependant, il continuait de rencontrer les Corn. Les Corn qui en plus de lui apporter du réconfort s'étaient mis à l'encourager dans ses tentatives avec Mâron et Hazel. Leur rencontre avec les jumeaux, mais surtout ce qui s'était passé avec leur fils, les avaient apparemment convaincus qu'ils n'étaient pas des cas désespérés.

Ils s'étaient aussi mis à parler plus souvent de leur fille. Ils ne lui avaient toujours pas raconté les circonstances exactes de sa disparition, mais ils évoquaient très souvent Rye, puisqu'il s'agissait du nom de leur fille. Cependant, s'ils ne lui avaient pas raconté les circonstances du départ de Rye, lui non plus ne leur avait pas raconté les racines de son problème avec les jumeaux. Mais que leur aurait-il raconté ? Qu'il s'était enfermé deux ans derrière un mur après avoir été tué avec sa femme par un démon ? Et que cela avait indirectement causé la mort de celle-ci ? Ils savaient donc juste que la mort de Dona avait été un événement traumatique pour les enfants, comme toute mort d'un proche. Mais ils ne savaient pas en quoi cette perte se différenciait des deuils habituels.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà venus voir les Corn trois fois à leur magasin et Soy traînait parfois avec eux quand ils avaient des activités sans rapport avec leur gang. Ils avaient apparemment accepté sa présence. Les Corn avaient demandé à Nato s'il voulait qu'ils tentent quelque chose. Mais celui-ci avait refusé, craignant que cela ne fasse fuir les jumeaux, ils se seraient ainsi privés de la présence saine de cette famille. De plus c'était pour Nato comme des contacts indirects avec ses enfants. Il avait donc même supplié le couple de ne surtout pas leur parler de lui.

Il était sur le point de rentrer du travail, pour ensuite partir tenter encore de voir les jumeaux, mais il vit devant la porte de son appartement une femme brune qui semblait hésiter. Il s'approcha.

« Euh... Bonjour, madame, puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle sursauta tellement fort, que Nato en eut aussi un léger sursaut.

« Euh... Pardon. Je... Euh... Je... Je viens voir M. Nuss...

- C'est moi-même. »

À ce moment-là, la femme prit une expression bizarre. Nato aurait bien été incapable de la décrire, mais il avait acquis l'étrange certitude qu'elle voulait tout sauf lui parler.

« Et vous êtes ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître...

- Mon nom est Guilt Modent. Non. Effectivement, nous ne nous connaissons pas...

- Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Madame ?

- C'est-à-dire que... »

Elle cessa à nouveau de parler. Elle avait des yeux noirs fatigués et portait un long manteau beige, cachant le reste de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient organisés en coupe au carré. Nato s'impatientait.

« Écoutez, madame, j'ai autre chose à faire. Si vous pouviez en venir au fait.

- Oh ! Si vous voulez, je peux revenir plus tard.

- Et bien, faites donc ça. »

Elle allait s'éloigner et il mettait déjà sa clé dans sa serrure.

« Non. Non. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous parle, maintenant. S'il vous plaît. ... »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle allait ajouter « tant que j'en ai le courage » ? Mais elle n'en fit rien. Que lui voulait-elle donc ? En tout cas, elle ne disait toujours rien. Il venait de remarquer qu'elle ne le regardait jamais en face.

« Alors... ?

- Euh... Est-ce que nous pourrions entrer ? »

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à pénétrer dans la maison. Il la fit s'asseoir dans la salle de séjour et lui apporta un café. Elle fixait sa tasse et ne disait toujours rien. Nato commençait à s'impatienter.

« Vous avez de beaux enfants. »

Elle indiquait une photo en lui disant ça. C'était une photo datant de l'époque où ils vivaient à la montagne.

« Oui, merci. Bon. Vous allez me dire ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ce... Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à dire... Pour moi... Je... Vous savez, à l'époque mes enfants étaient encore jeunes, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils perdent leur mère. ... Mais... C'est en les voyant dernièrement sortant d'un magasin de capsules, que je... ... Je suis aussi allée à la cérémonie. J'ai regardé de loin. »

Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi tournait-elle autour du pot, ainsi ? Elle le regarda soudainement dans les yeux.

« Il y a huit ans, c'est moi... Enfin... Moi, qui était au volant quand votre femme... »

Elle détourna les yeux. Nato se figea. Il sentit d'abord un vide l'envahir, puis des souvenirs du passé lui revinrent soudainement. Sa vie à la montagne, avec sa famille. Cette époque paisible. L'arrivée du démon. Sa mort et celle de Dona. Sa résurrection. Son emménagement à Kita no Miyako. Son éloignement de sa famille. Hazel qu'il avait blessé. Dona endormie après avoir ingurgité trop d'alcool. Elle, sur son lit de mort. La haine que ses enfants lui portèrent des lors. Leur disparition. Quand il revint à la réalité, sa tasse de café était renversée et la femme sanglotait en le suppliant de la pardonner.

« Partez. »

Elle leva les yeux.

« Je...

- Partez ! »

Elle fit un mouvement de recul, et après quelques secondes, se leva.

Soudain, Nato se demanda comment il pouvait demander à ses enfants de lui pardonner, si lui ne pouvait faire la même chose. Il ne savait pas d'où cette pensée lui était venue si soudainement, alors qu'il voulait juste la voir partir. Cette réflexion lui fit l'appeler:

« Attendez ! »

Elle se retourna. La voyant les larmes aux yeux, il réalisa qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de lui pardonner, comme il ne pouvait se le pardonner à lui-même. Il resta un long moment silencieux, Guilt Modent, devant lui, immobile aussi, toujours pleurant sans le regarder. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Je... Je ne peux pas vous apporter mon pardon... C'est... C'est trop me demander. J'en suis incapable. Même si je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu tuer Dona. Mais, je vous en prie, ne gâchez pas votre vie. Ne vous rongez pas de culpabilité. Même s'ils ont grandi, vos enfants ont besoin d'une mère qui puisse leur apporter du soutien, vous ne le pourrez pas si vous vous plongez dans les remords. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« C'est trop tard pour mes enfants. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis la referma derrière elle. Nato s'assit alors lourdement sur son canapé et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était passé très vite, à tel point qu'il se demanda si c'était réellement arrivé. Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, se prépara et sortit pour tenter de voir Mâron et Hazel. Peut-être se pardonnerait-il à travers leur pardon à eux.


	8. Manacle et Païpu

Le ciel était noir comme l'ébène. Nato regardait à l'extérieur. Il prenait son petit déjeuner lorsque le Soleil s'était assombri soudainement. Il se rappela soudainement quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait été ressuscité, ses enfants lui avaient dit que le ciel était devenu tout noir juste avant. Et si... ? Il prit précipitamment sa boîte à capsules hoipoi. Sans même s'habiller plus qu'avec sa robe de chambre, il se précipita dehors. Il sortit son plus rapide skycar et se dépêcha d'aller aux abords de la ville, vers le cimetière où Dona était enterrée.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le ciel était déjà redevenu normal. Il se dirigea vers la tombe de son épouse. Il aperçut de dos, deux silhouettes devant la tombe. Une jeune femme blonde avec une coupe au carré mi-longue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, coiffés de la même manière. Ils portaient tous les deux des jeans troués. Le garçon avait des bottes militaires noires recouvrant le bas de son pantalon et une veste beige. La fille était chaussée de bottes de cuir brun et habillée d'une veste en jeans, trouée. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne les avait plus revus, mais il les reconnut immédiatement, malgré la légère brume matinale. Ils se retournèrent, mais ne dirent rien, ne paraissant pas surpris de le voir. Il observa la tombe de son épouse. Elle était intacte. Ils commencèrent à marcher pour partir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de Nato, Nagant dit : « Ce n'était pas pour elle... »

Nato resta encore un court instant à observer la tombe de sa femme. Puis, il se tourna et dit :

« Cela fait plus d'un an que j'essaie de venir vous voir, mais vous refusez sans cesse. Cela va durer encore longtemps ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien et poursuivirent leurs pas sans se retourner.

« Je... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me pardonner. Je ne vous le demande pas. Mais... Au moins... Reprenez les rênes de votre vie. Essayez de vivre ! De vivre vraiment ! Arrêtez de fuir ! Vous devez reprendre le goût de vivre ! »

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent. Mâron se retourna.

« Te pardonner ? Mais nous t'avons pardonné depuis longtemps. »

En entendant cela, Nato en fut très interloqué.

« Mais... Mais alors... Pourquoi une telle fuite ? Je... Je ne comprends... Vous gâchez votre vie. Et vous le savez très bien. Si ce n'est pas parce vous essayez de mettre de la distance entre nous, pourquoi le faites-vous ?

- Notre but n'est pas vraiment de mettre de la distance entre nous... » poursuivit la jeune fille. « Ce n'est qu'une conséquence de notre décision. »

Nato la regarda, d'un air interrogateur. Puis il se tourna vers Hazel, mais celui-ci ne lui portait aucune attention et il restait étrangement silencieux. Ce fut finalement sa fille qui expliqua :

« Nous ne voulons plus d'une vie de famille tranquille. Nous ne voulons pas d'une vie rangée, propre et pleine de "bonheur". Notre mère a disparu pour toujours de cette terre, de nos vies. Comment pourrions-nous poursuivre une vie bien tranquille, sans elle ? Vivre heureux, rire, savourer ce que nous offrirait cette vie agréable, poursuivre notre chemin égoïstement, alors qu'elle est dans cet endroit affreux au point de vous avoir irrémédiablement traumatisés, elle et toi. Affreux au point que tu n'as jamais voulu en parler. Nous sommes incapables de vivre normalement en sachant ça. Nous sommes incapables de l'oublier. On ne le veut pas. Ce serait comme accepter sa souffrance. Nous continuons à vivre car nous sommes trop lâches pour la rejoindre. Mais nous refusons de vivre normalement.

- Mais... Mais... Votre mère ne voudrait sûrement pas ça ! Elle voudrait que ces enfants vivent heureux... Elle... Elle... Vous... »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sa fille demanda froidement :

« Sois honnête. Quand tu étais là-bas, as-tu pensé à nous ? À ce qu'on allait devenir ? »

Le père se tétanisa. Il détourna le regard et ne dit rien. Mâron sourit tristement, Hazel avait la même expression, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux du vide. La jeune femme conclut :

« Dis à Soy et à ses parents que nous avons été heureux de les connaître, mais que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Et je t'en prie, ne perds plus ton énergie à essayer de nous voir. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. Adieu... Papa... »

Nato tourna sa tête vers sa fille quand elle dit le mot "papa". C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Mais il sentait que ce mot signifiait la fin. Il regarda ses deux enfants s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans le brouillard. Il resta planté là, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. C'était bel et bien fini.

« Zut ! »

Le vieil homme jeta un outil assez complexe à terre. C'était le neuvième. Le neuvième sujet qui mourrait sur la table d'opération, ne supportant pas les implants.

« Bon sang ! Je n'avais pourtant pas eu tous ces problèmes avec N°8... Il est vrai que sa technologie était complètement différente... Et je n'essayais pas d'insérer des données dans son cerveau. Mais dans ce cas-ci, non seulement il faut que les cyborgs aient toutes les données sur Gokû et ses amis, mais il faut aussi améliorer l'acuité de leurs cerveaux... Et remplacer le cerveau entier par un appareil est exclu. Il est indispensable pour que la fusion fonctionne correctement. »

Depuis qu'il avait pensé à la conception de Cell, comme il avait appelé sa nouvelle créature, un problème de taille était survenu. Il s'était rendu compte que si son monstre en projet pouvait avoir l'avantage, par rapport à ses androïdes, d'une plus grande évolutivité et d'une meilleure adaptabilité, en plus de pouvoir prendre Son Gokû et ses amis par surprise en utilisant leurs techniques, il manquait cependant de puissance. En effet, il n'aurait disposé que de la force que les gènes lui conféraient. Or, cette puissance n'aurait été que très peu supérieure à celle de ceux qu'il devrait affronter. Et il aurait donc été possible qu'ils deviennent assez forts pour le vaincre, grâce à leur entraînement. En particulier, car Cell allait mettre du temps à arriver à maturité. Il obtint confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait en observant l'entraînement de Piccolo en prévision de l'arrivée des Saiyans. Celui-ci avait multiplié sa force par trois, en à peine six mois. Lorsque Gero vit Kulilin et tous les autres redescendre du Palais de Dieu, cet endroit que son robot-espion ne pouvait atteindre, ce fut le coup de grâce. Il avait alors mesuré leurs nouvelles forces, et il s'était rendu compte avec dépit que sa créature aurait du mal à vaincre ne serait-ce que Chaozu.

Il avait alors réfléchi à un autre moyen d'augmenter la puissance de Cell. Biensûr, il disposait de nouveaux gènes, et ceux des Saiyans seraient sûrement récoltés aussi. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait que repousser le problème, car Gokû et ses amis ne manqueraient pas de progresser encore. Il avait longtemps planché sur ce problème, sans trouver de solution.

Un moment, il s'était même résolu à abandonner ce projet. Après tout, il avait amélioré ses anciens androïdes. Il n'avait pas réussi à changer l'attitude de N°16, mais il avait, en revanche, amélioré l'alimentation énergétique des autres. Il n'avait pas pu leur mettre l'une des deux autres seules batteries à énergie infinie qu'il avait conçues, leur fabrication était très coûteuse et elles étaient inadaptées aux circuits des autres androïdes. Mais il leur avait installé un système d'absorption d'énergie des êtres vivants. Ce système avait tout de même le défaut de demander de tuer beaucoup de créatures pour remplir complètement la batterie, ce qui rendait la charge difficile, mais il avait au moins augmenté l'autonomie des androïdes N°9 à N°15. Peut-être devait-il se résoudre à envoyer ces machines imparfaites pour réaliser son rêve. Puis, il lui vint l'idée de donner une imitation biologique de cette capacité à Cell. Il aurait ainsi pu améliorer son niveau en absorbant d'autres êtres vivants. Cependant, le Dr. Gero n'en était toujours pas satisfait.

Il étudia un moyen de placer l'une de ses batteries d'énergie infinie sur son monstre, mais il était bloqué, ne voyant pas comment il pourrait correctement intégrer cet appareil dans un être vivant. Il aurait pu le cybernétiser, mais cela n'aurait alors plus eu aucun intérêt de fabriquer une telle créature. C'est alors que lui vint l'idée de fabriquer deux cyborgs portant cette batterie. Les cyborgs ayant une base humaine, Cell aurait pu les absorber. Mais il fallait que cette absorption se fasse d'une manière un peu différente de l'absorption classique. Une absorption par fusion, lui semblait appropriée. Il étudia la question et se rendit compte que c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes.

Il kidnappa alors quelques personnes de Kita no Miyako. Mais malheureusement, il constata que le type de technologie qu'il utilisait nécessitait des humains bien plus résistants que pour la technologie qu'il avait utilisée sur N°8. Il avait ainsi perdu neuf sujets. Il lui fallait des sujets sains, jeunes, mais apparemment il fallait aussi qu'ils soient particulièrement robustes. Il avait un instant songé à utiliser deux amis de Gokû, Kulilin et Yamcha. Mais il préférait les tuer, et leur disparition lui aurait fait courir un gros risque, car la cybernétisation demanderait du temps. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il était sur ce projet et que celui-ci piétinait.

Il se leva et tapa sur son ordinateur, il programma son robot-espion pour chercher des sujets idéaux. De toute manière, le combat contre les Saiyans était fini. Son Gohan, Kulilin et Bulma étaient partis sur la planète Namekk et Son Gokû était à l'hôpital, il ne se passait donc rien de bien intéressant de leur côté. Il espérait qu'il finirait par trouver les sujets qu'il lui fallait.

« N°11, débarrasse-moi de ce macchabée inutile ! Incinère-le avec les autres ! »

Soy regardait la télévision dans son salon. Une journaliste parlait. Il était dimanche, le 15 novembre. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa famille et lui n'avaient plus de nouvelles des jumeaux. Ils ne passaient plus au magasin, et quand l'enfant tentait de les appeler sur leurs portables, ils ne répondaient pas. Quant à M. Nuss, ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlé avec lui depuis à peu près le même temps, ils l'avaient croisé une ou deux fois dans le bâtiment. Ils lui avaient trouvé une mine abattue. Les parents de Soy, s'inquiétant, avaient tenté d'aller le voir chez lui, mais personne n'avait ouvert et ils n'avaient entendu aucun bruit. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait, et ils étaient inquiets, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que M. Nuss vienne leur parler.

« Toujours pas d'explications sur ce qui a pu arriver à Higashi no Miyako, qui a été ravagée par une mystérieuse catastrophe, il y a maintenant treize jours. Rappelons que le seul indice qui avait pu être trouvé, ce qui semblait être un vaisseau spatial aux vues des premières suppositions des scientifiques, a soudainement explosé le lendemain même de sa découverte dans ce qui restait de la ville. Actuellement, les scientifiques pensent qu'un signal a été envoyé pour qu'il explose. Mais quelle était la nature du signal ? Et d'où provenait-il ? Mais surtout qui l'a envoyé ? Et pourquoi ? Nous en sommes réduits à de pures spéculations. Revoyons les images de l'explosion. « Selon nos sources, l'objet retrouvé dans les décombres de Higashi no Miyako serait un engin spatial... Nous attendons confirmation... Il y en avait deux quand nous avons retrouvé celui-ci, mais l'autre est soudainement parti... Les scientifiques sont toujours en train de... 'BOUM !' Mais... ! Que se passe-t-il ? L'objet a soudainement explosé ! Il ne reste plus qu'un tas de gravats... ! » »

L'enfant regardait sans grand intérêt ces informations. Quand il avait entendu ça pour la première fois, il avait été fasciné et en même temps effrayé. Il avait tout de suite voulu en parler à Mâron et Hazel, savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Mais ils ne venaient plus le voir depuis un moment, et il en était attristé. Il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose pour qu'ils se fâchent. Finalement, il éteignit la télévision. Il avait besoin de sortir se changer les idées. Il irait au parc et peut-être y verrait-il des copains de son âge. Il alla dans la cuisine avertir son père qu'il sortait. Celui-ci préparait le repas, ce jour-là.

« Très bien. Mais reviens à temps pour le repas. Il sera probablement prêt vers midi et demi. Donc, tu reviens un peu avant, pour mettre la table. Et puis, sois prudent, le quartier est peut-être un peu plus calme depuis quelques temps, mais quand même. Va dire au revoir à maman. »

Le petit rouquin se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents où sa mère faisait les comptes du magasin et lui dit au revoir. Elle donna aussi sa petite recommandation. Il mit un gilet noir par-dessus son pull vert et sortit. Il prit son vélo et se dirigea vers le parc, mais finalement changea d'avis et décida d'aller au centre ville. Peut-être y croiserait-il Mâron et Hazel. Il stoppa soudainement. Il hésitait encore un peu, ayant peur d'arriver en retard pour le dîner, mais finalement l'envie de revoir les jumeaux était trop grande. Il pédala à toute allure en direction du centre. À vélo, il pouvait prendre des chemins étroits pour arriver plus vite. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle assez vide, essoufflé et réfléchissant au chemin à prendre. Il n'était pas perdu, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer en ville et il avait besoin de réfléchir pour se repérer. Lorsqu'il décida du chemin à suivre, une voix retentit.

« Eh ! Attends gamin ! »

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme pâle aux cheveux violets et hirsutes, et deux hommes chauves aux mines patibulaires. Soy ne les avait pas vus et il aurait préféré que cela restât ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hammer ? Tu connais ce gosse ?

- Hé ! Hé ! Regarde-le bien, Lemon. Tu te souviens que nous avons vu les deux enfoirés de chefs de ces satanés Rifles avec un gosse ?

- Oh ! C'est lui ? Tu en es sure ?

- Oui, Dogfish. Je les ai vus une autre fois avec lui, d'un peu plus près. C'est bien ce petit rouquin. Comment pensez-vous que White nous récompenserait si nous lui ramenions, les mains liées, ces petits merdeux de Nagant et Mosin ?

- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je vois où tu veux en venir... »

Comprenant que rien de bon ne l'attendait, Soy allait commencer à pédaler à toute vitesse, mais la fille le retint par le poignet et, le tirant vers elle, le désarçonna de son vélo.

« Atteeends... Ne pars pas comme ça... ! On va faire un peu plus ample connaissance... ! T'es le petit frère de Mosin et Nagant ? Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je sens que tu vas nous être bien utile... »

Le garçon déglutit.

Nagant tira dans le genou de l'un des membres des Red Sharks qui tentait de s'enfuir. L'homme se mit à hurler. Le tireur ne réagit pas, se contentant de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux, noirs, lui arrivant juste au-desssus des épaules. Puis, il soupira, rangeant son arme dans sa veste de cuir brun, qui couvrait un pull noir aussi stylistiquement troué que son jeans.

« Je vous avais pourtant prévenus... Ce n'est pas parce que les Rifles ne tuent plus, qu'ils ne blessent plus. Tu ne pourras probablement plus jamais marcher normalement. Et puis, si l'on doit choisir entre vos vies et les nôtres, le choix sera vite fait. »

Un autre Red Shark intervint.

« Mais bon sang ! C'est quoi ces manières d'agir ! Les gangs n'ont jamais été tendres entre eux, mais normalement, ils ne passent pas non plus leur temps à se voler les uns les autres, s'ils ne visent pas le même marché ! Vous, vous ne faîtes qu'attaquer les autres gangs et les provoquer pour leur piquer leurs marchandises et leur fric ! On dirait que vous ne visez que ça !

- T'as tout compris ! »

La dizaine de Rifles qui accompagnait Nagant se mit à ricaner. Quand les jumeaux avaient annoncé à leur gang qu'ils allaient renoncer à toute activité autre que la guerre de gang, mais que la règle de non-tuerie restait de rigueur, ce fut un vrai tollé. Le frère et la sœur savaient que c'était un pari risqué qui pourrait non seulement leur coûter leurs postes de chefs, mais aussi leur vie. Heureusement, ils avaient pu compter sur Barett, l'ancienne cheffe, pour calmer le jeu, un moment. Mais s'ils voulaient pouvoir tenir ce rôle, il fallait convaincre les Rifles qu'il y avait tout à y gagner. Il y avait plusieurs gangs dans les quartiers de Kita no Miyako qu'ils occupaient, mais les deux plus puissants étaient sans conteste les Rifles et les Red Sharks. Les Red Sharks étaient inattaquables dans les circonstances telles qu'elles étaient lorsque les jumeaux avaient pris leur décision. Ils avaient donc commencé par s'attaquer aux petits gangs, en s'appropriant d'abord leur réserves d'armes. Utilisant les connaissances de Barett pour jouer sur les rivalités de gangs et trouver leurs points faibles, ainsi que des informateurs adéquats, et enfin grâce aux capacités de combat et de meneurs de leurs deux chefs, les Rifles finirent par prendre l'ascendant sur les autres gangs en très peu de temps. Leur pouvoir sur la ville montait. Ils pouvaient à présent même se permettre d'attaquer les Red Sharks.

Étonnamment, le fait qu'ils évitassent le meurtre leur donnait un avantage. En effet, les Rifles ne tuaient pas de sang froid, mais ils blessaient sans hésiter, et surtout, les jumeaux avaient réussi à faire circuler la rumeur qu'ils pouvaient tuer ceux qui osaient répliquer à une attaque. Donc, même si les chefs de gang les plus avisés se rendaient compte qu'ils bluffaient, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer leurs sbires dans une expédition punitive. Leurs sbires savaient que lors d'une attaque des Rifles, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, en revanche, ils avaient peur des conséquences, si c'était eux qui attaquaient en premier. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus plus enclins à se laisser faire, quitte à s'humilier, plutôt que de se défendre et risquer des blessures cruelles ou pire. De plus, le deuxième avantage était que même si la position officielle de la police était qu'elle surveillait leurs activités avec sévérité, les arrestations de Rifles étaient devenues assez rares, les policiers préférant se concentrer sur des gangs plus agressifs et d'autres organisations criminelles. Le gang avait en effet arrêté le meurtre et le trafic de drogue, leurs activités se limitant aux attaques d'autres gangs, au trafic de capsules hoipoi et à la contrebande en tout genre. En revanche, la police des quartiers plus aisés où les Rifles avaient augmenté leurs activités de braquages était moins conciliante et elle ne supportait pas l'indulgence avec laquelle les policiers de la région de la base du gang les traitaient. C'en était au point que les polices des deux quartiers s'en faisaient presque la guerre.

Pour toutes ces raisons, les Rifles étaient devenus très craints, et chacun de ses membres avait fini par avoir confiance en leurs chefs. Surtout que leurs guerres de gangs avaient coûté la vie à très peu de monde, que ce soit du côté de leurs ennemis ou du leur. Ainsi, ce jour-là, ils avaient encore attaqué les Red Sharks dans un de leurs entrepôts, où ils stockaient leurs réserves de capsules hoipoi et où ils raffinaient leur drogue.

« Bien, je crois qu'on a tout. Allons-y !

- Bien, chef ! »

Ils entendirent soudainement la sirène de la police au loin. Vu qu'ils étaient dans une région industrielle abandonnée, ils ne pouvaient venir que pour eux.

« Zut ! Ces idiots s'étaient fait repérer ! Il faut qu'on file ! Bon ! Vous y allez. Je vais m'occuper de détruire leurs installations et toute leur poudre. Il faut finir les choses comme qu'il faut !

- Mais chef... !

- Ne discutez pas ! Ce sera vite fait ! Ces choses-là prennent vite feu. »

Les Rifles ne discutèrent plus, sortirent divers véhicules de leurs capsules et filèrent. Quant à Nagant, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt et vida un bidon d'essence pour que le feu parte bien, s'assurant qu'il coule jusqu'à la marchandise. Il chassa un peu plus loin les Red Sharks pour qu'ils ne soient pas touchés par l'explosion. Ceux-ci, ligotés comme ils étaient, se déplacèrent tant bien que mal en traînant le blessé comme ils pouvaient. Nagant sortit, prit une arme et visa l'essence au sol. Celle-ci s'enflamma, il s'éloigna et l'entrepôt s'embrasa tout à fait. Les véhicules de police devenaient visibles. Le chef de gang sortit un skycar d'une capsule qu'il venait de prendre aux Red Sharks, sauta dedans, démarra et rien ne se passa. Il regarda les divers compteurs et tout avait l'air de bien aller. Comme le skycar ne voulait pas démarrer malgré tout, il descendit, sortit sa boîte à capsule, l'ouvrit et la police arriva, l'encercla et déjà tous le pointaient de leurs pistolets.

« Hmm... Mince. »

Il leva les mains comme les policiers les braquaient lui et la dizaine de Red Sharks ligotés. Un policier vint le menotter. Ils avaient tous l'air étonné de voir tous ces Red Sharks attachés, avec Nagant qui était seul libre. Mais surtout, ils se demandaient ce qui était arrivé à l'entrepôt. À toutes leurs questions, le frère de Mosin répondit par son sarcasme habituel, ce qui lui valut d'être un peu secoué. Il allait être mis dans une voiture de police, lorsqu'une femme intervint.

« Attendez. Je vais l'emmener moi-même au poste. »

Nagant fut intrigué. Il inspecta la policière. Plutôt corpulente, bien que petite, la quarantaine, la peau noire, les cheveux frisés attachés en queue de cheval, de grands yeux très expressifs, Hazel la reconnut tout de suite, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu es sure ?

- Oui, vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de la fouille du secteur.

- Bien. »

La femme prit le garçon par le bras, puis le fit monter dans la voiture.

Ils roulaient depuis cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas l'air pressée de l'emmener au poste. Finalement, il lui demanda.

« Où est l'agente Païpu ? »

Manacle reste un instant silencieuse, puis répondit :

« Elle est décédée. Il y a deux mois. »

Hazel qui regardait à travers la vitre jusqu'alors, se tourna vers elle, choqué, mais sans le paraître. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années, mais le souvenir de ces deux policières qui avaient tenté de les réconforter lui et sa sœur, à la mort de leur mère, était resté vif. Il se souvenait très bien des cheveux noirs d'ébène de l'agente Païpu, accordés avec la couleur de ses yeux en amande et en contraste avec son teint pâle. Elle semblait fluette, mais il se souvenait que quand elle leur apportait son soutien, elle avait l'air d'avoir une grande force.

« Comment ?

- Tuée lors d'une patrouille, par le chef des Red Sharks. Un certain White. »

Hazel serra les poings

« Et pourquoi ne l'arrêtez-vous pas ?

- Pas assez de preuves. »

Elle sourit amèrement.

« Tu voudrais que j'arrête ton chef ?

- Je ne suis pas un Red Shark.

- Alors que faisais-tu là-bas ?

- Les autres étaient ligotés. C'est pas pour rien. Je suis venu leur prendre leur marchandise intéressante et brûler le reste.

- Hein ? Ça me dit quelque chose, ce genre de comportement. Ne me dis pas que tu es un Rifle ?

- Je suis l'un de leurs deux chefs. »

L'agente de police parut surprise.

« Pourquoi es-tu resté là ? Tu aurais pu partir plus vite. Nous nous sommes dépêchés, car nous avons vu qu'il y avait trop d'agitation. Nous pensions qu'ils nous avaient repérés et voulions intervenir avant qu'ils ne fuient. Mais ce n'était pas ton entrepôt, tu n'avais aucune preuve à effacer.

- Je voulais détruire leur saleté.

- Nous l'aurions fait.

- Pas tout. Tous les policiers ne sont pas aussi honnêtes que vous.

- Tu joues les justiciers ?

- Keuf ! Ne soyez pas si naïve ! Vous allez bientôt me dire que l'on redistribue aux pauvres l'argent qu'on vole ! Nous ne dealons pas, la drogue ne nous servirait à rien, mais la détruire affaiblit les Red Sharks, car ils y mettent beaucoup d'argent.

- Si ce n'était que ça, tu aurais pu laisser la police la récupérer, cela ne changerait rien pour toi. »

Il ne répondit rien. Elle sourit.

« Vous voulez la venger ? »

Cette question de Nagant brisa le court silence.

« Pardon ?

- Si la police ne le peut pas. Mon gang peut s'occuper des Red Sharks et de ce White.

- Désolée. Mais je ne veux pas que plus de sang soit versé.

- Les Rifles ne tuent pas de sang froid. En revanche, nous pourrions grandement affaiblir les capacités d'action du gang. Et nous pouvons aussi faire en sorte que ce White ne soit plus jamais en état de faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

- Tu as l'air sérieux... »

Nagant ne répondit rien. Manacle regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur. Voyant l'expression sérieuse et déterminée de son passager, elle stoppa le véhicule, sortit de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière, en fit sortir le jeune homme et le démenotta.

« Puis-je avoir un véhicule ? »

Manacle prit une capsule et une moto-jet en sortit. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grimpa dessus.

« Ne me donne pas tort. ... J'essaierai de trouver une bonne excuse pour ta fuite. »

Il lui sourit et décolla.


	9. Les Red Sharks

Mosin était dans le hangar au milieu du terrain inexploité de la ville qui servait de base aux Rifles. Elle avait laissé Nagant s'occuper seul de l'entrepôt des Red Sharks. De son côté, elle était allée voler de nouveaux vêtements dans une boutique de luxe. Mais finalement, une fois rentrée, elle avait distribué ses vêtements à certaines membres féminines du gang. Elle avait seulement gardé une blouche blanche plutôt chic, qu'elle avait mis par-dessus un léger pull noir à col roulé, donnant un effet de contraste des styles, renforcé par son jeans troué. Elle enfila son blouson de cuir noir, et ajusta sa coiffure lui arrivant tout juste aux épaules. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, trouver quelque chose à faire. Depuis quelque temps, rien ne lui changeait les idées, même se battre. Si Nagant ressentait la même chose, il ne le montrait pas. Elle attendait son retour. Elle entendit du remue-ménage à l'extérieur du hangar. Lebel, une femme blonde aux cheveux ras avec le visage couvert de piercings, entra précipitamment dans la pièce que Mosin s'était réservée.

« Cheffe ! Il y a trois membres des Red Sharks qui sont aux abords de notre terrain, ils disent détenir votre petit frère !

- Hein ? C'est quoi ces idioties ? Je n'ai pas de "petit" frère !

- Euh... Ah bon ? Et le gosse avec qui on vous a déjà vu, vous et le chef Nagant ?

- Soy ? Ils ont Soy ?

- Nous avons essayé de nous approcher, mais ils ont menacé de le tuer ! Ils le tiennent en joue ! »

Mâron se précipita à l'extérieur. L'une des trois kidnappeurs cria :

« Oh ! Voilà la terrible Mosin ! »

Elle tenait Soy par le bras, qui avait les yeux fermés de peur, et elle pointait un fusil sur sa tête. Deux hommes étaient derrière elle, appuyés sur un skycar noir.

Barett demanda :

« Nagant et toi avez un petit frère ? »

Mâron ne répondit rien. Elle avança en direction des trois preneurs d'otage.

« Tutututu ! Ne t'approche pas trop ! Sinon plus de petit frère !

- Ce n'est pas mon petit frère ! Imbécile !

- Ooooh... Dommage, alors... Ça ne te dérange pas si on s'en débarrasse alors ? Car là, on ne voit pas trop quoi en faire... »

Mâron serra les dents.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- D'abord, où est Nagant ?

- Il n'est pas là. Il est parti... » Elle allait dire s'occuper d'un de leurs entrepôts. Elle se mordit les lèvres. « S'occuper d'une affaire urgente.

- Une affaire urgente ? Tu nous prends pour des billes ?

- Il n'est pas là, je n'y peux rien ! »

Les trois semblèrent se consulter. Mais la sœur de Hazel n'entendait rien. Finalement, la fille cria :

« Alors, on va se contenter de ce qu'on a ! Tu vas venir gentiment nous rejoindre, seule. »

Les Rifles se mirent à hurler.

« Et puis quoi, encore ? Vous allez la tuer, si elle fait ça ! Pourquoi notre cheffe ferait une chose aussi stupide ! »

À ce moment, Soy mordit la main de la femme. Celle-ci poussa un cri. Il se dégagea, mais elle le frappa à la tête avec la crosse de son fusil. Comme il ne tombait pas, elle lança son pied sur sa jambe. Il s'écroula et hurla. Elle posa violemment son pied sur la jambe de l'enfant et pointa à nouveau son fusil sur sa tête, tandis qu'il continuait de sangloter.

« Oups ! Je crois que je lui ai brisé une jambe ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! À toi de voir ce que tu choisis !

- Restez ici... Je vais aller les rejoindre...

- Quoi ? Mais... Cheffe... C'est un piège ! Il ne faut pas... »

Elle se retourna.

« Vous obéissez, c'est tout. »

Ses hommes et femmes se figèrent, y compris Barett. Mosin avait gardé sa voix glaciale et calme, habituelle lorsqu'elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à désobéir. Normalement, cette voix accompagnée d'un regard tout aussi glacial avait de quoi les effrayer suffisamment pour qu'ils obtempèrent. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, ce n'étaient pas des yeux glaciaux qui les avaient fixés, mais des yeux emplis d'une fureur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas à leur cheffe. Elle se dirigea vers les trois preneurs d'otages, qui lui dirent de mettre ses mains sur la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Une fois arrivée vers eux, elle regarda Soy, celui-ci saignait à la tempe et pleurait silencieusement. La fille avait toujours son pied sur la jambe du petit garçon. Quand Mâron posa ses yeux sur les trois voyous, ceux-ci déglutirent, ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas relâcher leur attention.

« Relâchez-le !

- Et puis quoi, encore ? Si on le relâche, on aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur toi ! »

La blonde la fixa haineusement, encore une fois les trois compères déglutirent. Mais Hammer se reprit et frappa la mâchoire de Mosin avec la crosse de son fusil.

« Arrête de nous regarder comme ça, salope! »

S'étant mordu la joue sous le coup, la cheffe de gang cracha un peu de salive ensanglantée. Elle grinça des dents.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Oh ! Rien ! Juste que tu nous accompagne voir notre chef ! Je suis sure qu'il sera heureux de te voir ! »

Les trois ricanèrent.

« Vous deux, ligotez-la ! »

Les deux hommes allèrent prendre une corde dans le skycar. Hammer fit se lever brutalement le rouquin en le tirant par un bras.

« Aller ! Morveux ! On a encore besoin de toi ! »

Celui-ci, ayant la jambe cassée, poussa un hurlement. Mais il pivota soudainement sur sa jambe valide et gifla la femme. Celle-ci le lâcha et il retomba à terre avec un cri.

« Sale... ! »

Elle avait relâché son attention. Ce fut suffisant à Mâron pour attaquer. Elle attrapa le poignet qui tenait le fusil, et, le lui tordant d'un petit mouvement sec, lui prit son arme. Dans le même temps, elle mit toute sa force dans un coup de pied qui visait soigneusement la rotule. Le genou se plia instantanément dans le sens inverse prévu par l'articulation. La femme s'écroula en braillant. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, armes aux poings, mais déjà Mâron dans un même mouvement les désarma tous les deux avec un coup de la crosse du fusil. Les pistolets allèrent rouler plus loin. Alors que Lemon s'apprêtait à courir pour le reprendre, elle lui tira dans le genou. Il s'effondra, criant. Mâron dit de sa voix glaciale : « Vous lui avez brisé une jambe. Je vais vous handicaper de deux membres chacun, mais de façon à ce que chaque membre brisé ne puisse plus jamais fonctionner normalement. »

Son regard rempli de la plus grande des fureurs, fit comprendre au pauvre Dogfish qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Et elle lui confirma sa peur, lorsqu'elle tira sur l'épaule de Hammer, qui explosa littéralement, faisant hurler la victime. Pour la faire taire, la cheffe de gang lui planta avec force la crosse de fusil sur le visage. L'homme encore valide tremblait comme une feuille. Il tenta de s'enfuir, Mâron le mit vite à plat ventre et prit ses deux bras, les tirant vers le haut à contre-sens du pivotage prévu par les épaules, dans le dos de l'homme, puis appuyant l'un après l'autre, chaque coude sur ses genoux à elle, la blonde les lui brisa l'un après l'autre. Elle s'approcha de celui qui était déjà à terre, qui tentait de fuir en rampant, terrorisé. Elle visa sa jambe, tira, mais aucun coup ne partit.

« Pff ! Forcément ! Ce fusil ne tire que deux balles. Tu as de la chance, tu seras juste handicapé d'une jambe. »

Jetant l'arme, elle s'approcha du garçonnet. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le tourna vers elle. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts pleins de larmes et lui sourit faiblement. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ayant assisté à la scène, les Rifles arrivèrent auprès d'eux.

« Prenez-les et jetez-les dans une rue où on les trouvera. Quelqu'un les enverra bien à l'hôpital. Gardez leur voiture. Moi, j'amène le petit à l'hôpital, » dit-elle en se levant, gardant Soy dans ses bras.

- Mais... Cheffe... Pourquoi l'emmener ? Appelez une ambulance. »

Barett donna une tape sur la tête de l'impudente.

« Pauvre idiote ! Et les amener à notre repaire ? On fera comme tu dis, Mosin. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si Nagant arrive, on lui expliquera. »

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Mâron demanda immédiatement un médecin, qui vint très rapidement. Elle posa Soy sur la civière qu'on lui amenait. Elle allait partir, mais le rouquin la retint.

« Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Mon père ne t'a apparemment rien dit... Mais cette histoire aurait quand même dû te faire comprendre que nous fréquenter mon frère et moi, était une mauvaise idée. J'ai donné le numéro de tes parents à une infirmière à l'accueil. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Elle poursuivit son chemin, mais Soy lui cria.

« Tu viendras me voir ?

- Non, » répondit-elle, sans se retourner.

Quand elle retourna au hangar, Nagant était déjà là, au courant de tout. Ils étaient donc tous les deux assez furieux contre les Red Sharks. Quand en plus, son frère lui raconta ce que ceux-ci avaient fait à l'agente Païpu, le sang de Mâron ne fit qu'un tour.

« Comment on s'y prend pour leur faire comprendre leur douleur ? »

Ils étaient devant l'immeuble désaffecté qui servait de base aux Red Sharks. Les Rifles n'avaient pas encore été repérés. C'était un immeuble assez ancien de six étages, fait de briques rouges. Comme l'avait prédit Barett, ils avaient rétabli le courant et la circulation de l'eau de ce bâtiment en principe abandonné. Ils allaient donc en profiter pour en tirer un avantage. Gewehr, un homme assez petit aux cheveux verts hirsutes, devait déclencher les sprinkleurs, après avoir déversé dans la réserve d'eau un produit qui rendrait l'utilisation d'armes à feu impossible. Il s'agissait d'un baril contenant un simple solvant industriel, mais qui avait la propriété au contact de l'eau de devenir granuleux au bout de quinze à vingt minutes. Cela enrayerait donc les pistolets et autres fusils. Le système d'eau était plutôt vieux et Gewehr n'eut aucun mal à le faire. En temps normal, ils n'auraient même pas pu approcher du bâtiment. Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible, si le gang des Red Sharks n'avait pas été affaibli par les diverses attaques de celui des Rifles.

À l'intérieur, les Red Sharks étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde s'agitait pour trouver l'origine du déclenchement des sprinkleurs. Après quelques minutes, l'eau ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de tomber, et tout était complètement inondé et les Red Sharks ressemblaient à des serpillères. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils commencèrent à sentir quelque chose qui les grattait. Au rez de chaussée, ceux qui s'y trouvaient virent tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune fille blonde, coupe au carré, un blouson en cuir noir, une chemise blanche plutôt classe entrouverte jusqu'à la poitrine par-dessus un léger pull à col roulé noir et sortie de son jeans troué, des bottes noires passant sous son pantalon. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec une coiffure similaire, une veste en cuir brun, un pull noir troué, un jeans dans le même état et des bottes militaires vertes-brunes. Ils les reconnurent immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? C'est vous qui... ? Ce sont les chefs des Rifles ! Tirez ! » cria une jeune femme trempée. Tout le monde appuya sur les détentes après avoir pris une arme, mais rien ne se passa. Nagant sourit.

« Des pétards mouillés ne servent à rien. Du moins, s'ils sont mouillé au depotrem ! »

Les deux jumeaux s'éloignèrent soudainement de quelques pas et Mosin lança quelque chose au sol à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Instantanément, tous ceux qui se trouvaient au rez de chaussée furent électrocutés. Dû au choc électrique, les sprinkleurs cessèrent de fonctionner et tous les systèmes électriques du bâtiment disjonctèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le petit appareil ne faisait plus effet, les deux chefs firent signe à leur gang. Ceux-ci déboulèrent près du bâtiment. Voyant cela, les Red Sharks se trouvant dans les étages tentèrent de tirer sur l'envahisseur par les fenêtres, mais la plupart de leurs armes mouillées ne fonctionnaient plus et ils n'atteignirent aucun Rifle. Les Rifles montèrent aux différents étages, leurs chefs en première ligne. Encore une fois, leurs sbires furent impressionnés par eux. Cela se voyait qu'ils étaient particulièrement sur les nerfs, ils mettaient facilement à terre un grand nombre de leurs adversaires.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage, devant ce qui semblait être la chambre du chef. Ils défoncèrent la porte et tout de suite un groupe de Red Sharks vint les attaquer. Un homme lança une chaîne sur Mosin, elle la rattrapa, puis, tirant de toutes ses forces, fit basculer son propriétaire sur son genou. Elle lança ensuite sa chaîne au cou d'une femme qui s'apprêtait à l'assaillir, la tira encore vers elle, et se servit de son corps pour se protéger d'un coup de barre de fer d'un homme. La blonde donna alors un coup de pied sous le menton de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Nagant pris le bras d'un de ses assaillants, utilisant son mouvement, il le propulsa sur une femme qui l'attaquait et profitant que leurs deux têtes étaient encore suffisamment proches, il visa cet endroit avec toute la force de sa jambe. Reposant sa jambe à terre, il tapa au sol avec, afin de se propulser contre un troisième assaillant et l'éjecter d'un coup d'épaule. Une femme vint l'attaquer, mais Mosin sauta par-dessus le dos de son frère et donna un puissant coup de pied sur le visage de l'attaquante, tandis que Nagant se relevant donna un coup de manchet sous le menton d'un autre. Ils défirent ainsi une douzaine d'attaquants, sans que leur gang n'ait besoin d'intervenir. Il ne restait plus qu'une fille.

« Où est White ? demanda Hazel d'une voix dure.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je... Je suis juste sa petite-amie, je ne sais rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas morfler pour lui !

- Aaaah ! Non ! Attendez ! Il est allé à un rendez-vous avec un revendeur, pour lui acheter des armes ! Il est dans l'entrepôt S108 !

- Combien d'hommes a-t-il emmenés avec lui ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Une dizaine !

- Parfait ! Nous y allons et emmenons une vingtaine d'hommes. Qu'ils prennent le fric qu'il y dans cet immeuble. Barett, nous te laissons les autres, tu t'occupes de prendre tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, détruis le reste. Ensuite tu évacues tous ces minables et tu fais démolir le bâtiment, qu'il n'en reste rien !

- Bien !

- Qu... Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

- Et si ! »

Nagant tourna les talons pour partir, suivit de Mosin restée silencieuse.

« Et la prochaine fois que tu veux te faire passer pour une gourdasse de petite-amie n'étant au courant de rien, cache mieux ton tatouage de Red Shark. »

La jeune femme regarda son poignet et vit que l'on pouvait apercevoir, sortant de sa manche, le petit requin rouge. Elle tira sur sa manche, pestant.

Dans un entrepôt de stockage de matériel divers de la ville, plusieurs hommes et femmes armés entouraient un homme et une femme qui étaient en pleine négociation. Ils étaient tous deux d'apparence, très différente. La femme était habillée d'un costard noir très classique et était impeccablement coiffée, ses longs cheveux bruns tirés en arrière. Alors que l'homme avait une iroquoise violette, était habillé tout en jeans déchiré avec plusieurs accessoires métalliques et avait un tatouage de requin rouge à son poignet. Les personnes situées derrière la femme étaient habillées de façon similaire, et leurs voitures étaient des voitures rétros de luxe. Tandis que les gens et les skycars sportifs derrière l'homme à l'iroquoise étaient accordés avec lui.

« Nous avions dit 300'000 zénis, Kuzaya !

- Désolé, White, mais maintenant c'est 600'000, pas un zéni de moins ! »

White fronça les sourcils. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, une détonation se fit entendre, tout le monde brandit ses armes, mais des personnes armées sortirent de derrière les containers de stockage. Ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés. Une femme et un homme plutôt jeune à la coiffure identique malgré la blondeur de l'une et la noirceur de l'autre s'avancèrent vers les deux personnes au centre. Personne n'osa rien faire. White les reconnut immédiatement.

« Les deux chefs des Rifles ! J'en assez de vous voir en travers de mon chemin ! »

Mais les jumeaux l'ignorèrent. Nagant se tourna vers Kuzaya.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec vous.

- Pourtant, c'est ma transaction que vous dérangez !

- Combien vous proposait ce minable pour votre stock ?

- 800'000.

- Je vous propose 2'000'000.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama White.

« Et vous les avez ? » reprit la trafiquante.

Mosin fit un signe de tête à un de ses hommes. Celui-ci jeta un gros paquet d'argent à terre. Nagant dit alors :

« Le compte doit y être. Nous n'avons pas vérifié. Vous nous excuserez, mais comme nous venons de le voler dans le bâtiment servant de base à ce minable...

- Quoi ? »

Mosin se tourna vers celui qui venait de s'exclamer.

« Oh ! C'est vrai, nous ne te l'avons pas dit... Nous venons d'envahir ta base, y avons pris tout ce qui nous intéressait et détruit le reste, y compris le bâtiment lui-même.

- Vous... Vous bluffez !

- Tu n'auras qu'à vérifier par toi-même. Si tu es encore en état, » dit-elle avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Nagant reprit. « À vous de choisir. Soit vous prenez les 800'000 de ce minable qui n'a plus rien et risquez de vous trouver mêlée à nos histoires. Soit vous prenez ce tas où il doit bien y avoir plus de 2'000'000. »

Après un instant de réflexion, Kuzaya fit signe à ses sbires, qui vinrent ramasser l'argent et déposèrent des caissons d'armes près de l'endroit où était le tas. Une fois que les trafiquants furent partis, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers les sous-fifres de White.

« Vous tous ! Déguerpissez, si vous voulez rester entiers ! Nous avons des choses à dire à votre chef. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations et malgré les protestations de White, les Red Sharks posèrent leurs armes et détalèrent.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Dis-moi, une policière du nom de Païpu, ça ne te dit rien ? » répondit Nagant, d'un air impassible mais dur.

« Qui ça ?

- Une femme aux cheveux noirs, des yeux en amande de la même couleur et avec aspect fluet.

- Connais pas.

- Pourtant tu l'as tuée. »

White fit des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je me souviens de tous les flics que j'ai butés ? »

Nagant sortit un pistolet et visa le genou droit, gardant une expression impassible. White s'écroula et hurla. C'était le meilleur endroit à viser dans ces circonstances, dans l'opinion de Nagant.

« Mais t'es malade ! Enflure !

- Que quelqu'un comme toi ose donner la mort et en parler avec autant de légèreté... ! Tu ne connais rien à la mort ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de prendre une vie comme ça ?

- Foutez-moi la paix avec votre morale ! Je suis chef de gang ! Je vois pas pourquoi je jouerais le bon samaritain ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Et d'abord, vous la connaissez mieux la mort, peut-être ?

- Assez pour ne même pas la donner à quelqu'un comme toi ! Mais en revanche, nous allons te rendre la vie insupportable à jamais ! Tu verras si nous sommes de bons samaritains. »

Mosin ouvrit la bouche : « Au fait, il ne faut jamais nous menacer avec un otage... Cela nous irrite au plus haut point...

- De... De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Mais de toutes manières, c'est trop tard. Même si tu retiens la leçon, tu ne pourras jamais t'en servir, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouveras. »

White comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Devant son écran, le vieillard riait maléfiquement. Il avait eu de la chance que son robot-espion arrive près du bâtiment au moment où ces deux gamins l'avait assailli avec leur gang. Il avait vu de quoi ils avaient été capables. Des experts en art martiaux d'un niveau très élevé, pas aussi élevé que celui de Gokû et ses amis, même au début de son espionnage, mais d'un excellent niveau quand même. Ils étaient jeunes, robustes, sains, forts et avaient du caractère.

« Je crois que je viens de trouver les sujets parfaits ! N°9 ! N°10 ! J'ai une mission à vous confier ! »

Deux silhouettes se dirigèrent vers le vieil homme.


	10. Des Assaillants Invincibles

Hazel ajustait son foulard orange sur son cou. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt noir d'où dépassaient les manches d'un pull blanc qu'il portait en dessous, et d'un jean déchiré attaché avec une ceinture de cuir brun muni d'une boucle cuivre, sous lequel passait le t-shirt, des baskets bleu clair montantes aux lacets et aux bouts blancs, d'où on voyait des chaussettes vertes sortir et recouvrir le bas du pantalon.a

« Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, je vais juste mettre ma ceinture d'arme. »

Il alla la chercher et y plaça une arme et des munitions. Mâron l'attendait. Elle portait un pull noir avec de larges rayures bleu clair aux manches, une veste en jeans ouverte et sans manches, une minijupe dans la même matière tenue par une ceinture semblable à celle de Hazel, un pantalon noir moulant par-dessous la jupe et des bottes de cuir brun.

« Nous pouvons y aller, » déclara Hazel.

Les deux jumeaux avaient décidé de quitter la ville. La vie de gang ne les intéressait plus. Ils préféraient être complètement indépendants. Ils avaient réfléchi après avoir donner leur leçon à White. Cette vie ne leur convenait pas. Aucune vie ne leur convenait, en réalité. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de rester ensembles. Pour l'instant, ils allaient se contenter de quitter la ville, pour la suite, ils aviseraient.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de leur pièce personnelle, pour annoncer leur départ aux Rifles et reconfier leur direction à Barett, lorsqu'ils entendirent des hurlements à l'extérieur, puis des rafales de tirs. Ils se précipitèrent dehors et constatèrent qu'il y avait une grande agitation dans le hangar. Et des gens tiraient vers l'extérieur. Ils demandèrent à une de leur future ex-sbire, ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends rien ! Il y a deux mecs dehors ! Ils sont arrivés de nulle part et ont commencé à tuer tout le monde sur leur passage ! On essaie de les arrêter, mais on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas touchés par les balles ! Et ils continuent de nous massacrer ! »

Elle parlait d'une façon complètement paniquée. Ils sortirent pour voir d'eux-mêmes. Il y avait effectivement deux hommes, tous deux de taille moyenne, blancs, les cheveux ras et noirs. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon, un maillot de corps blanc sous un veston vert militaire avec des poches sur les côtes de la fermeture et une sur le haut chaque manche, ressemblant à celui que porterait un soldat, tout comme le pantalon qui était de la même couleur et du même style, des bottes noires et une ceinture de la même couleur. La seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était la forme du visage, celui à gauche avait le visage allongé, alors que l'autre avait un visage plus rond.

Ils faisaient un vrai massacre des Rifles. Ceux-ci avaient beau tirer sur eux, c'était comme si les balles ne leur faisaient aucun effet. Ils avançaient très rapidement et se déplaçaient d'un Rifle à l'autre, n'en faisant qu'une bouchée. À tel point qu'ils les transperçaient. C'était incroyable. On aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Soudainement, les deux mystérieux guerriers regardèrent en direction des jumeaux et stoppèrent net leurs mouvements, fixant Mâron et Hazel. Surpris, les Rifles cessèrent les tirs. Les deux sourirent soudainement. Les chefs de gang ne comprirent pas le sens de ce sourire et en étaient très perplexes. Les deux hommes se remirent en mouvement, mais cette fois, très lentement et en direction du frère et de la sœur. Personne ne tirait plus. Tous étaient comme hypnotisés. Comment ces deux hommes avaient-ils pu tuer tout ce monde aussi facilement et en évitant toutes les balles ? Finalement, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de leurs cibles, Nagant leur cria, il n'avait étrangement plus son ton arrogant habituel, mais gardait une voix calme :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes venus pour vous, » répondit celui au visage plus arrondi, en pointant les jumeaux du doigt.

Mosin et Nagant écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Que leur voulaient-ils donc ?

« Hein ? ! Et pourquoi nous ?

- Ça, vous le découvrirez de vous-mêmes. Vous allez nous accompagner. C'est tout.

- Et puis quoi, encore ? ! Il faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps ! » s'écria encore Nagant.

« Ce ne serait pas très difficile. Mais, nous devons vous ramener vivants à notre maître. »

C'en était trop. Ces hommes commençaient sérieusement à les énerver. Mosin et Nagant se jetèrent un regard et acquiescèrent. Cela n'allait pas être un combat facile, ils allaient devoir y aller à fond, tous les deux, dès le début. En fait, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir gagner, les mouvements des deux hommes leur paraissaient bien trop surhumains. Mais ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir si facilement.

« Dans ce cas, vous allez quand même devoir nous vaincre d'abord ! » leur lança Mosin.

Les deux hommes sourirent machiavéliquement. Celui au visage allongé prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Laisse-moi faire, N°10, inutile que l'on se batte tous les deux.

- Tu as raison, N°9. »

N°10 ? N°9 ? Pourquoi s'appelaient-ils par des numéros ? Des noms de code ? Quoiqu'il en fut, N°10 s'écarta, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour les deux chefs de gangs. Ils auraient peut-être une chance de les vaincre à deux contre un. N°9 s'approcha, mais s'immobilisa sans se mettre en aucune position particulière. Apparemment, c'était sa façon de se préparer à l'affrontement. Les jumeaux s'avancèrent aussi, mais prirent une position de combat, à l'inverse de leur adversaire. De plus près, ils purent constater que les deux hommes avaient des yeux oranges, de petits anneaux à chaque oreille et que sur leurs vestes était cousu un bout de tissu rouge en forme de nœud papillon avec un "R" blanc à chaque bout. Les trois combattants se jaugèrent un instant. Les Rifles avaient observé la scène sans avoir jamais osé bouger ou prononcer une seule parole.

Soudainement, la jeune femme blonde se précipita sur ce qu'elle ignorait être un androïde. Elle mit en avant son poing droit, prête à frapper, mais au dernier moment replia son bras, son coude se retrouvant en avant et son poing gauche vint frapper le ventre de la créature. Puis, d'un pivotement, son coude droit s'écrasa sur le visage de N°9. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil. Mosin se recula un peu, mais la machine lui prit le bras gauche d'un geste vif. Cette dernière vit soudainement Nagant, en l'air. Celui-ci lui enfonça deux pieds sur la figure. Mosin, quant à elle, fit un tour sur elle-même, et lui mit un coup de pied retourné de sa jambe droite sur la mâchoire et se dégagea le bras d'un mouvement brusque. Puis, Nagant atterrit dans une pirouette, tandis que Mosin ramena sa jambe en arrière, et les jumeaux prirent leur appui sur la jambe qui venait de frapper le sol, et lancèrent chacun leurs deux poings joints. L'homme reçut leurs quatre poings sur le sternum, en même temps. Tout ceci se passa en trois secondes.

L'homme avait enfin reculé de quelques centimètres, mais ne semblait pas vraiment touché par l'attaque du frère et de la sœur. Ceux-ci soufflèrent entre leurs dents. Ils pensaient que leur technique aurait au moins eu un petit effet.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Nagant qui se précipita sur l'adversaire, dans une position qui ne permettait pas à la machine de deviner de quel membre il allait frapper. Tandis que Mosin faisait un coup de pied sauté par-dessus son frère. Mais N°9 disparut soudainement et leurs attaques vinrent toucher le vide. Instantanément, avant même que Mosin n'ait atterrit et que Nagant se soit remis en position, une main vint se poser sur le col des deux jumeaux et dans un mouvement de rotation, l'androïde les jeta à terre. Le heurt fut violent, mais ils n'en furent pas trop blessés et se relevèrent immédiatement, dans une roulade, s'éloignant de leur adversaire.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le déplacement de l'homme. Il les avait balancés comme des vulgaires sacs poubelles en ne les tenant qu'avec un bras pour chacun. Il sourit et se retrouva à toute vitesse devant eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste. Ses paumes se retrouvèrent comme par enchantement posées sur leurs poitrines et ils furent propulsés à quelques mètres. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, cette fois-ci. Le choc avait été violent. Mâron regarda son frère, se tenant l'épaule.

« Tu saignes à la tête... Tu as l'air fin comme ça... » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, un peu forcé.

« Tu t'es vue ? Toi, tu as une lèvre fendue et tu t'es démise l'épaule, » répondit-il avec la même expression.

« Oui… D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'aider... »

Hazel, qui effectivement saignait abondamment du front, lui prit l'avant bras relié à l'épaule en question et les deux poussèrent de façon à remettre l'articulation en place. La fille de Nato poussa un petit gémissement. Cela allait mal. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Le frère n'avait jamais pensé qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, surtout allié à sa sœur. Celle-ci, en revanche, n'était pas d'une nature aussi arrogante, et pensait bien qu'il fût possible de trouver plus fort qu'eux. Mais au point de les malmener aussi facilement, alors qu'ils étaient déjà plus forts qu'un ex-champion, et alors qu'ils étaient ensemble... Cela, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

« Ça suffit. Je ne dois pas plus vous abîmer. Il faut qu'on vous ramène en bon état. Laissez tomber et suivez-nous bien tranquillement. »

Hazel et Mâron tiquèrent.

« "Abîmer" ? "En bon état" ? Vous nous prenez pour des voitures de luxe ou quoi ? ! ?

- En quelque sorte, » répondit N°9 avec un sourire narquois.

« La ferme ! On n'appartient à personne et on ne vous suivra pas ! » crièrent les deux en même temps.

Ils se relancèrent à l'attaque. Mais encore une fois, l'androïde esquiva très facilement et les mit à terre d'un coup dans la nuque à chacun. Les Rifles étaient tétanisés. Voir leurs deux chefs qu'ils pensaient invincibles se faire étaler aussi facilement, était incompréhensible pour eux. N°9 se penchait pour prendre les jumeaux qui ne s'étaient pas encore relevés, quand quelque chose vint le heurter.

« Putain ! Mais il est en acier ou quoi ! ? » s'écria Barett en se massant l'épaule.

« Keuf ! Il n'a même pas bougé... Fortiche le gaillard... Vous croyez qu'à nous trois, on peut l'avoir ? » dit-elle en se rapprochant de ses deux chefs.

« Eh bien, je... » Hazel s'interrompit quand l'androïde prit soudainement le bras de Barett.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, toi. »

D'un mouvement sec, il lui arracha le bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire branche sèche. Barett s'écroula à terre en hurlant et se tenant ce qui lui restait de son membre.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! ! Mon bras ! Mon bras ! »

Elle saignait abondamment.

« Bar... Barett ! Salaud ! » crièrent les jumeaux, en se précipitant sur leur ennemi. Celui-ci leur planta à chacun un poing dans l'estomac, et ils tombèrent à genoux, gémissant et pliés en deux, leurs mains tenant leurs ventres. Ils avaient si mal, qu'ils en vomirent.

Barett essaya de se relever, esquissant un mouvement de fuite, mais glissa, après quelques mètres, retombant lourdement. Elle se retourna, complètement envahie par la peur. Mais en voyant N°9 se diriger vers elle, elle eut tout de même la force de crier aux Rifles : « Tirez ! Tirez ! »

Les jumeaux l'entendirent. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils seraient touchés si les Rifles tiraient. Mais cela n'avait plus l'air de l'intéresser, ni les autres Rifles qui obéirent à l'ordre. Il y eut même quelques tirs de roquettes. Finalement, la seule personne qui se préoccupa de leur sécurité fut N°10, qui les sortit de là à toute vitesse, avant que la salve ne les touche. Il les posa brutalement à terre, à l'abri des tirs. Ceux-ci durèrent un certain temps. Mais quand la poussière soulevée par l'attaque retomba. Ils constatèrent que N°9 était toujours debout, et indemne, si ce n'étaient ses vêtements déchirés. Les jumeaux en auraient été estomaqués, si cela n'avait pas déjà été physiquement fait. Tout comme les Rifles qui ne faisaient plus un mouvement, observant avec des yeux sortis de leurs orbites le monstre qui avait résisté à un tel assaut.

Il mit un pied en avant et avança doucement vers eux. Barett trouva alors la force de l'implorer.

« A... Attendez ! C'est eux que vous voulez ! Pas nous ! Ne... Ne... Ne nous tuez pas ! Vous pouvez les prendre, c'est pas grave ! Mais nous, vous vous en fichez ! Alors laissez-nous tranquilles ! »

Tous les Rifles approuvèrent d'une voix. Ils venaient de trahir leurs chefs. Ils se mirent à genoux, suppliant. Mais N°9 continua sa marche et planta son pied dans le ventre de Barett et le lui écrasa complètement, la tuant sur le coup. Les Rifles tentèrent de détaler, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'égayer en tout sens, N°9 leva le bras, la paume mise verticalement, les doigts en éventail, il y eut une lumière bleutée et une sorte de boule d'énergie fit exploser tout le hangar et les délinquants avec. Les Rifles venaient d'être massacrés.

L'androïde retourna auprès de son compère.

« Allons-y, N°10. Ramenons-les au maître. »

Mais Hazel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva.

« Jamais ! ! »

Il voulut les attaquer, mais N°10 le renvoya au sol d'un revers de main. Il fut assommé.

« Hazel ! ! » Mâron se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était plus son prénom. Mais elle l'avait tout de même appelé ainsi, par réflexe. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Les deux androïdes allaient les emmener de force, quand la fille de Dona réalisa qu'ils étaient sur une grande flaque d'eau. Elle se recula soudainement, lançant comme elle pouvait son frère inconscient le plus loin possible, sans le ménager.

« Ça suffit. Tu aurais dû comprendre qu'il est inutile de fuir. »

Mais la jeune femme se retourna et sourit narquoisement à la remarque de N°10.

« Qui parle de fuir ? »

Les deux androïdes prirent un air interloqué. Mâron sortit rapidement une capsule et la jeta en l'air, l'ouvrant. Toujours intrigués, les deux androïdes suivirent du regard la capsule et virent une multitude de grenades en sortir. Elles tombèrent dans la flaque, et instantanément, les deux machines reçurent un puissant choc électrique, qui s'intensifiait à mesure que les grenades tombaient. N°9 et N°10 étaient traversés de spasmes. C'étaient les même grenades qu'elle avait utilisées la veille pour attaquer la base des Red Sharks. Elle en avait préalablement retiré les sécurités au cas où le plan ne se serait pas passer comme prévu lors de l'attaque du bâtiment et qu'elle aurait eu besoin de plus de grenades.

Par réflexe, elle se mit sur le corps de son frère inanimé, pour le protéger. Les éclairs cessèrent et Mâron se leva et regarda ses deux ennemis. Ils étaient à terre. Mais à y regarder de plus près, ils avaient un drôle d'aspect, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des hommes venant d'être électrocutés, bien qu'elle n'aurait su mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ne se pencha pas plus sur la question. En principe une telle décharge aurait dû tuer n'importe quel humain. Mais elle préférait être prudente. Elle sortit un sky-car d'une capsule et traîna son frère à l'intérieur. Puis, elle se mit au volant et s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

Au laboratoire du Dr Gero, le propriétaire des lieux, qui avait suivi la scène grâce à son robot-espion, pestait.

« Et merde ! Toutes cette électricité a déchargé leurs batteries ! C'est un défaut que j'ai enrayé à partir de N°12, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ces satanés gamins auraient utilisé leur point faible !... Bon ! Ce n'est pas grave. Mon robot-espion continue de les suivre. Le seul problème est que je n'avais pas prévu ça et que N°11 et N°12 vont mettre du temps à se recharger. J'espère que personne ne trouvera N°9 et N°10, d'ici à ce que j'envoie N°11 les chercher. Quant aux gamins, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront échapper à N°12. »

Le vieillard se précipita vers les capsules où étaient notés les numéros 11 et 12. Il manipula quelques câbles et quelques touches.

« N°12 va prendre un peu plus de temps à se recharger... Mais le plus urgent et de récupérer N°9 et N°10 avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve. »

Il régnait une certaine agitation. De nombreux véhicules de polices étaient stationnés au hasard. Des agents se pressaient de partout pour tâcher de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les démineurs venaient de partir après s'être assurés que le terrain ne fut pas dangereux. La police scientifique avait alors prit le relais. L'agente Manacle observait les cadavres dans ce terrain abandonné. Ils étaient souvent affreusement mutilés. Il y avait, semblait-il, eu une explosion, un hangar fut détruit, et des corps complètement carbonisés gisaient dans les gravats. C'était un véritable charnier. D'après les pré-conclusions des expertises, cela faisait un peu moins d'une journée qu'ils étaient morts. Ils n'avaient en revanche pas encore pu déterminer ce qui avait pu infliger de tels coups aux macchabées de ceux qui n'étaient pas brûlés, ni la nature de l'explosion.

Ils avaient identifié les morts comme les membres des Rifles. Après avoir découvert White, le chef des Red Sharks, plus mort que vif et le Q.G. de ce gang complètement détruit, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de mystères pour ce milieu. Ils avaient de forts soupçons sur les Rifles pour ce qui était arrivé aux Red Sharks, et auraient soupçonné ces derniers dans cette affaire, s'ils n'avaient pas perdu presque tout pouvoir d'action. La police nageait en pleine confusion.

Manacle savait ce qui était arrivé aux Red Sharks. Hazel avait tenu promesse. Elle avait dit à ses supérieurs que le jeune homme avait réussi à cacher une capsule hoipoi dans sa bouche - une fouille buccale était généralement de mise pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité, mais même si c'était très rare, il pouvait réellement arriver que certaines personnes avalent partiellement une capsule, avant de la régurgiter - et il avait ainsi sorti une arme avec laquelle il l'avait menacée et forcée à s'arrêter, puis l'avait assommée. En découvrant l'état de White, elle s'était dit qu'il aurait presque mieux valu que les jumeaux le tuent. En tout cas, l'homme n'aurait plus jamais une vie normale après ce traitement. Elle s'était presque sentie coupable à l'idée que c'était elle qui avait permis ça. Mais elle s'était alors rappelée comment le cadavre nu et mutilé de l'agente Païpu avait été découvert dans un caniveau, et elle n'avait alors ressenti plus aucune culpabilité.

Elle observa le corps d'une grande femme musclée, aux cheveux blonds foncés attachés en natte et habillée de cuir noir. Un bras lui avait été arraché et elle avait le ventre ouvert d'où lui sortaient les tripes. Manacle eut un haut le cœur et détourna le regard. Elle avait déjà vu des cadavres dans cet état, mais pas autant à la fois. Et puis, elle pensa à Hazel. Et Mâron ? Son frère avait parlé de deux chefs. Était-ce elle, la deuxième ? Est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient aussi parmi ces cadavres ? Elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Nato Nuss. Mais elle ne voulait pas révéler qu'elle connaissait le chef du gang, et elle ne pouvait donc pas justifier de s'absenter ainsi. Il allait donc falloir attendre la fin de son service.

L'androïde pénétra dans le laboratoire troglodyte avec N°9 et N°10 chacun sous un bras.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait repérer, au moins, N°11 ?

- Non, maître. Je les ai récupérés avant que la police n'arrive. Voulez-vous que j'aille récupérer les cibles ?

- Non. Je préfère attendre que N°12 soit réveillé. Pose plutôt N°9 et N°10 dans leurs capsules. Je procéderai à la vérification de leurs systèmes plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient endommagés. Le choc électrique a juste dû leur vider leurs batteries. Mais je préfère en être sûr. »

Manacle claqua la portière de sa voiture personnelle. Une voiture rétro de couleur beige. Elle appuya sur un bouton et le véhicule se transforma en une petite capsule, qu'elle mit dans son étui à capsules. Elle regarda le bâtiment. C'était bien l'endroit où habitait les Nuss. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois, lors de la mort de Dona Nuss. Elle et Païpu avaient voulu aller annoncer elles-mêmes que l'enquête sur l'accident avait été abandonnée. Ce fut une chose difficile à faire. Ce genre de chose était toujours difficile.

Il était environ dix-huit heures. Elle avait pu quitter le travail assez tôt. Il faut dire qu'elle avait prit son service très tôt. Elle s'était tellement précipitée qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer et avait conservé son uniforme. Mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant le bâtiment, elle hésitait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait dire à Nato Nuss... Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à ses deux enfants. Elle espérait qu'ils ne fissent pas partie des corps inidentifiables. Mais elle devait lui demander s'il savait où ils se trouvaient. Et peut-être ce qui avait pu se passer.

Elle finit par pénétrer dans l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur. Devant la porte des Nuss, elle marqua encore une pause. Puis elle se décida à sonner. Personne ne répondit. Elle sonna encore une fois, mais toujours personne n'ouvrit. Elle allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, à l'écoute d'un autre bruit, qui vint. Elle hésita encore, puis frappa à la porte vigoureusement.

« M. Nuss ? M. Nuss ? Ouvrez ! C'est l'agent Manacle ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontré lors... Il... Il y a huit ans. »

Personne n'ouvrit. Elle recommença à frapper.

« C'est... C'est à propos de vos enfants ! »

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit finalement. La femme eut du mal à reconnaître le Nato Nuss qu'elle avait rencontré, huit ans auparavant. Même dans sa douleur, elle lui avait trouvé une certaine dignité. Il avait un air triste, mais résolu et déterminé, comme quelqu'un qui voulait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Il était également soigné sur lui-même. Mais l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, était mal rasé, décoiffé, portant de vieux vêtements fripés. Il avait surtout le regard creusé, presque hagard. Il se tenait comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. On aurait dit un vieillard.

De son côté, Nato, qui n'avait pas reconnu Manacle au son de sa voix, ni à l'évocation de son nom, se souvint d'elle en la voyant. Il se rappela le soutien qu'elle et sa collègue avaient été. Leur fréquentation avait été très brève, mais marquante. Pourquoi cette soudaine visite après toutes ces années ? Elle voulait lui parler de ces enfants... Il frémit. Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient rejoint cet endroit. Curieux. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne ressentait rien, à part un grand vide et un sentiment déchec et d'inutilité. Et là, même s'il s'agissait d'inquiétude, il était soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Surtout envers ses enfants.

« Mes enfants ?

- Euh... Puis-je entrer pour vous parler ?

- Hum... Oui, biensûr. »

Il avait dit cela avec une voix rauque et plutôt atone. Ce qui renforça le malaise de Manacle. Mais Nato ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il l'envoya s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il lui préparait du café. Ce qui arrangea la policière, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'elle allait lui dire, le temps qu'il fît le café lui permettrait donc de remettre ses idées en place.

« L'agent Païpu n'est pas avec vous ? »

Nato s'était soudainement rappelé le nom de sa coéquipière. Il gardait sa voix sans expression.

« Elle est décédée. Il y a deux mois. »

Nato stoppa son mouvement un court instant sur le pas de la porte du salon. Puis il reprit sa marche et déposa le café sur la petite table du salon.

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Pour la première fois, Manacle crut percevoir une émotion sur son visage et dans sa voix. Il s'assit.

« Donc, que vouliez-vous me dire à propos de mes enfants ?

- Et bien... Hum... Vous saviez que Hazel était un des chefs des Rifles ?

- Il a été arrêté ?

- Non ! Non ! Mais, donc, vous étiez au courant ?

- Oui...

- Et... Et Mâron, c'est la deuxième cheffe... ?

- Vous essayez d'obtenir à travers moi des renseignements pour arrêter mes enfants... ? » Il gardait sa voix caverneuse.

« Non. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ça. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas en service, là.

- Pourtant, vous portez votre uniforme...

- C'est que... J'étais pressée de venir vous parler.

- Et pourquoi donc... ?

- Je... » Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait tourner sa phrase. « Ce matin, nous... ... De nombreux corps ont été trouvés à la base des Rifles, qui a été détruite. Ces corps sont ceux de... Rifles... »

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant.

« Et mes enfants étaient parmi eux... ? »

"Mes" enfants... Mâron était donc bien la seconde cheffe. Cette fois-ci, Manacle avait clairement ressenti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore... La plupart des corps n'ont pas encore été identifiés... »

Cette fois-ci, la réponse fut précipitée.

« Vous ne le savez pas encore ? La plupart des corps n'ont pas encore... Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Vous devriez reconnaître Mâron et Hazel, non ?

- C'est que... » Comment allait-elle dire une chose aussi affreuse ? « La plupart sont inidentifiables... »

Nato resta silencieux. Il ne savait quoi penser. Ses enfants étaient-ils... morts ? Faisaient-ils partie de ses corps "inidentifiables" ? Il posa son front sur ses mains, les bras accoudés sur ses genoux. Il ne ressentait plus le monde extérieur. Il avait l'impression de s'être complètement fait avaler par les sables mouvants dans lequel il était empêtré depuis huit ans. Cette impression était encore plus nette que lorsque les jumeaux lui avaient définitivement dit adieu, deux semaines auparavant. Il entendit une voix l'appeler.

« M. Nato ? Vous... Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Pardon... Je... Vous croyez que mes enfants font partie de ces corps... ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Mais... Vous ne connaissez pas un lieu qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter ?

- Je... Non... Nous... Ils ont décidé de couper les ponts avec moi... Et avec tout ce qui faisait leur vie jusqu'il y a peu... Je... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où ils peuvent être... ... S'ils sont encore en vie... »

Manacle respecta son silence un instant.

« Vous... Vous pourriez me laisser seul, s'il vous plaît... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Oui, biensûr... »

Il allait se lever pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie.

« Non... Laissez... Je connais le chemin... »

Elle sortit du salon, puis Nato entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il resta un long moment dans le vague. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il se laissait seulement submerger par un grand sentiment d'angoisse et d'impuissance. Une seule question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : Étaient-ils vivants ou morts ? Il se ressaisit. Il devait les retrouver. Ils ne pourraient plus former une famille, mais il devait s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre... Il secoua la tête. Lorsqu'ils avaient soudainement disparu, il ne savait pas non plus où les chercher, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté.


	11. L'Armée du Red Ribbon

Mâron essayait de changer la compresse sur le front de son frère, qui grimaçait. Il avait mis du temps à revenir à lui. Au début, Mâron avait pensé quitter immédiatement la ville. Mais voyant que son frère ne se réveillait pas, elle s'était inquiétée et avait décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il y resta quelques heures. Mais une fois réveillé, il n'avait pas voulu rester pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et ils s'étaient presque enfuis de l'hôpital. Il avait même insisté pour conduire le sky-car. Résultat, sa plaie s'était remise à saigner. Ils avaient vite cherché un endroit où il n'y aurait pas trop de monde à huit heures du soir, afin d'improviser un nouveau soin rapide à sa blessure fraîchement cousue.

« ... Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici... ? Il y a tout un tas d'autres endroits discrets en ville...

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai conduit sans vraiment réfléchir... Soit mon inconscient me joue des tours, soit ma blessure me fait délirer...

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ton "inconscient" ou "délire" nous a amenés dans le parc près de chez Nato...

- Fuuu… Peut-être une nostalgie enfouie... Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas signalé que nous... Aïe ! Fais attention ! »

Mâron venait d'appuyer plus fort sur la compresse improvisée qui allait remplacer l'ancienne.

« C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas voulu faire le malin à partir trop tôt de l'hôpital...

- C'est ça ! On allait rester là-bas, alors que visiblement, quelqu'un nous recherche... ... Tu as une idée de qui pouvaient être ces deux-là ? Et qui les a envoyés ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Les Red Sharks ?

- Si cela avait été eux, ils nous l'auraient dit, pas la peine de faire tout ce mystère autour du _"maître"_... »

Elle avait insisté sur le mot "maître", car c'était sous ce terme, que l'un des deux attaquants avait appelé celui vers lequel ils voulaient les emmener.

« S'ils n'agissaient pas pour leur propre compte, leur _"maître"_ risque de nous envoyer d'autres personnes... Cela dit, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse avoir d'autres sbires de cet acabit. En tout cas, tu m'impressionnes ! T'être débarrassée d'eux toute seule... On n'a peut-être pas besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant qu'ils sont morts...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! On ne sait pas du tout si celui qui nous recherche a encore des gens de cette espèce à nous envoyer... Et puis... Je ne suis même pas sure que les deux autres soient morts...

- Quoi... ? Mais... Tu m'as dit que tu leur avais envoyé suffisamment de grenades électriques pour tuer plusieurs hommes..

- Oui, mais... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Je ne les ai pas observés en détail, car j'ai préféré filer le plus vite possible, au cas où... Mais quelque chose clochait, je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais à les voir, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de voir des hommes morts électroc... »

S'interrompant, elle regarda derrière son frère.

« Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver aussi facilement, cette fois-ci... »

Hazel se retourna. Nato était planté à quelques mètres du sky-car. Leur père les observa. Ils avaient quelques contusions. Son fils avait une compresse qui dissimulait mal le saignement de son front. Mais globalement, ils allaient bien. Les jumeaux l'observèrent aussi. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli. Il portait le gi du kurumisenryû.

« Descendez de votre sky-car et venez à la maison...

- Mâron t'a pourtant déjà expliqué que...

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas pour reformer la famille que vous ne désirez plus, que je vous demande de me suivre. Vous ne voulez plus que je sois votre père, je l'ai compris. Mais j'ai entendu un peu de votre conversation, et j'ai eu la visite de Manacle aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés, mais ça a l'air grave. Je vais panser un peu mieux ta plaie, et nous discuterons de ce que vous devrez faire pour vous mettre à l'abri. »

Mâron et Hazel n'eurent même pas à se regarder pour tomber d'accord. Nato était la seule personne qui pouvait les aider en l'état actuel des choses. Ils sautèrent du sky-car et le rangèrent dans sa capsule. Le garçon souffla :

« Nous ne nous sommes fourrés dans rien du tout. Enfin... Je ne crois pas... »

Nato ne répondit rien. Il se retourna pour ne pas que les deux jeunes le voient sourire.

« Leur père... ? Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Intéressant...

- Je suis prêt à partir, maître.

- Oui, attends un peu, N°12, je vais te mettre un système qui nous permettra de garder le contact, au cas où... Et puis, je viens d'avoir une idée qui devrait faciliter la soumission totale à mes désirs de ces gamins après leur cybernétisation, vu que je ne peux pas les lobotomiser. Je vais briser leur personnalité. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! »

Elle venait de faire demi-tour. Elle avait appelé tous les hôpitaux un à un, et finalement l'un d'eux avait bien reçu deux personnes répondant au signalement des jumeaux. Hazel était blessé au front, mais rien de grave. Mais ils avaient mystérieusement disparu. Elle aurait dû penser plus tôt à appeler les hôpitaux. Elle alla d'abord à l'hôpital en question, pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux et non pas d'une coïncidence. En leur montrant les photos de la banque de données de la ville, le personnel les identifia clairement. Elle fonça chez Nato Nuss lui annoncer que ses enfants étaient bel et bien vivants.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que les jumeaux étaient chez leur père. Il avait mieux pansé la plaie de Hazel qui s'était arrêtée de saigner. Ils lui avaient raconté dans les détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne se disaient plus rien. Soudainement, les jumeaux se levèrent pour partir.

« Où allez-vous ?

- Nous quittons la ville. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici...

- Vous ne savez même pas à qui vous avez à faire. Pour qu'il puisse vous envoyer des combattants pareils, il doit avoir de gros moyens. S'il vous retrouvait ailleurs, que ferez-vous ? Fuir ? Vous allez passer votre vie à fuir ? Et de toute manière, le pourrez-vous encore ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ces hommes étaient bien plus forts que n'importe quel expert en arts martiaux que l'on peut trouver au championnat. Ils ont l'air du niveau du démon qui nous a tué votre mère et moi... »

Les jumeaux furent étonnés qu'il parle de cela aussi facilement, mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

« Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? » demanda Mâron.

- Peut-être que si vous saviez qui vous recherche... Avec un peu de chance, si on parvient à neutraliser celui qui est derrière tout ça...

- Et comment veux-tu que l'on fasse pour le savoir ? ! Nous te l'avons dit ! Cela ne peut être ni les Red Sharks, ni aucun autre gang, ils ne feraient pas tant de mystère. Et personne d'autre n'a de raison de nous en vouloir à ce point, » s'écria Hazel.

« Et les lieux que vous avez braqués ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Hmm... N°9... N°10... » réfléchit le père à voix haute. « Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être les lier à une quelconque organisation ou groupe ?

- Non, nous... » Mâron s'interrompit. « Attends... Il y avait cette espèce de nœud papillon rouge cousu sur leurs vestes... »

« Un nœud papillon... ?

- Oui, c'était une espèce de morceau de tissu rouge en forme de nœud papillon. À chaque bout, il y a avait un R majuscule écrit en blanc... »

Leur père ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'air interloqué. Il se leva et leur amena un papier et un stylo rouge.

« Tu peux me le dessiner, s'il te plaît ? »

Mâron s'exécuta. Nato prit le dessin et eut un air choqué.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire... ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Hazel.

« Cet emblème… C'est celui de l'Armée du Red Ribbon...

- Le Red Ribbon ? » dirent ensemble le frère et la sœur.

« Oui, c'est une armée terroriste qui sévissait, il y a plusieurs années. Le gouvernement mondial ne parvenait pas à la combattre efficacement, et encore moins à l'éradiquer. Mais il y a de cela un peu plus de douze ans, elle a mystérieusement disparu...

- Mais si elle a disparu, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? Et que nous veut-elle ? C'est bien trop gros pour nous, si c'est une affaire que même le gouvernement mondial n'a pu régler... » s'étonna Hazel.

« Je n'en sais rien... Mais c'est vraiment dangereux. Je... On pourrait demander à l'agent Manacle... Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous aider... Je... »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Mâron.

« Ve... Venez voir ! »

Les deux ex-chefs de gang s'approchèrent de la fenêtre. Au pied de l'immeuble, il y avait un homme. Un vrai géant, il avait la peau noire, des cheveux bleu ciels coiffés en brosse. Il portait une tenue d'art martiaux jaune, avec une ceinture noire. Il marchait pieds nus. Il était de dos. Et sur la partie arrière de son kimono, on pouvait voir un gros nœud papillon rouge avec deux R blancs. Il se retourna soudainement dans leurs directions. Les trois Nuss se cachèrent.

« Bon sang ! Comment ont-ils pu nous retrouver aussi vite... ? » s'exclama Hazel.

« Je ne sais pas, mais... » Nato s'interrompit, lorsqu'il rejeta un œil au pied de l'immeuble. L'homme n'était plus là. « Di... Disparu... »

Les jumeaux regardèrent à leur tour et constatèrent qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus personne. Nato se précipita dans l'entrée, les jumeaux le suivirent, mais à peine entraient-ils dans le hall de l'appartement, que leur père leur lança une clé.

« C'est la clé du dôjô où on allait s'entraîner, avant. Allez-y !

- Hein ? Je croyais que cet endroit n'était plus à nous... » s'étonna Hazel en l'attrapant au vol.

« Oui, mais j'avais perdu cette clé et l'ai retrouvée plus tard. Je sais que personne n'a encore loué cette salle. Fuyez par la fenêtre de l'autre côté, et allez vous réfugier là-bas. Vous appellerez Manacle pour voir si elle peut vous être utile...

- Mais... Et toi ? » s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux jumeaux.

« Je vais essayer de le retarder le plus possible...

- Quoi... ? ! Non mais tu es malade ? !

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! !

- Partez immédiatement ! !

- C'est hors de question ! !

- Tout de suite ! !

- Mais... » tenta encore de protester Mâron. Mais voyant son air résolu, Hazel prit la main de sa sœur et la traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Non... Attends... »

Un seul regard de son frère lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de faire changer d'avis leur père. Ils ouvrirent une fenêtre de la cuisine, lancèrent une capsule et un sky-car apparut. Ils sautèrent dedans, démarrèrent et fuirent, lançant un dernier regard à leur père qui se dirigeait déjà à nouveau vers le hall, sans se retourner. Le temps qu'il était resté dans leur champ de vision n'avait duré que quelques fractions de seconde, mais cela leur parut bien plus long, l'image de leur père s'imprimant dans leur cerveau. La dernière image de leur père, sans doute...

_« Ils se sont enfuis par la fenêtre. Mais le père est resté. Je vais les suivre avec le robot-espion. Toi, occupe-toi du père._

- Bien, maître, » répondit N°12 à la voix du Dr Gero, qui lui parlait par l'intermédiaire de la puce qu'il venait de lui greffer.

Nato se mit devant sa porte, en position de combat. Il se concentra pour écouter les bruits de pas. Il fallait que cela soit des pas non chaussés. Ce serait plus difficile à entendre, mais au moins, était-il sûr de ne confondre avec personne.

Il finit par entendre les pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la porte d'entrée, Nato courut vers celle-ci. Sans le moindre cri, il sauta et donna un grand coup de pied sur la porta qui sortit de ses gonds et vint heurter quelque chose, avec Nato toujours dessus. Cette chose stoppa net la progression de la porte. Nato eut à peine le temps d'être impressionné que quelqu'un puisse ne pas bouger d'un pouce face à une telle attaque, que déjà la porte fut propulsée vers où elle venait, et lui avec. Il fut projeté dans son appartement, tandis que la porte explosa contre les bords du mur. Il se releva et vit l'homme en face de lui, inexpressif, des yeux oranges et de petits anneaux à chaque oreille. Une femme, voisine de Nato, ouvrit la porte de chez elle, mais quand elle vit le géant et la porte des Nuss défoncée, elle referma aussitôt. Heureusement pour sa vie, la créature ne la vit pas.

« Bien, maître. »

Nato ne comprit pas que ces mots étaient adressés à une personne qui ordonnait à son adversaire de ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Il se releva et fonça sur le géant, tentant un coup de pied, mais d'un revers de main celui-ci le renversa. Il saignait déjà du nez et avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. Il vit que ce simple revers avait arraché un pan de mur, rien qu'en le frôlant, mettant à nu des câbles électriques. L'ex-champion n'eut pas le temps d'être impressionné, qu'il fut projeté vers sa cuisine, heurtant l'évier qui explosa, giclant de l'eau aux alentours. Nato avait deux ou trois côtes cassées. Il gémit.

« Il va me tuer, » pensa l'homme.

Il commençait à trembler, car il repensait à son expérience de la mort. Il regrettait de ne pas être parti avec ses enfants... Qu'espérait-il ? Il ne pourrait jamais vaincre cet homme. Derrière son écran d'ordinateur, Gero, qui pouvait assister à la scène grâce à la micro-puce implantée sur N°12, hurlait contre son androïde.

_« Bon sang ! Fais attention ! Tas de ferraille ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas le tuer immédiatement ! Il doit prononcer les mots qu'il faut ! Hein ? Il se relève ? ! »_

Nato se leva tant bien que mal. Il devait quand même lutter. Il se mit en position. Il regarda son agresseur, qui lut la peur dans ses yeux. Il était déjà assez performant pour cela. Se faisant aussi arroser par l'eau de l'évier, la machine s'approcha alors du père des jumeaux qui resta immobile jusqu'au dernier moment. Il lança alors ses deux poings sur le sternum de son adversaire avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il sentit alors une vive douleur dans ses mains, particulièrement la gauche qui venait de se briser. Il s'effondra à terre et vit le géant qui restait inébranlable. Il recula, puis se recroquevilla.

« Non... Non... Non... Non ! Hic ! Veux... pas mourir... Non... Tout... Mais ne me renvoyez pas là-bas. Hic ! Pitié ! Hic ! Je... Ce noir... Cette souffrance... Cette solitude... Ce froid... Non... Non ! Nooon ! ! Pi... Pitié ! Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas... Hic ! Ne... Ne me tuez pas... Pitié... Pas là-... là-bas... C'est pire... Hic ! Pire que tout... Non... Pitié ! »

Il ne regardait même pas son adversaire en disant ça. En réalité, sa bouche parlait toute seule. Il était complètement prit d'une panique incontrôlable. Une terreur immense l'envahissait, prenant la place de tout ce qui l'entourait. Seule cette terreur existait à présent. Il se sentait déjà dans ce monde où il avait tant souffert. Une souffrance indéfinissable. Il avait des spasmes. N°12 en fut interloqué. Gero derrière son écran aussi. Il ne comprenait pas une réaction aussi forte. Bien des gens avaient peur de la mort, mais il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui semblait s'y connaître en arts martiaux et qui avait décidé de lui-même d'affronter son robot, tout en connaissant les risques. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? Finalement, Gero sourit.

_« C'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais... Je ne pensais pas qu'il servirait aussi bien mes plans. Je n'ai presque rien à ajouter. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! C'est bon, N°12 ! Tu peux le tuer ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lui ! »_

L'androïde allait achever l'homme. Il joignit les doigts de sa main gauche et les tendit, puis recula son membre, près à le planter dans le cœur de Nato. Mais il reçut un objet à l'arrière de la tête. En même temps, Nato entendit une voix qui lui permit de redevenir à demi-conscient et de sortir un peu de son univers de terreur.

« Lai... Lai... Laissez-le ! Je... Je... J'ai appelez la po… po… po… police ! »

Soy avait vu M. Nuss rentrer dans le bâtiment avec ses enfants. Il s'était beaucoup réjoui, et avait voulu aller leur dire bonjour. Mais finalement, il s'était abstint, se disant que peut-être, père et enfants étaient sur le point de se réconcilier, et qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger. De plus, après que leur panique se soit calmée en constatant que leur fils allait bien, ses parents l'avaient puni pour son escapade au centre ville, et il était obligé de rester à la maison pour faire des devoirs supplémentaires qu'ils lui avaient donnés. Ils aimaient bien copier les punitions de ses professeurs. Même s'il était seul à la maison, ses parents étant toujours au magasin, il savait qu'il avait intérêt à obéir.

Mais il avait entendu un grand vacarme venant de chez les Nuss. Et il était monté aussi vite que ses béquilles lui permettaient, alors qu'il avait déjà mis son pyjama bleu décoré de nounours. Quand il vit ce géant qui faisait du mal à M. Nuss, il avait voulu l'aider, et avait ramassé le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, un morceau de la porte, pour le lancer sur l'agresseur. Mais il n'avait, en réalité, pas pensé à appeler la police. Et maintenant qu'il voyait le géant s'avancer vers lui, il se traitait de tous les noms. Si M. Nuss, un ex-champion, l'homme qui avait tout appris à Mâron et Hazel, n'avait rien pu faire contre son agresseur, comment lui, qui était incapable de se défendre contre deux racketteurs idiots, pouvait-il espérer être d'une quelconque utilité ?

Lorsque l'androïde fut assez proche de l'enfant, il lui envoya ce qui pour lui était une pichenette, mais qui pour le petit rouquin était un puissant coup de pied qui lui broya plusieurs côtes et le propulsa contre le mur d'en face, brisant au passage son plâtre et sa jambe déjà fracturée.

Nato observait la scène, encore à moitié dans son monde de terreur. Il vit le géant s'approcher du petit rouquin, pour l'achever. Il parvenait un peu plus à penser, à présent.

« Non... Soy... Hic ! Laisse-le... Laisse-le... Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejoigne ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant... Je ne veux pas que mes enfants me rejoignent... Laisse-les tranquilles... Laisse Soy tranquille... Laisse mes enfants... tranquilles... Ils ne doivent pas me rejoindre... Non... Je n'y suis pas encore... Je ne dois pas te laisser les y envoyer... »

Il se reconnecta complètement à la réalité. Il sortit de sa torpeur, se leva et marcha vers la créature encore mouillée par l'eau giclée de l'évier, sans qu'elle ne le voit approcher. Il regarda les câbles électriques sortant du mur détruit à côté de l'androïde.

« Sale monstre... » pensa-t-il, puis à haute voix « Sale monstre ! »

La machine se retourna.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Soy, et encore moins à mes enfants... Même si je dois retourner _là-bas_ ! »

N°12 sourit narquoisement, pour la première fois, il montrait une émotion.

« Tu vas bientôt arrêter de sourire... Alors comme ça, tes petits amis craignaient l'électricité... ? Hein... ? » Il enfonça sa main dans un trou du mur et arracha un câble électrique, mais d'un seul côté laissant le reste relié au courant. « Et toi ? »

Il parcourut rapidement le mètre qui le séparait de son adversaire, la main portant le câble pointant vers lui. Le cyborg n'esquiva pas et reçut le choc électrique. N°12 était parcouru de courants électriques, mais il ne bougea pas. Il continua de sourire. Attrapant le bras de Nato, il transperça son cœur de son autre main. Il aspira l'énergie de sa victime à l'aide du petit dispositif sur la paume tenant fermement le membre de l'homme. Ce fut la dernière chose que Soy perçut avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Au moment de mourir, le père des jumeaux eut encore le temps de penser :

« J'ai encore échoué... Je n'ai pu protéger personne... Dona, ma chérie, j'aimerais tellement croire que je pourrais te revoir pour te demander pardon... Mais je sais qu'en cet endroit, les seules choses que l'on retrouve sont les ténèbres et la souffrance... »

Le père de Mâron et Hazel expira. L'androïde le jeta à terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire déchet.

_« Peuh ! Malheureusement pour lui, tu n'as pas les mêmes défauts que N°9 et N°10. Bien ! Sors du bâtiment, je vais te guider jusqu'aux cibles._

- Bien, maître. »

Il sortit en traversant un mur et en s'envolant à grande vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Manacle en sortit. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit un enfant à terre, puis Nato Nuss, le cœur transpercé, baignant dans son sang et tout son appartement dévasté. Elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle réagit vite, elle prit son portable et appela la police.

« Agent Manacle ! Je demande une patrouille pour l'adresse GFA 5432, j'ai... Comment ? Une patrouille a déjà été envoyée... ? »

Effectivement, elle entendit des sirènes de police. Quelqu'un avait déjà dû les appeler. Elle entendit aussi autre chose, très faiblement, une sorte de râle. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et toucha son pouls.

« Il est encore en vie ! Envoyez aussi une ambulance ! C'est pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il souffre de nombreuses contusions et hémorragies. » Elle toucha la poitrine de Soy. « Il a aussi plusieurs côtes brisées ! Vite ! » Elle raccrocha. « Tiens bon, petit ! »

Elle commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. D'autres policiers arrivèrent à l'étage, pendant que la voisine rouvrit la porte et d'autres voisins venaient des cages d'escaliers pour voir ce qu'il se passait, maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés par l'arrivée de la police.

Les deux jumeaux étaient dans la salle où leur père les entraînait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils n'avaient rien allumé, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Hazel se tenait debout, regardant au travers de la fenêtre. Mâron était accroupie au pied d'un mur. Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis leur fuite de l'appartement de leur père, et ils ne se regardaient pas. Mâron brisa le silence.

« Il doit être mort… »

Hazel ne répondit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Aucune chance que leur père puisse vaincre cet homme, s'il était aussi fort que les deux autres. Et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le soit moins. Le frère et la soeur avaient un air abattu, fatigué, vidé... Ils tentaient de contenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait des les envahir.

« Nous devrions peut-être partir d'ici, s'ils nous ont trouvés chez Nato, ils pourraient nous retrouver ici… » fit le frère, pour tout commentaire.

« Non… Je ne pense pas… Ils ont pu trouver l'adresse auprès des renseignements de la ville… Nous n'avons pas signalé notre "déménagement"… C'était comme si on habitait toujours là-bas… Nous devrions pouvoir avoir un peu de répit, ici.

- Allons-nous appeler Manacle, comme nous l'a proposé Nato ? » Cette fois, il s'était retourné pour parler, et sa sœur leva aussi les yeux.

« Cela doit sûrement la dépasser, elle aussi… Le Red Ribbon… Cela n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose que la police puisse régler… Cela dit, c'est peut-être mieux que rien… Nato l'a dit, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous lâcher… Et ont l'air d'avoir des moyens, pour avoir des guerriers pareils… On devra passer notre vie à fuir, si l'on ne fait rien… Autant commencer notre lutte quelque part… »

Hazel sortit son portable pour appeler la police et demander l'agente Manacle. Mais soudainement la porte du dôjô explosa. Ils virent alors entrer N°12 dans la pièce. Ils se mirent instantanément en position de combat, sans se poser de questions sur le moyen qu'il avait utilisé pour les retrouver. Cependant, sans même qu'ils puissent apercevoir son mouvement, l'androïde se retrouva derrière la jeune femme. Il lui donna un petit coup de son pouce sur la nuque et elle s'écroula, évanouie.

« Mâ… Mâron ! ! »

Hazel accourut vers l'agresseur, mais ce dernier apparut derrière lui en un instant et lui fit la même chose qu'à sa jumelle, et il perdit connaissance à son tour.

_« Parfait ! Tu peux me les ramener à présent ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !_

- Bien, maître. »

L'androïde se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour s'envoler, prenant un jumeau dans chaque bras. Soudainement, il stoppa son mouvement.

_« … Ses batteries sont déjà épuisées… Décidément… Entre mes cyborgs qui manquent d'autonomie, N°16 qui ne m'obéit pas et Cell qui ne sera développé que d'ici une trentaine d'années… Je crois que je suis maudit… Hmpf ! N°11 ! Va chercher N°12 et les cibles ! Tout de suite ! »_


	12. Le Docteur Gero

Mâron entrouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma immédiatement, éblouie. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête. Elle mit la main sur sa nuque endolorie et la massa. Elle se mit difficilement à quatre pattes. Elle gémit faiblement. Elle tenta de rouvrir les paupières. Sa tête tournée vers le sol, la lumière la gênait moins. Le sol était gris roche. En fait, il avait l'air d'être en roche. Mais il était incroyablement lisse et propre. Elle entendait des bruits électroniques. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la clarté. Elle put voir des ombres par terre, une silhouette humaine et ce qui semblait être des barreaux de prison. Elle leva la tête, mais mit aussitôt sa main gauche sur le front, se protégeant d'une lumière qui ne semblait pas être celle du Soleil. Elle put discerner au moins deux silhouettes humaines qui se découpaient dans cette grande clarté. L'une d'elle était penchée sur quelque chose de massif. Cette dernière sembla bouger.

« Ooohh... N°18, tu es réveillée ? »

C'était la voix d'un homme, d'un homme plutôt âgé.

« Num... N°18... ? » balbutia la jeune femme.

L'homme avait ricané avant de reprendre des activités qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas identifier, ses pupilles étant encore trop dilatées. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était à elle que s'adressait ce "N°18".

« Je... Je ne suis pas N°18. Je suis Mâ... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait renoncé à ce nom, mais Mosin ne convenait plus vraiment non plus. Les Rifles n'étaient plus. Ils l'avaient même trahie. Comment conserver un nom qu'elle avait pris pour eux ? L'homme se retourna encore. Cette fois-ci, il se rapprocha. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre personne qui était à côté des barreaux. Elle pouvait mieux le voir. Il était grand, blond et portait la même tenue que N°9 et N°10. Elle se reconcentra sur l'homme qui avançait vers elle. Elle se leva, s'approchant des barreaux. Elle put voir son visage, ses iris étaient plus contractés et il était plus proche. Un vieillard, comme elle le pensait. Des yeux oranges, le visage sillonné de rides, cheveux gris décoiffés tombant sur les épaules, moustache de la même couleur. Il avait un regard cruel, presque dérangé, et un sourire sardonique.

« C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas encore N°18. Mais cela ne tardera pas. Alors autant t'appeler déjà comme ça. »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Vous... Vous êtes de l'Armée du Red Ribbon... ?

- Vous êtes intelligents pour avoir compris ça tout seuls. Oui, je suis le Dr. Gero de la défunte Armée du Red Ribbon. »

Il ne paraissait pas étonné qu'elle puisse savoir ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? On n'a jamais eu à faire à vous... » Elle réalisa soudainement. « Où... Où est mon frère... ?

- Ton frère ? Il est là, voyons. »

Il s'écarta. Elle porta son regard vers l'endroit d'où elle l'avait vu venir. La masse informe qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier auparavant, par manque d'habituation à la clarté, elle pouvait à présent parfaitement voir ce que c'était. Une table d'opération qui était relié à toutes sortes de câbles électriques, des appareils électroniques complexes posés à côté. Sur cette table, Hazel, son frère, était nu. Toutes sortes de fils lui étaient connectées. Des traits noirs parcouraient son corps, comme s'il s'agissait de parties à couper. Il avait ses yeux ouverts mais fixes. Il ne bougeait pas. Mais ce qui choqua le plus la jeune femme fut son avant-bras gauche. La peau en avait été écartelée, et ses muscles étaient à vif, des sortes de composés électroniques semblaient être implantés dessus. Elle écarquilla les yeux, révulsée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Soudainement, elle éclata. Elle se précipita contre les barreaux de sa cage, s'y agrippant. Le choc fut si violent, que les barreaux vibrèrent. Le vieillard s'écarta rapidement, un peu effrayé d'une telle vivacité. Elle se mit à hurler, le visage collé aux barreaux, qu'elle secouait toujours !

« Hazeeeel ! Enfoirééé ! Assassin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frèèère ? Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tueeer ! Hazeeeel !

- Hazel ? Il n'y a aucun Hazel, ici. Ce que tu vois là, c'est N°17.

- La ferme ! Enflure ! Je te tuerai ! Hazeeel ! »

Elle se calma, en entendant un gémissement. Elle regarda son frère. C'était bien lui qui émettait ce son. Il était... vivant... ?

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait... ?

- Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Je suis en train de lui donner un immense pouvoir. Et ce sera bientôt ton tour. Vous pouvez me remercier de vous avoir élus. Vous serez bientôt les créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers, N°17 et toi, N°18. »

Elle commençait à vaguement comprendre. N°17. N°18. N°9. N°10.

« Tu... Tu veux que l'on devienne tes soldats. Comme N°9, N°10 et l'autre...

- Vos pouvoirs iront bien au-delà de ceux de ces boîtes de conserve.

- B... Boîte de conserve... ? »

Qu'il appelle des monstres pareils "boîtes de conserve", la décontenança.

« Mais pourquoi... ? Et pourquoi... nous... ? »

Le visage du vieillard se durcit.

« La vengeance ! Je veux me venger de Son Gokû qui a anéanti les rêves du Commandant-en-Chef Red ! Et les miens avec ! Et je veux que vous soyez l'instrument de cette vengeance ! Je veux lui envoyer des adversaires qu'il ne pourra jamais vaincre ! Je veux le mettre plus bas que terre avant de l'éliminer pour de bon. Et vous, vous allez m'y aider. Vous serez les plus puissants cyborgs que... Oh ! Et puis, pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... ? De toute façon, tu le sauras bientôt...

- On a rien à voir avec ce "Son Gokû" ou ce "Commandant-en-Chef Red" ! Relâchez-nous, espèce de malade ! On se fiche de vos histoires ! Nous n'avions jamais entendu parlé du Red Ribbon avant ça ! On ne sera jamais vos marionnettes !

- Oh, si, vous le serez ! Je briserai votre volonté ! J'ai ce qu'il faut... Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Je vous ai choisis, car vous êtes des experts en arts martiaux exceptionnels, et qu'après plusieurs essais j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que seul la force physique et mentale d'experts de haut niveau pouvait donner de grandes chances de survie à la cybernétisation. Car pour vous implanter les circuits électroniques qui amélioreront vos capacités musculaires et nerveuses, vous devez être conscients. »

Mâron se figea et fixa son frère.

« Tu... Tu veux dire qu'il...

- Il est conscient, oui. Je lui ai fait respirer un gaz paralysant. Ce que je lui fais en ce moment nécessite qu'il soit conscient, pour que je sois sûr que toutes les connexions réagissent. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Tandis qu'elle regardait le corps inerte de son frère aux yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme sentit une sourde colère monter en elle. Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

« Tu es un idiot. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu nous as choisis entre autres pour notre force mentale d'experts en arts martiaux. Tu crois que nous nous soumettrons aussi facilement à ta volonté... ? » Elle cessa de sourire et lui lança un regard plein d'une haine froide. « Quand tu auras fini de nous faire subir ces choses, nous te tuerons. »

Le Dr. Gero déglutit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était intimidante pour une si petite carrure. Mais il se ressaisit et sourit maléfiquement.

« Je soumettrai cette force à ma propre volonté, N°18.

- Je ne m'appelle pas N°18 ! Je m'appelle Mâron !

- Excuse-moi, mais je vais reprendre la transformation de N°17.

- Il n'y aucun N°17, ici ! »

Gero sourit sardoniquement. Il reprit ses outils et recommença ses opérations sur Hazel. Mâron se mit à secouer les barreaux.

« Je... Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

Elle se recula, sauta et donna un grand coup de pied aux barreaux, qui vibrèrent violemment. Gero se retourna.

« Cela ne sert à rien. Cette cage est faite dans un alliage de métal très souple, mais quasiment incassable. Il n'existe qu'un très petit nombre d'êtres humains capables de les briser, je les connais tous, et tu n'en fais pas partie.

- La ferme ! »

Elle se remit à donner des coups de pieds de toutes ses forces.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Il se reconcentra sur son travail, tandis que Mâron continuait de se battre avec sa cage. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à souffler. Ses jambes étaient endolories, et elle sentait le sang couler sur ses jambes, sous son pantalon noir. Cependant, elle se remit à frapper avec d'autant plus de vigueur tout en criant.

« Ça suffit ! Tu me déconcentres ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois trop abîmée ! N°11 ! Calme-la ! »

L'homme à côté de la prison de la jeune fille, bougea pour la première fois. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'avait déjà attrapée par le cou à travers les barreaux. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle sentit sa force la quitter et elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de se débattre.

« Arrête, N°11. Elle doit rester vivante. »

L'androïde la lâcha. S'écroulant à terre, elle tenta de se relever, en vain.

« Maintenant, reste tranquille, N°18.

- Je ne... ne suis pas... Num... N°18... Mon nom... Mon nom est Mâron... ! » tenta-t-elle de hurler.

« À quoi bon vouloir garder l'identité que vous a donnée un homme qui vous a trahis ? Tu ne seras plus Mâron, mais N°18, l'une des deux plus puissantes créatures de l'univers. Et ce sera grâce à moi. Maintenant, c'est moi votre père. Et si vous me donnez ma vengeance, je saurais vous récompenser. Sois reconnaissante de la puissance que je vais te donner.

- Va... Va te faire foutre... » dit-elle faiblement. « Tu n'es... Tu n'es pas notre père... N... Notre père est Nato et il ne nous a pas trahis.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, comment vous ai-je retrouvés ? » Le savant sourit sardoniquement.

Après un moment de silence choqué, Mâron répliqua : « Tu... Tu mens...

- Je mens, hein ? Pourtant, j'ai de jolies images qui le prouvent. Je vous les montrerais en temps et en heure. C'est quelque chose de voir ton soi-disant père supplier pour sa vie en tremblant comme une feuille. C'était vraiment pathétique. Votre "père" était un lâche, pour qui sa vie avait plus d'importance que celles de ses propres enfants. Il n'a même pas réagi quand un gamin roux en béquilles qui était venu l'aider, a été tué par N°12. Et pourtant, ils avaient l'air de se connaître...

- S... Soy... » souffla faiblement Mâron. « N... Non...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas. N°12 a quand même tué ce lâche. Et puis, maintenant, vous m'avez moi, votre père et maître. La seule personne pour qui N°17 et toi avez encore la moindre importance. Hazel et Mâron n'existent plus. Nagant et Mosin, non plus. Ce n'étaient que des pitoyables humains que tout le monde oubliera bien vite, comme Nato l'a lui-même fait au moment de sa mort. Il n'y a plus que N°17 et N°18, deux cyborgs bientôt surpuissantes, que personne ne pourra oublier lorsque vous accomplirez ma vengeance. »

Mâron n'eut pas la force de répondre. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, en silence. Puis, fermant doucement les yeux, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Gero retourna vers N°17. Il allait recommencer son opération. Lorsqu'il regarda les yeux du jeune homme, malgré son regard fixe, le docteur put y percevoir une grande rage. D'abord légèrement décontenancé, ce dernier sourit et se remit au travail.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Dans sa première tentative, il avait voulu faire comme avec N°8, remplacer certains organes, muscles et os par des mécaniques. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'à leur niveau, il devait presque tout changer, et la fusion avec Cell devenait alors très difficile. Il avait alors eu l'idée de ces mini-circuits et des puces électroniques qui renforceraient la résistance et les capacités de l'organisme de ses sujets. Cela avait pris du temps de mettre tout cela au point, mais il y était finalement parvenu. Il avait commencé par renforcer les organes internes, puis il avait injecté des puces nanoscopiques dans les os de ses sujets, et enfin, il avait essayé d'améliorer les capacités musculaires et nerveuses. C'était à ce moment-là qu'étaient survenus les problèmes, contre toute attente. Les organes semblaient plus difficiles à renforcer, mais les sujets pouvaient rester endormis durant cette phase. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas pour les muscles et les nerfs superficiels qui nécessitaient de mesurer l'activité encéphalogrammique pour s'assurer de leur fonctionnalité. La plupart des sujets ne résistaient pas à un tel traitement et succombaient à une attaque cérébrale ou cardiaque. Il n'avait jamais pu arriver jusqu'aux implantations des puces cérébrales.

Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il lui fallait des êtres particulièrement résistants. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il décida donc de commencer par renforcer les membres avant toute chose et d'y aller étape par étape. Si N°17 et N°18 survivaient à cette première phase, il s'occuperait des organes puis des os du tronc. De plus, s'ils avaient résisté à la première étape, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils succombent à la deuxième phase d'amélioration de leurs muscles et nerfs, ceux du tronc et de la tête. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à N°8, qui après son opération avait finalement plus ressemblé à un monstre qu'au charmant petit paysan qu'il avait alors kidnappé, il voulait faire attention à l'esthétique et il avait donc mis au point une technique chirurgicale qui lui permettrait de ne laisser aucune trace. Ainsi N°17 et N°18 resteraient physiquement les mêmes qu'avant leur transformation.

Il pourrait ensuite passer à la phase cérébrale. Il devait leur permettre de suivre les mouvements rapides qu'ils exécuteraient, leur intégrer des puces contenant des informations sur leurs ennemis, et sur leurs techniques de combat, ainsi que programmer leurs propres capacités martiales, mais il devait avant tout briser leur personnalité. Il voulait qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à œil. Pas comme cet ingrat de N°8, qui vivait maintenant paisiblement au village Jingle. Il s'occuperait peut-être de lui, une fois que le compte de Gokû et ses amis serait réglé. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Au bout de quelques heures de travail sur N°17, il avait enfin fini de s'occuper de son bras gauche. Le sujet avait l'air de plutôt bien tenir le choc et les implants avaient l'air de fonctionner à merveille. Le cardiogramme indiquait une intense activité du coeur, mais pas de façon inquiétante. Il l'endormit alors. Il prépara une autre table d'opération, puis cria :

« N°11, amène-moi N°18 ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit la cage, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la plaça sur la table d'opération. Gero dit alors à sa créature d'aller se recharger. Celle-ci s'exécuta. Il déshabilla totalement la jeune femme. Il lui mit sur le visage un masque dont sortit le gaz paralysant. Puis, il lui injecta par intraveineuse un vigorant qui la réveilla instantanément. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux, elle vit Gero penchée sur elle. Elle se vit soulever ses mains pour le prendre par le cou, mais son corps ne suivit pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.

« Le... Le gaz paralysant ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait lui arriver.

Gero se tourna vers quelque chose qui bipait.

« Ton pouls s'accélère... Mais après tout, c'est normal. Je comprends que tu sois stressée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Fu ! Fu ! Fu ! Après, tu me remercieras pour ta toute nouvelle puissance. »

Mâron tentait de lui crier des insultes. Non seulement aucun son ne sortait, hormis quelques faibles gémissements, mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient même pas. Elle vit Gero prendre un scalpel. Elle entendit les bips s'accélérer. Elle sentit une sensation froide sur son avant-bras, puis chaude et ressentit une vive douleur qui descendait jusqu'à son poignet, à mesure que le scalpel tranchait sa peau. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle sentit des mains expertes écarter sa peau de ses muscles. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi douloureux, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas exprimer sa souffrance.

Les choses se poursuivirent ainsi pendant une durée que les jumeaux étaient bien incapables de déterminer. Tantôt Gero s'occupait de l'un en endormant l'autre, tantôt l'inverse. Ce fut un véritable enfer pour les deux jeunes, souffrant atrocement en silence et sans bouger. Quand il ne les opérait pas, leur kidnappeur les endormait, si bien que les seuls moments d'éveil étaient consacrés à une intense douleur. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte quand l'homme renforça leurs organes, car ils étaient, cette fois-ci au moins, complètement endormis. Il leur ajouta aussi une bombe très puissante dans leur corps. Au cas où... Ils eurent l'impression que les opérations passèrent immédiatement de leurs membres au reste de leurs corps.

Une fois tout ceci terminé, Gero améliora leurs cerveaux. Puis, il commença à charger les données sur Gokû et ses amis dans les puces implantées dans leurs cortex cérébraux. Il s'arrangea pour que le transfert se fasse comme le visionnement d'un film et les martela sans relâche des mêmes informations. Les noms N°17 et N°18 revenaient sans cesse, pour les obliger à accepter leurs nouvelles identités. De même, il essayait d'ancrer en eux une haine profonde envers Gokû.

Il y mêla aussi ce qui devait briser leurs personnalités. Les images qui revenaient sans cesse étaient celles de ce que N°12 avait fait à Nato et Soy. Gero leur montrait surtout le moment où leur père implorait pour sa vie, son inaction lorsque l'androïde avait attaqué l'enfant, ainsi que des images trafiquées où Nato révélait la cachette de ses enfants et enfin la vidéo authentique de sa mort. Bien entendu, il se garda de montrer que juste avant sa mort, Nato avait crié sa volonté de protéger ses enfants et Soy.

Bien avant cela, les jumeaux avaient déjà décidé de couper tout lien avec Nato. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance à lui. Sur ce point, ils avaient même été clairs avec lui. Ils l'aimaient, mais ne pensaient pas qu'il soit possible d'avoir une vie heureuse, en pensant à leur mère, ni qu'ils auraient la force de se forcer à oublier. Ce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit, en revanche, c'est qu'ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée que cette situation puisse les détruire encore plus, vivant ensembles mais incapables de savourer le moindre moment de bonheur, pensant sans cesse à leur mère, privée à jamais d'une telle quiétude. Repartager une vie familiale tous ensembles, aurait signifié pour eux, soit l'oubli de Dona, soit l'autodestruction par l'obsession de sa souffrance. Pour eux, leur vie familiale et toute possibilité de bonheur étaient mortes en même temps que Dona. Mais ils avaient toujours beaucoup d'estime pour Nato. Les images que leur montrait Gero étaient donc pour eux bien pire que la torture physique qu'il leur avait fait subir. Cela détruisait ce qu'ils réalisaient avoir toujours senti comme le dernier lien avec leur père, l'estime. C'était la dernière chose qui leur permettait de ne pas rejeter leurs dix premières années de vie, encore pleines de joie, comme une vague illusion qu'elles leur semblaient être.

Ainsi, durant un temps que les jumeaux ne purent déterminer, ils ne vécurent que ce qui leur semblait être un long cauchemar, où une quantité incroyable d'informations leur était injectée. Ils finirent par ne plus savoir ce qui était réel. La mort de leur père, sa trahison, la mort de Soy, N°17, N°18, Son Gokû, l'Armée du Red Ribbon, le Commandant-en-Chef Red, le Roi Démon Piccolo, les Saiyans, Piccolo, Raditts, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Kulilin, Bulma, Capsule Corp., Kame Sennin, Dieu, les dragonballs... Toutes ces données s'entremêlaient dans une sorte de chaos imprégné de haine. Ils essayaient de se raccrocher à une image rassurante pour ne pas perdre la raison. Ils pensèrent à leur vie dans la montagne avec leurs deux parents, mais ces souvenirs étaient aussitôt salis par la trahison de Nato. Au moment où ils pensaient qu'ils allaient lâcher prise, ils purent placer au milieu de tout ce flot de haine des souvenirs plus doux, ceux des rencontres avec les Corn. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela leur permit de ne pas sombrer complètement.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta (qui semblait étrangement être devenu un allié) et quelques Namekks étaient arrivés sur Terre avec les dragonballs de la planète dont ils venaient. Apparemment, ils avaient affronté l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, un certain Freeza. Mais quelle que soit sa puissance, il ne dépassait sûrement pas la puissance de N°17 et N°18, si Gokû l'avait vaincu. Gero avait soigneusement calculé la puissance que lui et ses amis pouvaient atteindre et ils ne pourraient guère faire plus que centupler leur force par rapport à leur départ de la Terre. Ce qui était, certes, énorme, mais très loin de suffire pour vaincre ses deux cyborgs. Il semblait que Gokû et Kulilin eussent perdu la vie dans le combat. Mais ils allaient bientôt être ressuscités par les dragonballs namekks qui étaient apparemment plus puissants que ceux de la Terre.

Ce fut le 21 janvier 763, que Gero décida que la programmation de N°17 et N°18 était finie et qu'il pouvait commencer les phases de tests. Il se dirigea vers leurs capsules et les ouvrit une à une. Les deux cyborgs ouvrirent les yeux... Son cœur battait la chamade. Des années de travail allaient enfin aboutir.


	13. N17 et N18

N°17, puis N°18 ouvrirent lentement les yeux. Ils s'attendaient à devoir subir encore une fois des incisions et autres opérations. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, habitués qu'ils étaient à ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis, par une sorte de tic nerveux, l'un après l'autre, leurs doigts bougèrent à leur grande surprise. Ils se mirent alors doucement debout. Ils levèrent leurs mains et les regardèrent l'une après l'autre, tout en faisant danser leurs doigts. Tout semblait normal, mais tout semblait différent. Ils ressentaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenties jusque-là. Comme s'ils sentaient le moindre mouvement de l'air, entendaient le moindre insecte ramper au sol... Toutes leurs sensations étaient... différentes. Quand ils soulevèrent leurs manches, pas la plus petite cicatrice n'était visible. Ils portaient les mêmes habits que lors de leur kidnapping.

« Je vous ai fait refaire les mêmes vêtements, » dit Gero, comme s'il devinait leurs pensées, « mais en plus solides et en plus personnalisés pour votre nouvelle vie. »

Il faisait allusion aux sigles du Red Ribbon sur la partie gauche de leurs vêtements, et en grand, derrière le gilet en jean de N°18. Ils avaient aussi de petits anneaux aux oreilles.

« Je vous ai fait faire plusieurs modèles des mêmes vêtements... Au cas où...

- Pourrions-nous nous voir ? » demanda N°18, d'une voix encore plus froide qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Bien sûr »

Le vieillard leur amena un miroir. Ils s'y regardèrent un moment. N°17 dit alors :

« Nous avons l'air d'être exactement comme avant.

- Hé ! Hé ! Oui, j'ai fait attention à l'esthétique. Mais vous êtes totalement différents. Vous êtes N°17 et N°18. Vous avez un pouvoir monstrueux. Les opérations ont été un succès. Vous pouvez me remercier. »

N°17 et N°18 lui sourirent, puis se regardèrent à nouveau dans la glace, et soudainement N°17 attrapa Gero par le cou.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qui te prend... ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit, que nous te tuerions, » répliqua la cyborg, le même sourire sardonique que son jumeau aux lèvres.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce de sa main libre, lorsque le vieil homme cria : « N°11 ! »

L'androïde se précipita alors sur l'agresseur de son maître, qui se recula, lâchant prise. N°11 lança quelques coups que le jeune homme évita facilement, étonné par ses propres prouesses. Finalement, il le transperça d'une main. Mais la créature était encore en état de se battre. N°18 le perça alors aussi par derrière. Le frère et la sœur tirèrent chacun dans un sens opposé l'un à l'autre, et ils coupèrent ainsi l'androïde en deux. Cela fut fait avec une facilité qui les déconcerta tous les deux.

À peine eurent-ils le temps de se re-concentrer sur Gero que celui-ci avait déjà activé N°12, qui envoya une boule d'énergie. En un instant, les deux cyborgs se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, éclatant au passage l'huis en alliage spécial. Ils flottaient en l'air. Le kikoha de leur adversaire arracha ce qu'il restait de la porte d'entrée et alla s'écraser sur une montagne, qui explosa. Ils étaient encore une fois abasourdis de leurs nouvelles capacités.

Ils virent N°12, mais aussi N°9 et N°10 leur foncer dessus. Ils esquivèrent un moment, sans répliquer, s'amusant de jouer avec ce qui leur semblait être des minables, alors que lors de leur rencontre, ils leur paraissaient invincibles. Finalement, N°17 et N°18 donnèrent un très léger coup de pied à N°10 et N°12, ceux-ci allèrent s'écraser sur des montagnes. Le dernier androïde les regardait, tremblant. N°17 s'apprêtait à le transpercer de part en part. Mais N°18 le stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, N°18 ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre ces pantins. Cela ne sert à rien. Partons, N°17. Nous verrons pour la suite. »

Le jeune homme regarda sa sœur, interloqué. Mais il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, il serait mieux de d'abord faire le point et se remettre les idées en place. Ils partirent à toute allure dans les montagnes. N°9 ne se rendit même pas compte de leur départ, tant ils étaient rapides pour lui. Il resta un moment sans bouger, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son maître.

« N°9 ! Récupère N°10 et N°12, ils sont encore réparables ! Je vais réveiller N°13, N°14 et N°15 ! »

Le vieil homme rentra à nouveau dans sa grotte. Il regarda les caissons de ses trois créatures. Heureusement, il avait commencé à recharger leurs batteries. Il l'avait fait sans raison particulière. Une intuition, sûrement. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que cela se passât mal.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il, en frappant le caisson vide de N°17.

Bien sûr ses trois androïdes n'avaient aucune chance de calmer les deux cyborgs. Mais il confierait la télécommande à N°14, le plus puissant des trois, pour qu'il désactive les deux récalcitrants. Encore faudrait-il les retrouver. N°16 aurait parfaitement pu les ramener, mais l'androïde était trop imprévisible avec son étrange sens moral. Lorsque N°9 revint, Gero constata que ses deux comparses étaient encore en parfait état.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces échecs. Était-il maudit ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rater cette fois-ci ? Il se dit que les puces électroniques devaient sûrement être mal réglées... Il verrait bien...

N°17 et N°18 étaient cachés dans les montagnes. La sœur n'avait pas voulu en finir avec Gero et ses autres créatures, et son frère avait compris ses hésitations. Qui leur disait que N°9 et les autres n'étaient pas comme eux ? Des humains que ce monstre avait torturés pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf que les jumeaux avaient eu plus de chance que leurs agresseurs, ils avaient pu résister au lavage de cerveau. Ils devaient maintenant réfléchir à tête reposée sur ce qu'ils allaient faire et devenir.

Ils essayaient de digérer les récents événements. Ils étaient à présent des cyborgs d'une puissance inimaginable. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient détruire la Terre d'un simple geste. Ce savoir, même s'ils s'étonnaient de l'avoir, leur donnait des frissons. Du moins, cela aurait dû leur donner des frissons... Toutes leurs sensations étaient modifiées. Ils percevaient le monde d'une façon si claire, si nette et pourtant si froide. Même leur manière de réfléchir avait changé. Ils se sentaient détachés. Ils avaient toutes sortes de souvenirs et de connaissances, entre autres sur les arts martiaux. Certains de ces souvenirs et connaissances leur appartenaient en propre, d'autres leur avaient été inculqués. Mais ils ne faisaient pas de différence entre eux. Ils les analysaient tout simplement comme des données. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne puissent plus ressentir d'émotions ou de sentiments. Mais ceux-ci étaient perçus de manière totalement différente d'auparavant. Ils ne savaient exprimer cette différence, mais leurs sentiments leur paraissaient, non pas moins intenses, mais comme ayant moins d'effet sur leur état physique et leur manière de réfléchir.

Ils avaient intégré toutes les données que Gero leur avait données sur Son Gokû et les autres. L'ironie du sort voulut que la personne qu'ils devaient tuer et qui avait donc été cause de leur cybernétisation, avait un lien indirect avec eux. Les informations sur lui et ses amis avaient éclairé tout un pan de leur passé. Celui qui avait tué leurs parents, un peu moins de huit ans auparavant, s'appelait Tambourine, et comme ils en avaient eu l'intuition à l'époque, celui-ci était lié au Roi Démon Piccolo, puisqu'il en était issu. Leur soi-disant "_cible"_ s'était débarrassée d'eux, et donc avait vengé les Nuss, sans le savoir. Nato et Dona avaient alors été ressuscités, car les amis du destructeur du Red Ribbon, avaient utilisé les dragonballs. Le ciel noir, un an plus tôt, était dû à la résurrection de Gokû, tué lors de son combat contre Raditts. Tout s'imbriquait enfin, tout seul, tous les mystères qui avaient parsemé leurs vies. Sans même le savoir leur vécu était étroitement lié avec les personnes qu'ils étaient maintenant censés devoir tuer. Même les destructions de Minami no Miyako, lors du vingt-troisième championnat et de Higashi no Miyako, un an plus tôt, étaient rattachées à eux.

Mais ce qui toucha le plus les jumeaux, était qu'enfin, ils savaient. Le voile sur ce qui les avait hantés durant des années était enfin levé. Ils savaient pourquoi leurs parents avaient tant souffert lors de leur mort. Tout tenait en une déclaration prononcée par le maître Karin, le jour où Gokû avait tué le Roi Démon Piccolo : "Les âmes de ceux qui ont été tués par des démons ne reposent pas en paix... Ils ne peuvent même pas aller dans l'Au-delà... Ils errent en souffrant dans l'Univers..." Et effectivement, leurs parents avaient été tués par un démon et n'avaient pu trouver le repos, souffrant atrocement. La peur de la mort qui les avaient habités et qu'ils avaient transmise à leurs enfants était due à cela. Ils étaient persuadés que la mort était cela, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une exception. Kulilin, Kame Sennin et Chaozu avaient aussi vécu cela, mais à part des cauchemars qui ont suivi leur résurrection, durant quelques mois, ils n'en avaient gardé aucune séquelle, car eux, savaient qu'ils ne retourneraient jamais là-bas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nato et Dona. Ils avaient vécu dans la terreur le reste de leur vie. Conduisant le père à aller jusqu'à trahir ses propres enfants. Chose que ni eux, ni lui, probablement, n'auraient cru possible. Chose aussi que tragiquement, les jumeaux ignoraient être fausse.

Ils savaient à présent que leur mère, leur père, Soy et l'agente Païpu n'étaient pas dans cet endroit terrifiant, si craint. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ressemblait le lieu où ils se trouvaient, mais ils étaient en paix... Toutes ces années gâchées, à fuir un bonheur qu'ils croyaient impossible, le souvenir de leur mère et sa soi-disant souffrance éternelle les hantant. Tout cela n'avait eu aucun sens. Leur mère ne subissait absolument pas ce qu'ils imaginaient. Ils ne l'auraient pas trahie en vivant leur vie. Ils n'auraient pas été insensibles à sa souffrance, puisqu'elle ne souffrait pas.

Les jumeaux sourirent amèrement. Ils ressentaient des sentiments contradictoires, plein d'amertume, de regrets, de sensation de vide... Mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes réactions que lorsqu'ils étaient "_humains_". Pas d'accélération du pouls ou de la respiration, pas de transpiration... Ils restaient complètement connectés à la réalité, ils ressentaient tout ce qui les entouraient avec une incroyable clarté. Ils étaient devenus de parfaites machines de guerre. Même l'inquiétude et le dégoût de savoir qu'ils avaient de puissantes bombes dans leurs corps, prêtes à les détruire, ne se traduisaient par aucune modification de leurs perceptions.

« Alors, que fait-on, N°18 ?

- Je ne sais pas, Numér... »

Ils réalisèrent soudainement qu'ils s'appelaient l'un l'autre N°17 et N°18, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Au moins une chose que Gero avait réussi à altérer dans leurs pensées. Mais après tout, des machines de guerre n'avaient pas besoin d'une véritable identité, à peine d'un nom de code. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des machines de guerre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec leurs identités passées. Ils n'étaient pas Mosin et Nagant, deux chefs de gang que leurs hommes avaient trahis. Ils n'étaient pas Mâron et Hazel, deux enfants qui avaient délaissé leur père, qui au dernier moment les avaient aussi délaissés. À quoi bon garder des noms qui n'avaient plus aucune valeur pour ceux qui les leur avaient donnés ? À quoi bon garder des noms qui ne correspondaient plus à ce qu'ils étaient ? À quoi bon garder des noms que plus personne ne connaissait... ? Ils étaient N°17 et N°18, deux machines de guerre indestructibles.

Le jeune homme leva la main. Une lueur jaunâtre apparut au creux de sa main. Le voyant faire, sa sœur l'imita. Ils restèrent un instant à fixer cette lumière, toujours étonnés par leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, mais toujours aussi froids.

« Que dirais-tu de tester nos nouvelles capacités... ? N°18... »

Celle-ci lui sourit ironiquement pour toute réponse. Elle se leva. Ils savaient tous les deux exactement ce dont ils étaient capables. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils connaissaient toutes sortes de techniques qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer pouvoir exister jusque-là, et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement les maîtriser. N°18 braqua sa main vers son frère, la lumière s'intensifiant dans sa paume. N°17 en fit de même. Leurs lumières se formèrent en une boule. Ils lâchèrent leurs kikohas en même temps. Ceux-ci explosèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le sol fut ravagé, mais le frère et la sœur étaient déjà à des kilomètres au-dessus, en train d'échanger des coups d'une rapidité et d'une puissance plus qu'effroyables. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas peur, ils ne craignaient pas de se tuer. Ils savaient qu'ils ne mourraient pas pour si peu. Et surtout, ils ne craignaient plus la mort. Et même si cela avait été le cas, cette crainte n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur eux.

Ils se donnèrent un coup de pied, en même temps. Leurs tibias frappant l'un contre l'autre, ils furent projetés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, mais se réceptionnèrent facilement en l'air. N°17 se précipita sur sa sœur. Celle-ci mit ses deux mains l'une face à l'autre, une boule d'énergie apparut alors instantanément. Elle mit ses deux mains en arrière, au niveau de la taille, pour prendre du recul, puis lança son kikoha d'une main. Celui-ci frappa son frère, mais passa au travers. Le Zanzôken, la technique qui permettait de créer une sorte de mirage. Elle sentit un mouvement d'air et un sifflement, derrière en dessous d'elle. Elle regarda dans cette direction. Elle vit son jumeau, les deux mains tendues vers elle. Un rayon d'énergie en sortit. Elle esquiva juste à temps. Se reculant, elle leva les mains en l'air et une multitude de boules d'énergies apparurent au-dessus d'elle. Elle les lança toutes d'un coup sur lui. Il se les reçut de plein fouet. Une fois la poussière disparue, elle constata qu'il s'était protégé derrière un champ de forces. Les deux se lancèrent un sourire provocateur avant de se précipiter l'un sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent encore de nombreux coups de pied et de poing. Passée l'excitation de pouvoir lancer des attaques qui leur aurait semblé dénoter de la magie, quelques mois plus tôt encore, il se rendirent compte que ce qu'ils préféraient encore était le corps à corps.

« Tu ne gagneras pas, sœurette ! J'étais déjà plus fort que toi, avant ! Et je le suis toujours ! Et ça se voit ! » railla N°17, entre les attaques.

N°18 ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de continuer à se battre. Son frère sourit.

Après plus de deux heures d'attente sans nouvelles de ses androïdes qu'il avait envoyés à la recherche de N°17 et N°18, Gero aperçut au loin des explosions. Il comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait. Il eut un rictus.

« Niiih ! Heureusement que vous êtes curieux de votre puissance. »

Il se précipita à l'intérieur de son laboratoire et cria dans un microphone qui le reliait à ses créatures parties à la recherche des deux cyborgs.

« Numéros 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 et 15, avez-vous vu ces lueurs ? »

Ils répondirent tous en même temps : « Oui. Nous nous dirigeons là-bas.

- Bien ! Soyez prudents ! Ces maudits cyborgs sont bien plus forts que vous ! Vous devez être à moins de dix mètres pour les désactiver avec la télécommande !

- Entendu. »

Les six androïdes arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Les voyant, les jumeaux stoppèrent le combat. Ils ignorèrent ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà, mais toisèrent un instant les nouveaux. En les voyant, les jumeaux comprirent que finalement tous n'avaient pas été humains. N°13 était vraiment très petit et trapu, les cheveux roux, gominés, coiffés en arrière avec des favoris et une moustache, un cache-œil sur le côté droit, un costard noir sur un gilet jaune à rayures noires sur une chemise blanche attachée au col d'un nœud papillon très fin et noir. La réplique exacte du Commandant-en-Chef Red, le dirigeant du l'ancien Red Ribbon. N°14 était grand, noir, chauve, une moustache, élégant, un costard cravate entièrement noir, si ce n'était la chemise blanche et un foulard rouge dans la veste. Il avait les traits de l'Officier d'Etat-Major Black, le numéro deux de l'organisation. N°15 était un peu moins grand, blond aux yeux bleus, une chemise bleu militaire, casquette de la même couleur avec le symbole du nœud papillon rouge, une cravate et une ceinture noires, un brassard rouge, un pantalon bouffant marine mis sous de longues bottes noires. C'était le double du Général Blue, l'homme le plus fort de l'armée. Toutes ces répliques étaient sûrement une sorte d'hommage sordide.

Ils avaient bien remarqué que N°11 semblait très mécanisé comparé à eux, quand ils l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Mais ils s'étaient imaginés que la technologie de sa cybernétisation était juste différente. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Pour vérifier, N°18 demanda, en se tournant vers N°9, N°10 et N°12 : « Vous étiez qui avant que Gero ne vous kidnappe ?

- Personne. C'est le docteur Gero qui nous a créés. Nous sommes cent pour cent mécaniques, » répondit N°9.

- C'est parfait, » répliqua N°17.

Alors que les deux cyborgs s'apprêtaient à foncer sur les androïdes, N°9 et N°12 tombèrent soudainement au sol. Derrière son moniteur, Gero tomba à la renverse.

« Ils... Ils n'ont déjà plus d'énergie...

- Qu... ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? » s'interloqua N°17.

Après un instant de silence perplexe, N°18 eut un sourire sardonique.

« Je crois que j'ai compris... N°17. Avant d'être cybernétisée, N°11 m'avait prise avec sa main, et j'avais senti ma force me quitter. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'ils s'alimentent en énergie, en prenant celles d'êtres vivants... Et ces deux-là n'avait plus d'énergie en réserve...

- Tu crois ? Alors, cela veut dire que nous sommes les seuls à qui ce salaud a donné une énergie infinie... ?

- Il semblerait... D'ailleurs regarde la main de N°9. Il a quelque chose dans la paume.

- On dirait une sorte de mécanisme... Tu dois avoir raison... »

N°17 commença lui aussi à sourire.

« Bon sang ! Comment ont-ils compris tout ça, si vite ! Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les attaquer ? N°14, toi, tu ne bouge pas ! Garde la télécommande dans les mains et tiens-toi prêt ! »

N°10, N°13 et N°15 foncèrent sur les deux jumeaux, mais ceux-ci les éjectèrent au sol d'un revers de main pour chacun. Ils toisèrent le dernier, qui tenait étrangement ses mains dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? »

Devant le manque de réponse à sa provocation, N°17 fonça sur l'androïde, mais il tomba soudainement, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de son adversaire. N°18 écarquilla les yeux. Avant même que N°14 ne put faire quoi que ce soit, elle le tenait par le cou.

« Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ? »

La créature sourit, et alors que N°18 se demandait ce que cela signifiait, elle s'écroula aussi au sol, inconsciente. Le robot venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande de désactivation. Il souffla, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il vit N°13 et N°15 se relever, mais pas N°10, qui était déchargé. Mais soudainement, alors que les trois s'apprêtaient à décoller après avoir ramassé les corps de toutes les créatures, cyborgs et androïdes, ils s'effondrèrent tous. Gero ne protesta même plus, las. Il sortit du laboratoire et fit apparaître un avion-cargo pour aller chercher tout ce beau monde.

Cette fois-ci, cela allait marcher. Il avait amélioré les puces électroniques cérébrales. Il avait recommencé leur programmation. Il avait même augmenté leurs capacités combatives. Il fallait que cela marche, il avait détruit les cyborg N°9 à N°15 (bien que N°11 eût déjà été démantelé par N°17 et N°18). Seul lui restait N°16, dont il avait provisoirement déménagé le sarcophage au sous-sol. Il avait aussi essayé de le réparer, mais pas moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il réessayerait plus tard. Cela aurait été dommage de détruire sa plus puissante créature. Il prit la télécommande avec lui, pour plus de sécurité. Il ouvrit les caissons des deux cyborgs, ceux-ci ouvrirent les yeux et se levèrent. Ils observèrent la pièce.

« Où sont les autres... ? » demanda froidement N°17.

Gero hésita un instant, se demandant s'ils étaient bien réparés. Mais après tout, il était sûr de lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

« Je les ai détruits. C'étaient des androïdes à absorption d'énergie. Leur autonomie laissait à désirer. J'ai renoncé à les réparer, puisque je vous ai vous.

- Comment nous avez-vous capturés, la dernière fois ? » questionna N°18.

« Je vous ai désactivés.

- Tu nous as désactivés ? Vieille enflure ! Tu nous prends pour des grilles-pain qu'on débranche ou quoi ? »

Déjà les deux cyborgs se dirigeaient vers le vieil homme qui recula. Ils étaient près à le tuer. Il sortit une télécommande. Ils eurent à peine le temps de deviner de quoi il s'agissait qu'ils étaient déjà inconscients.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit une voix âgée.

« N°17, tu es réveillé ? »

Il posa un pied hors du caisson, puis un autre. Il observa les environs. N°18 n'avait pas encore été activée. Il regarda Gero, riva ses yeux sur sa main. Il portait la télécommande de désactivation. Il dit obséquieusement :

« Bonjour, Dr. Gero. »

Le vieillard parut légèrement surpris : « Hein... ? Tu me salues ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes mon créateur. »

Le "créateur" en question sembla soulagé. N°17 sourit intérieurement. Le savant appuya alors sur l'interrupteur du caisson de N°18.

« Et N°18... »

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la jeune femme, les yeux ouverts. Elle sortit et observa son frère. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle regarda du coin des yeux la main de Gero. Elle vit la télécommande, mais constata aussi que l'homme s'était cybernétisé. Elle retint un soupir de dédain.

« Bonjour, Docteur Gero. Vous êtes devenu cyborg aussi ?

- Oui, je voulais la vie éternelle. À vrai dire, je suis soulagé. Lorsque je vous ai conçus, je vous ai donné l'énergie infinie et une si grande puissance que vous êtes devenus indépendants, et avez refusé de m'obéir. »

Il croyait vraiment que c'était pour ça qu'ils refusaient de lui obéir ? Ils en grinçaient des dents.

« Vous allez commencer tout de suite. Le groupe de Son Gokû va bientôt arriver. Exterminez-les tous !

- Oui. Entendu, » répondirent-ils faussement.

Soudain des bruits vinrent de l'extérieur, on essayait de détruire la porte.

« Les voilà ! » s'exclama N°20, avant de ricaner.

N°17 profita de son inattention pour lui subtiliser rapidement la manette.

« N°17 ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'homme parut choqué par ce geste mais aussi par le sourire affiché par les jumeaux. N°17 lui répondit :

« C'est une télécommande pour nous arrêter en cas d'urgence, hein ? Juste au cas où... » Il serra la main et l'objet se retrouva en miettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est une blague ?

- Je ne te laisserais plus nous désactiver ! Sale vieux !

- N°17 ! Arrête cette plaisanterie et va écraser nos ennemis ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire sardoniquement. Ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour l'éliminer. La porte sauta soudainement. Ils se retournèrent et virent ceux qui étaient censés être leurs cibles, du moins une partie d'entre eux. En premier lieu, le fils de celui qui avait fait tué leurs parents, quatorze ans plus tôt, le Namekk, Piccolo. Ils ne ressentaient rien de spécial par rapport à lui. Pourquoi reprocher au fils les pêchés du père ? Il y avait aussi l'espèce de petit bonze sans nez, Kulilin; le Trois-yeux, Ten Shin Han; le Saiyan, ancien adversaire de Son Gokû, Vegeta; et... ? Un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout, avec des cheveux lavandes en coupe au bol, une épée sur le dos.

« C'est eux... ? Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Vegeta.

« Oui, » répondit l'inconnu. Qui pouvait-il être ?

Ils n'écoutèrent pas le reste de leur conversation. Ils ne les intéressaient pas, après tout.

« C'est eux ! Ce sont les amis de Son Gokû ! Ne les sous-estimez pas ! Ils ont détruit N°19 et ont failli me tuer ! » cria N°20.

« N°19 ? Tu l'as créé et ensuite il t'a transformé en cyborg, c'est bien ça ? » devina N°17. « C'était quel modèle ? Un qui absorbe l'énergie ?

- Oui. »

N°18 intervint : « Pourquoi l'ancien modèle ? Tu es incapable de contrôler les cyborgs avec l'énergie infinie ? C'est pour ça que numéro 19 s'est fait détruire ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Allez-y ! Écrasez-les ! »

Il commençait à lasser N°17.

« La ferme ! On se battra quand on l'aura décidé !

- Co... Comment ? »

N°18 fut attirée par un caisson au sol. Il portait le numéro 16.

« N°16 ? »

Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu celui-là. En constatant que le sarcophage ne comprenait pas de système de recharge de batterie, elle comprit qu'il devait aussi utiliser une énergie de type perpétuelle. Elle supposa que, dans ce cas, il devait être un cyborg, et non un androïde. Si le savant avait pu fabriquer des androïdes si puissants, il ne se serait pas embêté à les kidnapper.

« C'est le même modèle que nous ! »

Gero se retourna brusquement, l'ayant entendue. Mais la blonde poursuivit.

« Mais dans une autre catégorie. Déjà il est plus grand que nous... Est-ce tout ?

- Ne le touche pas, N°18 ! »

N°17 trouva amusant que "le vieux" panique autant.

« Intéressant. Active-le ! N°18.

- Non ! Arrête ! Il pourrait détruire la Terre ! N°16 est un prototype raté ! Ne le mets surtout pas en marche ! »

Gero tentait tant bien que mal de les convaincre de ne pas activer cet androïde. Vu son caractère, il craignait qu'il ne s'allie aux amis de Gokû, mais il préférait ne pas l'admettre, pour conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Cependant N°18 s'amusa de cette remarque.

« Raté ? Pourtant tu le gardes, alors que tu as détruit tous les autres jusqu'à N°15...

- Je comptais le modifier plus tard ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ne le réveille pas ! On se ferait tuer ! »

Il espérait les effrayer, mais cela attisa plutôt la curiosité de N°17.

« On se ferait tuer ? Même si ma puissance est plus grande que la sienne ? Ça ne fait rien. Active-le, N°18 !

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me désobéir ! Vous êtes des ratés comme N°16 ! Tant pis pour vous ! Je vais vous déconnecter !

- J'ai détruit la télécommande. »

L'humilier ainsi devant ses ennemis jurés, était très amusant pour les deux cyborgs.

« Je n'ai qu'à en refaire une ! »

N°18 appuya sur le bouton d'activation.

« Ne touche pas à ce bouton ! »

À ce cri, N°17 décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il le transperça au niveau de la poitrine. Il retira sa main, et alors que Gero bredouillait son incompréhension, il le décapita. Il constata à ce moment-là que son "créateur" devait vraiment avoir utilisé une technologie très différente sur lui-même, sûrement bien moins douloureuse, car il ne saigna même pas tant il était mécanisé. Contrairement aux jumeaux, qui étaient encore majoritairement organiques. La tête du savant roula vers l'entrée du laboratoire. Il lança des insultes que les cyborgs n'entendirent pas. D'un bond, N°17 lui écrasa la tête. Il fixa alors un instant Kulilin et sourit malicieusement. Il se releva et souffla ironiquement sur ceux qui observaient la scène. N°18 regardait le spectacle avec satisfaction. Ils étaient libres.

L'homme regardait d'un air embarrassé tout un tas de peluches dans ce grand magasin de Minami no Miyako. Il était petit, avait des cheveux noirs de jais, assez épais, coiffés en arrière et de grands yeux joviaux de la même couleur. Il portait une tenue décontractée, un training gris pâle avec un t-shirt bleu ciel et des baskets noirs. Mais ce qui était le plus marquant chez lui, était son absence de nez. Il semblait hésiter. Qu'allait-il acheter ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait offrir à un enfant qui fêtait son troisième anniversaire... Il prit une peluche, puis une autre, se demandant si l'une n'était pas trop grande, l'autre trop petite, ou trop effrayante. Une peluche effrayante ? Il soupira et posa les nounours, pour se diriger vers les jouets. Mais tous ces gadgets... Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait convenir. Il se retourna.

« N°18, qu'est-ce que tu... Ben... Où est-elle... ? »

Il chercha un moment, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Son regard finit par se fixer, lorsqu'apparut, derrière le rayon, une jeune femme blonde. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux perçants d'un bleu cristallin, portant une large robe blanche à bretelles resserrée juste en-dessous de la poitrine, une veste en jeans sans manches et des sandales noires. Elle était aussi visiblement enceinte. Avant que le petit homme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, N°18 lui déclara impérativement :

« On s'en va, Kulilin. »

Et elle tourna les talons.

« Mais... Chérie... Et le cadeau pour Goten... ? » protesta le mari.

Sans se retourner, elle tendit la main gauche, sur laquelle était posé un paquet emballé dans un papier jaune aux motifs de nounours, enrubanné d'une bande en tissu bleu attachée en noeud papillon. Kulilin prit un air étonné, puis courut, poursuivant son épouse qui était déjà à l'extérieur.

« Hé ! Attends-moi ! » La rattrapant, il protesta : « Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu avais trouvé quelque chose... Cela m'aurait évité de farfouiller pour rien...

- Arrête de te plaindre, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il commençait à bien connaître sa femme et savait que ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Il lui demanda, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté ?

- Ça, tu le sauras en même temps que le mouflet.

- Mais... »

Kulilin prit un air faussement contrarié. Mâron le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du magasin. Elle lui fit un léger sourire amusé. Il lui répondit aussi par un de ses grands sourires pleins de naïveté et de sincérité, qu'elle aimait tant. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour le cadeau. Et puis, il savait qu'elle l'aimait bien, le "mouflet".

« À quinze heures, nous avons rendez-vous à Capsule Corp., pour que Bulma te fasse ton échographie.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas une tête de linotte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... On a encore un peu de temps. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ou manger une glace, en attendant ?

- Passons d'abord à Kame House, déposer le cadeau.

- Je suis sûr que Goten aimera ton cadeau.

- Évidemment que oui. »

Kulilin sourit. Soudain, il parut contrarié et tapa du pied.

« Zut, alors ! Pourquoi Bulma ne veut pas nous dire le sexe du bébé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Elle t'a dit que comme ça, on aurait la surprise.

- Normalement, ce serait à nous de décider si on veut le savoir ou non ! N'importe quel vrai médecin nous laisserait ce choix…

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Cela a une importance que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ?

- Euh... Non, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même... Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

- Non. Quel que soit le sexe de notre enfant, ce sera du pareil au même. »

Kulilin sourit, se sentant un peu stupide. Il savait que rien que le fait de pouvoir avoir un enfant, rendait N°18 heureuse. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les conséquences de sa cybernétisation, et, avant qu'elle ne tombât enceinte, elle ignorait si elle le pouvait seulement. Alors, il était normal qu'elle se fiche du sexe du bébé. Seul comptait le fait de l'avoir.

« De toute façon, on ne peut pas aller voir "n'importe vrai quel médecin", comme tu dis. Je suis un cyborg. Et la seule personne à ne pas trop s'en étonner et qui a les compétences requises est Bulma.

- Tu as raison... Et puis, avec ton corps modifié, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Mieux vaut être prudent.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien. »

Afin de pouvoir s'envoler discrètement, ils se dirigeaient vers un des rares endroits calmes cette ville agitée, pleine de grands immeubes rectangles, hémisphériques ou demi-ovoïdes, parourue de nombreux véhicules, en majorité des sky-cars, mais quelques véhicules rétros également. Mâron se caressa le ventre. Plus que deux mois, si tout allait bien.

« Tu as réfléchi à un nom ?

« Euh... J'y ai pas mal pensé. Mais je crois que je suis pas très doué pour trouver des noms... » déclara Kulilin, légèrement embarrassé. « Et toi ? »

N°18 mit du temps avant de répondre : « Si c'est un garçon, je voudrais qu'il s'appelle Hazel. Si c'est une fille, Mâron. »

Son époux tourna sa tête vers elle, interloqué : « Mais... C'est... » Il sourit soudainement: « … Oui, ce sont de très jolis noms… »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait renoncé à tout bonheur. Elle ne pensait pas y avoir droit. Et pourtant, elle l'avait finalement accepté auprès de cet homme qui la comprenait. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Ils étaient pourtant si différents l'un de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de retrouver ses sensations d'avant la cybernétisation, si vivantes, ressenties dans son corps même. Durant de si longues années, elle avait pensé qu'il n'existait aucune place pour elle. Elle l'avait finalement trouvée, auprès de Kulilin. Elle pensa à son frère. Elle l'avait cherché quelques temps après le Cell Game, mais ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Elle espérait qu'il avait lui aussi trouvé sa place, son apaisement. Où pouvait-il être ?

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une petite rue déserte, d'où ils purent enfin s'envoler jusqu'à Kame House. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient disparu dans le ciel, un jeune homme pénétra dans la même ruelle. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux perçants d'un bleu glacé. Il portait un foulard orange autour du cou et un pull noir aux manches blanches.

« Cette ville n'est pas faite pour moi... Où vais-je pouvoir aller vivre ? »

Il resta un moment adossé à un mur. Puis il souffla :

« Je me demande ce que devient N°18 ? Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'on s'est perdu de vue... ... »

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était que l'autre monstre, Cell, une créature de ce satané Gero, l'avait absorbé. Ce maudit savant leur aurait pourri la vie jusqu'au bout... Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvât dans l'Au-delà. Effectivement, contrairement à la frayeur que Nato et Dona avaient vécue, ce lieu n'avait rien de terrifiant. C'était donc bel et bien à cause d'un démon que leur mort les avait traumatisés. Le lieu où s'était retrouvé N°17 était une sorte de chemin étroit donnant sur une bâtisse assez complexe d'un style traditionnel. Le tout était entouré par des nuages jaunes et le ciel était de la même couleur, un peu plus pâle. Une sorte de démon rouge - qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air maléfique - avec une corne sur le crâne, étrangement habillé comme un cadre d'entreprise, indiquait le comportement à adopter aux nombreuses âmes sur le long chemin.

Avant même d'arriver devant le juge des morts ou même de l'apercevoir, le cyborg s'était soudainement retrouvé dans une région déserte et rocailleuse, où une terrible bataille avait visiblement eu lieu. Le ciel était noir. Gokû et les siens étaient sûrement en train d'invoquer Shenron, grâce aux dragonballs. Il avait donc été ressuscité. Dommage. Il aurait voulu savoir s'il serait allé en Enfer ou au Paradis... Cherchant autour de lui, il n'avait pas vu N°18. Il l'avait un peu cherchée dans les environs, mais ne l'avait pas trouvée.

En arrivant dans une ville, il avait découvert que Cell avait organisé le Cell Game, où il avait joué le destin de la Terre. Si personne ne l'avait vaincu, il aurait détruit la planète. Il avait fait un assez grand nombre de victimes. N°17 avait aussi appris qu'un certain Satan s'était fait passé pour le vainqueur du monstre. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas été dupe. Seul Gokû aurait pu le vaincre. Encore, que peu de temps avant, il n'aurait jamais cru que le Saiyan aurait fait le poids contre lui ou sa soeur. Mais c'était la seule solution possible. Il avait sûrement été ressuscité en même temps que toutes les victimes de Cell, à l'endroit même où celui-ci avait trouvé la mort, dans le terrain du Cell Game.

Il avait vu les retransmissions des images du combat. N°16 était avec la bande de Son Gokû, mais pas N°18. Elle avait donc sûrement été absorbée. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas apparue au même endroit que lui ? Lassé de recherches hasardeuses, il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Gokû et ses amis, voir si on aurait pu le renseigner. Peut-être N°16 était-il aussi avec eux... C'était le lendemain de la défaite de Cell. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à espérer qu'il ne serait pas considéré comme un ennemi, car si le monstre avait été vaincu par eux, alors le cyborg n'aurait eu aucune chance. Certes, lui et sa soeur n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de tuer le Saiyan. Ils se fichaient complètement des souhaits de Gero. Ils avaient simplement voulu l'affronter pour avoir un but. Mais l'ennemi juré de son kidnappeur n'aurait eu aucune raison de le croire... Il n'avait plus eu qu'à croiser les doigts.

Il s'était d'abord rendu à Kame House, mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Cela avait été la même chose à Capsule Corp.. Il s'était donc dirigé vers la maison de celui qui était sensé être son ennemi. Une fois arrivé, il avait observé ce qu'il se passait, appréhendant les réactions. Il avait alors vu que tout le monde était réuni devant la maison des Son. N°16 n'était pas parmi eux. Ni N°18. Leurs mines ne semblaient pas très joyeuses. À bien regarder leurs vêtements, N°17 avait compris qu'ils étaient en deuil. Il avait aussi saisi qui était le défunt. Son Gokû. Il était sûrement mort lors des combats contre Cell. Il avait d'abord observé la veuve éplorée, Chichi, soutenue par son père, Gyûmaô. Elle ne cessait de sangloter. Il avait ensuite posé son regard sur son fils, Gohan. Il ne pleurait pas. Mais son visage était empli d'un chagrin contenu. Hazel était resté un court instant à contempler le visage de l'enfant. Puis, il avait sourit tristement et s'était envolé discrètement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler avec celui qui avait été conçu pour tuer Gokû, le jour même de ses funérailles...

Il avait alors cherché N°18 et N°16 durant de longs mois, sans succès. Finalement, il avait abandonné. Il s'était un instant demandé ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller, ni de but à réaliser. Reprendre une vie de délinquant ou de chef de gang ne lui disait rien. Il avait alors cherché des petits boulots, espérant finir par trouver quelque chose qui le motiverait. Mais il n'avait jamais pu conserver très longtemps ses jobs, supportant assez mal l'autorité de ses employeurs. Il avait ainsi vogué de ville en ville, de travail en travail. Mais il était maintenant lassé... Il resta un moment encore à ruminer sur ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il s'éloigna du mur.

« Hmpf ! J'en ai marre des villes... L'air de la montagne me fera peut-être du bien... »

Le cyborg s'envola.

FIN


End file.
